


Конец войне

by belca77777



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Сложно быть Тони Старком.Гением, миллиардером, далее по списку.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Обложка 1](https://yadi.sk/i/TUvEakoo3KzdXt/)   
>  [Обложка 2](https://yadi.sk/i/G4KntVCc3KzgdH/)   
>  [Обложка 3](https://yadi.sk/i/SiPM5yJ-3KzkQc/)   
>  [Итоговая обложка-спойлер (смотреть по окончании прочтения):](https://yadi.sk/i/BVPADGoe3PQKzF/)   
> 

Тони сидел в мастерской башни Мстителей и угрюмо косился на неутомимо топчущегося за дверью Роджерса.

— Так, Дубина, не будешь за пожарного пока. Давай, клади огнетушитель, не удастся нам сегодня порезвиться — гости, чтоб их, — вставая, тяжело вздохнул он.

— Да заходи уже, Кэп. Ни к чему мне там тропы прокладывать.

Стив напряженно переступил порог, укоризненно глядя на Старка.

Дубина экспрессивно защебетал что-то и радостно двинул к вошедшему, продолжая держать огнетушитель в манипуляторе.

— Дубина, что это у тебя? — спросил Стив, поставил щит к стене и потянулся к подобравшемуся ближе боту.

Дубина защебетал еще интенсивнее, разжал руку и выронил огнетушитель.

Тот грохнул об пол и сработал.

Мощная струя пены ударила аккурат в выдающееся патриотическое тело не успевшего отскочить Роджерса.

Клетчатая — не иначе как прямиком из самой Шотландии — рубашка и веселенькие брюки со стрелками, пояс которых размещался аккурат на уровне груди, скрылись под пенными облаками.

— Дубина, блядь! Я же положить велел, а не бросить! — рявкнул Тони.

Бот истерично заверещал и заметался по мастерской.

Со стороны это казалось отнюдь не простым делом.

Сервоприводы заметно барахлили — у Тони никак не доходили руки отладить механизмы первенца.

Паническое нарезание кругов было прервано падением через низкий столик, на который Тони изредка складывал ноги.

Дубина рухнул на бок и затих.

Стив, еще даже не успевший призвать Тони следить за языком и не орать на горемыку бота, ошарашено смотрел на кинувшегося к Дубине Старка.

— Дубина, ты живой? Блядь, ну ты чего молчишь-то? — занервничал Тони.

— ДЖАРВИС! — прозвучало слегка истерично.

Стив посмотрел на потолок.

В очередной раз никого там не увидел.

— Да, сэр, — невозмутимо ответил ИИ.

Дубина не шевелился.

Тони перепугано молчал.

Одежда Роджерса предсказуемо впитывала пену.

Сам Стив растерялся.

Тишину нарушил звонок телефона Старка.

Чудовищная громкость AC/DC оглушила практически мгновенно.

Дубина встрепенулся.

Стив поморщился и решительно направился незамедлительно оказать посильную помощь.

AC/DC изнемогала и яростно билась внутри черепной коробки.

— Да, Пеппер! — произнес Тони, глядя на ожившего бота и облегченно выдыхая.

О чем говорил Старк со своей бывшей девушкой и бывшей личной помощницей, Стив не слышал.

Он поставил Дубину на ноги и присел, заглядывая в камеру.

— Ну ты как, в порядке? — ласково спросил Кэп и погладил его по корпусу.

Бот, прочирикав что-то утвердительное, покатил в дальний угол мастерской к коробкам, наваленным у стены.

Он резво вернулся с — даже не второй свежести — тряпкой, которой стал упорно размазывать налипшую грязь по влажной одежде, лицу и рукам Роджерса.

Тони смотрел на это и, ехидно улыбаясь, продолжал разговор с Пеппер.

Через несколько минут, завершив общение с мисс Поттс и выждав еще немного, давая Дубине время, подольше поизмываться над пытающимся отбиться от несвежей ветоши Роджерсом, Тони мягко произнес:

— Дубина, остановись. Умница, все правильно сделал. Сам намочил, сам высушил. Хватит, Кэп и так уже хорош, как никогда.

Тони веселился.

Дубина предано демонстрировал усердие.

Стив, рьяно противостоящий боту, боялся показаться слишком грубым и одновременно желал остаться максимально чистым.

— Так, ладно, — Тони хихикнул и довольно хлопнул в ладоши. — На этом, пожалуй, закончим. Дубина, иди, приберись на верстаке. Роджерс, излагай цель визита. По возможности, кратко.

Бот еще несколько раз старательно провел по Кэповой руке и смиренно потащился разбирать рабочие завалы.

— Ты спросил у Дубины — «ты живой»? — начал Стив, доставая внушительных размеров носовой платок.

— Иии… — лениво протянул Тони, усаживаясь в кресло перед мониторами.

— Гендерный признак, — пояснил Стив, расстегивая пуговицы на груди.

— Роджерс, по-английски, пожалуйста, — Тони, окончательно теряя терпение, полез в ящик стола.

— Почему ты решил, что Дубина «он», — приглушенно проговорил Стив, еще сильнее размазывая машинное масло по лицу, пытаясь, одновременно стянуть рукав.

Тот не поддавался — пуговица на манжете все еще оставалась застегнутой.

— А ты считаешь, что Дубина кто… де… девочка?! — голос Старка резко съехал на фальцет.

— Я думаю, не стоит причислять челове… кого-либо к определенному полу, не осведомившись об этом у самого… субъекта, — с запинкой продолжил Кэп, потихоньку начиная розоветь.

— Ооо’кей, Роджерс. У Бартона снова случился приступ мудачизма и он самоотверженно просвещал тебя в отдельных вопросах, касающихся половой принадлежности населения в 21 веке? — сурово спросил Тони.

— Нет… Я погуглил, — тихо ответил Стив.

Распространение румянца по открытым частям Кэповского тела происходило с поразительной скоростью.

Тони, как всегда, тайно умилился, глядя на смущенного Роджерса.

— Что? Погуглил? Сам? Да, ладно… Тема, правда, несколько… необычная, не находишь? Может ты еще и про секс погуглил, а, Капитан Сосулька? — с придыханием закончил Тони.

— В сороковые был секс, — незамедлительно возмутился Стив.

Разговор повернул в опасное русло и начал понемногу напрягать…

— Сэр, прошу великодушно простить, что прерываю вашу беседу с Капитаном, но возникла нестандартная ситуация и наши расчеты… — виновато произнес ДЖАРВИС.

— Да, точно, хорошо… Я смотрю… смотрю… — Тони быстро развернулся к мониторам и защелкал мышкой, пробегая взглядом по строчкам, появляющимся на экране.

Стив обрадовался полученной передышке и поспешил сменить тему.

— Кстати, а для чего все-таки Дубине понадобился огнетушитель? — проговорил Стив, пытаясь справиться со смущением.

— Ага, точно кстати… — пробормотал Тони.

И обернулся.

Роджерс стоял посреди мастерской красный, мокрый, грязный, в футболке из детского магазина и требовательным взглядом Капитана Америка смотрел на Старка.

Футболка была белая.

Влажная.

Практически прозрачная.

В комнате резко потеплело…

Тони сглотнул.

— ДЖАРВИС, добавь переменную, которую вчера обсуждали, и пересчитай, — хрипло произнес он.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Стив ждал…

Тони судорожно продолжал обдумывать правдоподобную версию.

Сухость во рту побороть не удавалось.

— Понимаешь, Кэп…

— Мистер Старк, Капитан, приношу глубочайшие извинения за то, что еще раз прерываю, но поступил сигнал тревоги. Общий сбор, — раздался голос ИИ.

— Аллилуйя, — выдохнул Тони, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Ничего, ДЖАРВИС, — ответил Стив, стараясь не смотреть в потолок.

Шагнув к стене, повесил щит на руку и быстро пошел к двери.

— Тони, мы потом поговорим на тему присутствия в мастерской огнетушителя в руках помощника гениального изобретателя.

— Лады, Кэп. Как скажешь. В любое время. Буду ждать… — радостно выпалил Тони.

— ДЖАРВИС, броню.

Дубина отрешенно скользил взад-вперед перед верстаком, собирая инструменты.

Он что-то щебетал, запинался и неуклюже покачивался. Неисправные сервоприводы гулко жужжали и постукивали, и Тони показалось, что бот танцует под собственное мурлыканье.

— Девочка… Ну уж, нет! К черту! Мальчик, мужик! И спрашивать нечего.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив направлялся в мастерскую Старка.

Вчерашний разговор смущал и беспокоил его.

Начать в интернете поиски информации о принадлежности к одному из полов или бесполости, а также о би-, гомо- или пансексуальности его, действительно, подтолкнул Бартон.

У Клинта — находящегося в отношениях с Филом — несколько лет назад был роман с Наташей.

Узнавший об этом Стив, в который уже раз, был потрясен этим Чудным-Новым-Миром.

Его сильно впечатлила возможность любить и мужчин, и женщин.

Свои зарождающиеся чувства к Баки Стив всегда считал непристойными.

В его время было положено влюбляться в дамочек, жениться на подходящей, заиметь детей, собаку и — предел мечтаний — маленький домик с качелями во дворе.

Стив ужаснулся и затосковал, когда понял, что эта идея ему, в принципе, нравится, но только если вместо абстрактной дамы сердца будет Барнс.

Во-первых, Баки был дамским угодником.

Девушек он любил много, разных, часто и от души.

Во-вторых, мужчину, предпочитающего мужчин, Стив видел однажды, в конце 36-го в доках.

Тот человек мало походил на парня.

Скорее на нетрезвую жеманную девицу с пронзительным голосом.

Он был отвратителен и жалок.

И то, что в глазах узнавшего обо всем Баки, Стив будет выглядеть также, было невыносимо.

В-третьих, от окружающих людей невозможно было скрыться, и общественное мнение никто не отменял.

Поэтому все чувства тщательно подавлялись, скрывались и искоренялись.

Ну, производились попытки искоренения.

Тщетно… Чувства крепли.

А потом Баки упал, и Стив упал тоже…

И в этой странной новой жизни оказался один.

И меньше всего его в тот момент волновали взаимоотношения полов.

Теперь же, когда Стив узнал, что Баки жив, и вместе с Сэмом прочесывал Европу, занимательные подробности личной жизни Клинта сподвигли его к активным поискам информации в Сети.

Сейчас об этой заинтересованности узнал Тони, и это было практически катастрофой.

Старк и так от души изводил его.

Цеплял, раздражал и язвил постоянно, а уж с такой темой — жизни не даст совсем.

Но Стив упрямо шел в мастерскую.

Ведь Тони был безрассудным.

И нужно было узнать, при чем тут огнетушитель.

В мастерской Старка не оказалось.

Откладывать, однако, не хотелось.

Стив подумал о Дубине и ДЖАРВИСе, оставшихся без присмотра.

Код доступа был у него давно, однако применить возможности пока не представлялось.

Стив ввел пароль.

— Добрый вечер, Капитан.

— Здравствуй, ДЖАРВИС, — ответил он, входя в комнату и, как положено, поднимая взгляд вверх. — Тони нет?

— Мистер Старк отлучился, обещал быть позднее. Могу я осмелиться предложить вам свою помощь?

Дубина засвистел и резво съехал с зарядной платформы.

Колеса крутились бесшумно и плавно, бот был устойчив и быстр.

— Тони починил тебе ноги… — растерянно произнес Роджерс.

Дубина подкатил ближе и защебетал веселее.

С переливами.

Интонации были явно восторженные.

— Смею заметить — не только ноги, — с плохо скрываемой гордостью, заметил ДЖАРВИС.

Дубина отъехал подальше и продемонстрировал маневренность в движении — на поворотах не заносит, не качает и не трясет — и новый манипулятор.

Он был меньше в диаметре, но с большим количеством пальцев.

Число фаланг на них тоже увеличилось.

Дубина очень нравился Стиву — впрочем, как и все, изобретенное Тони.

И, как он понимал, взаимно.

Ни к кому из приходящих в мастерскую Мстителей, и не только, бот так явно привязанность не проявлял.

— Когда успел, ДЖАРВИС?

— Ночью, Капитан. Сэр вернулся в 5.28 и до 10.04 занимался ремонтом.

— А такому неблагодарному боту должно быть стыдно, — сурово продолжил ДЖАРВИС, обращаясь к Дубине.

Тот резко затормозил и что-то залепетал, оправдываясь.

— Хозяин задремал, сидя за столом, но через семнадцать минут из обновленной руки вышеупомянутого бота, не сильно отягощенного интеллектом, выпал аккумулятор. Разбуженному мистеру Старку пришлось ехать на закрытое заседание акционеров компании.

— То есть, Тони не спит второй день?!

— Капитан, к моему глубочайшему сожалению, хозяин иногда не делает паузы на сон в течение четырех суток. Это случается редко, но… Тогда количество алкоголя резко возрастает, а пищи — сильно сокращается. И учитывая, какое влияние оказывает реактор на организм мистера Старка, данный распорядок наносит…

— Тони не ест?!

— Капитан, хозяин считает, цитирую: «Еда для слабаков», и на просьбы и уговоры не реагирует.

— Но, ДЖАРВИС, как же так… У Тони начисто отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, а уж без еды, сна и под воздействием алкоголя реакции совсем ослабевают. Надо что-то делать!

— Я пытаюсь «что-то» делать уже несколько лет, Капитан. Пока проигрываю…

— Ясно. Так. Я что-нибудь придумаю…

Стив был расстроен.

И взволнован.

И слегка напуган.

Срочно требовался план по качественному улучшению жизни Тони Старка.

А вот планировать Стив умел отлично.

Но это позднее, вопрос с огнетушителем оставался открытым…

Хотя Стив подозревал, что тут все то же отсутствие самосохранения.

— Дубина, огнетушитель часто используешь?


	3. Chapter 3

— Блядь, как же я заебался! Дубина, давай, помогай уже!

Голова болела невыносимо.

И плечо болело тоже. А еще — глаз.

Тони усиленно жалел себя.

Было бы здорово, если бы этим занялся кто-нибудь еще…

Но, увы, жалеть сегодня Тони Старка никто больше не рвался.

Затянувшаяся битва с хвостатым пришельцем-душителем на крышах Нью-Йорка закончилась вымученной победой Мстителей.

Монстр был огромным, живучим и довольно мобильным. Убивали его долго.

И в процессе побоища Тони пострадал.

Хотя отделался, в принципе, легко — Наташу увезли в госпиталь со сломанной ключицей и сотрясением, а Бартону обломком стены знатно разворотило ногу.

В мясо.

Тони упал уже без брони, из которой его достал Тор после жарких объятий летающей твари.

Броню сплющило качественно, но Златовласка помог быстро.

А вот потом Тони ударом хвоста отшвырнуло на рекламный щит.

Падение после продолжительного полета, здоровья Тони не прибавило.

В глаз попал ошметок все той же стены, догнавшей Бартона.

Ощущение было как от приличного хука.

Теперь поднять руку было почти невозможно, глаз заплыл и слезился, а голова мстила за трехдневное отсутствие сна.

От души так мстила, с огоньком.

— Давай, Дубина. Это держи, а вот это — сюда… Да нет же, блядь, — зверея от боли и усталости заорал Тони.

— К вам Капитан Роджерс, сэр, — раздался спокойный голос ДЖАРВИСа.

— Супер… Блядь! Именно сейчас! Давай, впускай. Послушаем очередную пространную речь Капитана всея Америки о безопасности и необходимости слаженных командных действий, — тоскливо вздохнув, велел Тони.

Роджерс был спокоен.

Странно.

Не горел праведным гневом, не выпячивал героически челюсть и не пытался задавить авторитетом…

Еще более странно и немного подозрительно.

Тони забеспокоился.

Дубина резво покатил в сторону Кэпа.

Тот нес тарелку с едой и кружку.

В ней был кофе…

Тони жалобно застонал.

Кофе был необходим. Жизненно.

Теперь, когда он был так близок, был так прекрасен и пах совершенно упоительно, Тони готов был выслушать и сделать все, что потребовал бы от него Роджерс.

— Чего за это хочешь?

— Это тебе. Но в комплекте с сэндвичами и яблоком, — протягивая все, что принес, поспешно ответил Стив.

Сил не было.

Они иссякли и их просто не осталось.

Конечно, хотелось сопротивляться.

Безумно.

И повыводить Кэпа из себя, и поехидничать, и постебаться.

Но Тони и правда был голоден, хотел, черт возьми, кофе, и совсем обессилел.

— О’кей. Пойдет. Давай, — стараясь не сильно демонстрировать радость, милостиво согласился Старк.

Дубина упорно требовал внимания, продолжая бодать Стива в живот и настойчиво посвистывая.

Кэп поставил еду и кофе на стол и принялся методично гладить бота по голове.

— Дубина, отвали. Роджерс ко мне пришел. Иди, зарядись немного.

Тони предсказуемо проигнорировали…

— ДЖАРВИС, забери его.

— Пойдем, неразумный бот, — строго позвал ИИ. — Хозяин велел тебе отправляться на зарядку. Идем.

Дубина, печально качнув головой, направился в сторону зарядной платформы.

Неспешно подкатив, он осуждающе обернулся и, не увидев сочувствия на лицах людей, скорбно въехал заряжаться.

Напоследок что-то разочаровано прожужжав.

— Тони, я хотел поговорить…

— Кэп, давай отложим, а? Или нет… Лучше, совсем отменим. Вот, правда, давай отменим? Сил нет, желания нет, возможности вообще никакой нет. И я знаю все, что ты мне жаждешь поведать, — заныл Тони, запивая совсем недурной сэндвич божественным кофе.

— Тони, я помочь хотел. Тебя врачи посмотрели? — глядя с сочувствием, спросил Стив.

— Посмотрели, потрогали, посветили в разные места…

— Иии?

— Да все нормально со мной… Ушиб руки и глаза. К руке лед, в глаз капли, — сообщил окончательно выдохшийся Тони.

Он поел, выхлебал весь кофе, принял обезболивающее, и теперь борьба со сном вышла на качественно новый уровень.

Хотелось быстрее в кровать. И отключиться.

— И где же лед? — немедленно озаботился Роджерс.

— А вот где капли, тебя не интересует? — слегка оживился Тони.

— Интересует. Могу помочь закапать.

Тони хмуро почесал голову.

Гнездо на голове стало значительно живописнее.

— Давай так, Кэп. Ты капаешь мне в глаз, скоренько приносишь лед, а пылкую нравоучительную речь произносишь в следующий раз. В двойном размере. Торжественно клянусь выслушать практически молча, идет?

— Согласен, но потом ты идешь спать. Причем, в постель. А не за верстак, на диван или на пол, — ответил довольный Роджерс.

— Неси лед, Капитан Хитрая Задница.

Тони вяло сполз со стула и побрел за каплями.

Стив с пакетом льда, завернутым в полотенце, вернулся мгновенно.

Перехватив его поудобнее, усадил Тони обратно на стул и прислонил к руке.

Тони поднял голову и попытался открыть глаз.

Пошире. И еще шире. И еще чуть-чуть…

— Держи другой рукой, — велел Стив, забирая капли и отдавая лед.

А сам наклонился низко, к самому лицу Тони.

Подышал на руку, согревая пальцы.

Потом потихоньку попытался раздвинуть веки.

Бля…

Тони еще никогда не видел Роджерса так близко.

Между их носами было не больше пары дюймов.

Глаза были голубые, голубые.

Прозрачные, прозрачные.

С чертовски, блядь, длинными прямыми ресницами.

Тони шарил взглядом единственного рабочего глаза по всей этой безупречности.

Скулы, подбородок, губы, веснушки, морщинка между бровями, губы…

Гребаное совершенство!

ГУБЫ…

Он еще их и облизывает…

НЕТ!!!

Ну нет же!!!

У Тони встало.

Да блядь!!!

Старк попытался плотнее сжать колени.

Его одержимость Стивом — небольшая, совсем крохотная, практически начальная стадия — грозила показаться на глаза. Нет, явиться миру и Роджерсу, в частности…

Запасть на ум, честь и совесть нации было плохой идеей.

Да еще с багажом Тони Старка.

Он это, конечно, понимал. И сопротивлялся… Как мог.

Но сейчас опустить заинтересованный член усилием воли не получалось.

Тот требовал невозможного… Пришлось закинуть ногу на ногу.

— Роджерс, капни уже, да я спать пойду.

Стив, залив в глаз лекарство, закрутил крышку и отошел.

Слава тебе, Господи!

Тони возликовал, торопливо соскользнул со стула, отвернулся от Роджерса и сбежал из мастерской.


	4. Chapter 4

Баки было холодно…

Черт, он теперь мёрз почти постоянно.

А еще вспоминал…

Стива.

То, что его зовут Баки.

И еще всякие мелочи.

Но лучше всего он помнил, что в его теле есть нечто, позволяющее оставаться незамеченным для охранных систем.

Камеры наблюдения его фиксировали, а вот датчики движения и тому подобное, обнаружить не могли.

Отсюда и «Призрак»…

И сейчас, после музея, это воспоминание было сильно кстати.

Потому что Баки проследил за Роджерсом и теперь шел в дом, где тот жил.

Чтобы жить там тоже.

Пробраться в здание оказалось легко.

Камеры он обходил, а остальное ему не мешало.

Первым делом следовало найти безопасное место для ночлега.

Пересидев до ночи в вентиляционной шахте, Баки отправился на разведку.

Сначала была обнаружена кухня.

В холодильнике всего оказалось много.

Там, где Баки жил раньше, его кормили редко и мало.

И теперь такое изобилие впечатляло.

После нелегких раздумий, Баки решил взять те продукты, что пробовал раньше.

Часть съел сразу, часть забрал с собой.

А потом, почти сразу, повезло.

Он зашел в комнату, пахнувшую запустением.

Еле уловимо, но суперчувства его никогда не подводили.

Люди тут не жили, это точно.

И Баки «взял» комнату себе.

Первым делом — помыться.

Плавание в Потомаке, разбавленном авиационным топливом, не прошло бесследно ни для тела, ни для одежды.

И, в особенности, для волос.

С переключателями душа он разобрался быстро.

Сложнее оказалось понять, где и как постирать вещи.

Но суперсолдат на то и супер…

И вот теперь, мытый, сытый, в чистой, сухой и теплой после сушки, одежде, Баки растянулся на кровати и подумывал вздремнуть.

Может, сначала, конечно, следовало бы отыскать Роджерса и обдумать дальнейшие шаги, но Барнсу было так… комфортно, что он решил — планы подождут.

И Стив вместе с ними.

Четыре часа сна сделали с телом что-то невозможное.

Кроме барахлящей руки, которая теперь начала подвывать и не хотела сгибаться с первого раза, все остальное чувствовало себя великолепно.

Проблема отсутствия гражданской одежды была теперь особо актуальна.

Покинуть здание оказалось даже меньшей проблемой, чем попасть внутрь…

Кредитку Баки еще раньше унес из банка.

Как пользоваться, увидел чуть позже — в музее.

Оставалось только найти подходящий магазин, работающий в пять утра…

Вернулся Баки быстро.

Пара джинсов, майки, носки, белье и несколько толстовок составляли теперь его гардероб.

Толстовки были… уютные.

Как будто вернулся домой и в теплой кухне пьешь горячий чай.

Хорошие ощущения.

Мыслей в голове было так много, что было непонятно, какие думать в первую очередь.

Баки решил подождать.

Пожить тут, в этой «своей» комнате, а там видно будет…

Утром он вернулся в вентиляцию и провел почти весь день исследуя ее.

В какой-то момент, к счастью, разминулся с мужиком, резво ползущим параллельным курсом.

Тот весело переговаривался с кем-то через гарнитуру в ухе.

На спине у него висел лук.

Баки немного ошалел.

В своей предыдущей жизни, еще до руки и, Господи помилуй, кресла, лук они со Стиви видели в книжке про Робин Гуда.

Мужик неуловимо смахивал на ту картинку, и Баки вдруг понял, что тот ему симпатичен.

Это было странно.

Но хорошо.

Баки был уверен, что хорошо.

В этой своей новой жизни хотелось побольше всяческого «хорошего».

У него было жильё, кухня, толстовки и, внезапно, мужик, расположивший к себе наличием лука за плечом.

К ночи Баки вернулся в комнату.

Постоял у кровати, посетил душ и решил сходить за продовольствием.

Блядь!

Кухня была занята…

Тем, что с луком.

Сейчас, правда, без него.

И без майки.

В одних штанах, босиком, но с другим мужиком — в костюме, туфлях и галстуке.

Они целовались…

И руки «костюмного» нагло елозили в районе задницы лучника…

Все это было…

… Красиво?

Баки почувствовал томление в животе и… ниже.

Вот это точно было странно.

Эти чувства, ощущения, эмоции были так накрепко забыты, что Баки, глядя на пару, стало нехорошо.

Херовато так ему стало.

Прямо физически.

Качнуло к стене.

Еле успел за полку зацепиться.

Воспоминания хлынули рекой.

Вот дамы.

Разные, много…

Поцелуи, смех, голый женский живот, грудь, ноги…

Стив…

Худой и бледный.

Маленький, как растрепанный воробей.

Потом большой и мощный…

Великолепный…

Баки удивился.

В череде воспоминаний о дамах, почему-то мелькал Роджерс.

Додумывать эту мысль было некогда.

Надо было срочно валить, пока целующиеся не обнаружили невольного свидетеля.

Блядь!

Ужин откладывался…

Баки решил пока двинуть в северную часть здания.

Ее он исследовал недостаточно тщательно.

На двадцать каком-то этаже — Баки слегка сбился со счёта — за стеклянными дверями обнаружилась мастерская.

Или мини-завод.

Или мини-фабрика.

Помещение с техникой, различной степени полноты сборки.

Еще там были мониторы, датчики, столы и кресла.

И… что-то.

Или… кто-то.

Оно двигалось.

Скользило по помещению, собирало железяки механической… лапой? и тихонько пело, вернее, жужжало что-то.

У «этого» была… голова. На ней мигали разноцветные лампочки.

И вот теперь эта самая голова медленно поворачивалась в сторону Баки… Существо замерло.

А затем подкатило к двери и что-то прощебетав, просто эту дверь открыло.

Баки охренел.

Существо помахало лапой и приглашающе отступило вглубь комнаты.

Баки вошел.

— Привет, красавица. Ты кто?

Он как-то сразу решил, что «это» является дамочкой.

Красавица засвистела, подкралась поближе и протянула лапу к левой металлической руке Баки.

— Да, общее у нас явно имеется, — хмыкнул Барнс.

Рука, похоже, красавицу заворожила.

Она несколько раз объехала Баки вокруг, пристально разглядывая конечность.

Потрогала ее и, низко наклонив голову, застыла.

— Мы с тобой оба где-то роботы, да? — усмехнулся Баки.

Красавица покладисто закивала, защебетала и практически прижалась к нему всем «телом».

— Дамы никогда не могли равнодушно пройти мимо меня, — самодовольно заявил Барнс.

… В животе резко заурчало.

Постояв в некотором подобии объятий еще немного, Баки решил, что пора еще раз наведаться на кухню.

— Пока, красотка. Буду заходить в гости, — напоследок пообещал он и направился к выходу.

Робот согласно посвистела и метнулась провожать до дверей.

По пути на кухню Баки думал, что страшно не хотелось бы опять застать там этих… целующихся.

Еще меньше тянуло засечь их в процессе, так сказать, занятий любовью.

Не терпелось уже поесть по-человечески…

Слава Богу, кухня была пуста.

Баки проследовал к холодильнику, открыл дверцу и «завис».

Выбор был огромен.

Набрав кучу незнакомых продуктов Баки вернулся к себе.

Баночки с йогуртом заслужили одобрения.

Фрукты — Баки решил, что вся эта куча, фрукты — почти все были хороши.

Желтая овальная штука оказалась слишком кислой, но Баки мужественно съел и ее тоже.

На будущее, правда, решил, по возможности, ее избегать.

Жареная курица сама по себе была знакома, но в коробке с китайскими иероглифами оказалась непривычной на вкус.

Пахла тоже странно.

Но в хорошем смысле.

После ужина — черт, скорее уж завтрака — Баки немного поспал, помылся и с рассветом полез в воздуховод.

Робин Гуд уже был там.

На этот раз без лука, без мужика, но в майке и кедах.

Он живо общался через коммуникатор с каким-то Старком.

Периодически ржал и всячески измывался над собеседником.

Тот, по-видимому, в долгу не оставался.

Диалог был веселенький.

Ну, вернее, та часть, что доносилась до Баки.

Он немного послушал…

Отметил для себя несколько новых слов и, ловко обойдя Робина, отправился вглубь вентиляции.

Поздно вечером Баки выполз из воздуховода.

Все складывалось хорошо. Даже очень.

Местонахождение Стива было установлено.

Он был в безопасности.

Теперь для составления планов были необходимы данные.

Разные и, желательно, побольше.

Баки пошел наружу.

Чтобы совершить преступление.

Он решил украсть телефон.

Баки уже понял, что прибор является не только средством связи, но и источником информации.

Также было очевидно, что купить его без документов не выйдет.

Оставалось кого-нибудь ограбить.

Баки переживал.

Не хотелось кого-нибудь напугать.

И вообще, «светиться» не хотелось.

Но все оказалось гораздо проще…

В парке рядом с домом на лавочке сидела обнимающаяся и, периодически целующаяся, пара.

Телефон парня лежал рядом на скамейке.

Взять аппарат было плевым делом…

И теперь в распоряжении Баки была вся ночь.

На роскошной кровати, с телефоном, переполненным необходимыми данными.

Новая жизнь была… недурна.


	5. Chapter 5

Тони проснулся.

На кровати.

На своей.

Один…

— Блядь!

Вспомнился вчерашний вечер…

Капли…

Стив…

Член…

Последний мгновенно оживился и настоятельно потребовал ласки.

— Ну, нет! Дрочить на светлый образ Кэпа? Неа…

Срочно требовалось что-нибудь изобрести, в крайнем случае, починить.

Он быстренько скатился с постели и отправился в ванную.

— Контрастный душ — и ваш член спокоен и вял, — усмехнулся Тони. — На досуге можно подумать о продаже слогана. Средство для тех, у кого стоит на друзей. Ха-ха, Старк, ты жалок.

Синяк не изменился.

Глаз тоже шире открываться не стал.

Плечо болело, казалось, еще сильнее.

— Ладно, через неделю точно пройдет, — попытался успокоить себя Тони.

После интенсивных водных процедур захотелось есть.

— Употребим ранний завтрак. Очень ранний… — на часах было 3.47.

Тони направился на кухню.

— Так, и что же тут осталось? — пробормотал он, заглядывая в холодильник.

Китайскую еду подъели всю.

Йогурт тоже отсутствовал…

— Бартон, сссука!!! Всегда тащит именно мою еду! Ладно, поглядим… О, кашка Кэпа, овсяная… Отлично, немного здорового питания не повредит. Позаимствуем у Роджерса часть завтрака. Так, что еще? Теперь не очень здоровое… Сырок, ветчинка, хлебушек. Ооо, мороженое не сожрали, чудеса. Шоколадное, с зефирками и вафельной крошкой… Восхитительно!

Тони нашел поднос, сгрузил на него найденное и отправился в мастерскую.

Там началось странное…

Дубина не рванул навстречу…

Он стоял на зарядной платформе, понуро опустив голову.

— Дубина, ты чего?

Тот не реагировал.

— Дубина, ты что ли обиделся? На что хоть?

Ноль внимания…

— Так, Дубина, не надо пугать папочку. Ему сейчас и без того не очень…

Тишина…

— ДУБИНА!!! — заорал Тони.

— ДЖАРВИС! Да что, блядь, происходит-то? — Тони грохнул поднос на верстак.

— Сэр, исходя из модели поведения бота и основываясь на долгосрочных наблюдениях, можно, с большой долей вероятности, сделать вывод о том, что симптомы схожи — если только это возможно предположить — с появлением у него чувств. В данном случае — любви.

— Дубина влюбился?!

— Очень похоже на то, сэр.

— И в кого же так скоропостижно?

— А вот это, хозяин, пока не ясно.

— Ну, нихуя ж, себе! Дубина, сынок! Как тебя угораздило-то? И кто счастливица… или счастливец?

Дубина, наконец, отмер.

Размахивая рукой и взволнованно посвистывая, он быстро подъехал к верстаку.

— ДЖАРВИС, что там?

— Трудно разобрать, мистер Старк. Слишком много эмоций… Понял только, что речь идёт о прекрасном роботе с такой же рукой, как у него.

— Тебе сон приснился, что ли, Дубина? Ты влюбился в робота из сна? Ну ты даёшь! Я-то думал, ты к Роджерсу неровно дышишь! Так… — Тони задумчиво почесал голову. — Женить тебя пора, сынок! ДЖАРВИС, напомни попозже подумать в эту сторону.

— Непременно, сэр.

Тони быстро защёлкал мышкой и погрузился в размышления.

Дубина загрустил и отправился обратно на платформу.

— К вам Капитан, сэр, — спустя час, раздался тихий голос ДЖАРВИСа.

— Ага, пусти, — задумчиво разрешил Тони.

— Кэп, ты побегать собрался, — глядя на Роджерса в спортивном костюме, спросил он.

— Доброе утро, Тони. Здравствуйте, ДЖАРВИС, Дубина.

— Доброе утро, Капитан, — степенно ответил ИскИн.

Дубина просвистел из своего угла что-то печальное.

Роджерс удивленно оглянулся и вопросительно поднял брови…

Дубина всегда, всегда встречал его у входа.

— Спокойно, Кэп. У нас тут ЧУВСТВА. Возможно, не взаимные.

— В смысле?

— Мой мальчик… Да, Роджерс, мальчик… похоже, влюбился. В приснившегося робота-сердцееда. Теперь он в депрессии и все плохо… Предлагаю оставить его в покое. Не лезть, так сказать, в душу.

— Да, конечно, хорошо, как скажешь, — ответил Стив и, понизив голос и наклонившись прямо к Тони, добавил: — А ему станет лучше? Ну, со временем, я имею в виду?

— Любовь, Кэп, это такое дело… У всех по-разному… Но — я надеюсь — он пошёл в папочку, а мне время помогало всегда. Еще, конечно, Jack Daniel’s, но тут ему придётся как-то выкручиваться.

— Понятно… — Стив был явно впечатлён произошедшим.

— Так ты бегать или как? — продолжил начатую тему Тони.

— Я, да. Я на пробежку.

— А тут чего? Не иначе как переживал за тяжелораненого однополчанина? — ехидно ухмыльнулся Старк.

Роджерс покраснел.

Тони предсказуемо умилился.

Нет, смущенного Роджерса надо запретить законодательно. Причем во всех штатах нашей благословенной Родины. Такими темпами я вообще смотреть на него не смогу. Без стойкой эрекции, — подумал он.

— Да. Я пришел закАпать капли и посмотреть, как ты прикладываешь лед к своему, практически выбитому, плечу, — патетично произнес Капитан Праведный Гнев.

Вот уж нет!

Сегодня — точно, НЕТ!!!

Никаких капель, Роджерс, — панически метались в голове заполошные мысли.

Кэпа срочно нужно было отвлечь.

Желательно на что-нибудь важное…

— А я вот ем! — воскликнул, не дающий накрыть себя надвигающейся панической атаке, Тони. — Между прочим, спёр у тебя овсянку и теперь вот ем! — добавляя еще больше оптимизма в голос, заявил он.

Стив подозрительно глянул на, становящегося все более жизнерадостным, Старка.

Такое выражение лица у Тони могли вызвать многие вещи.

Очень многие.

Но никак не пища.

Не еда, это точно.

Значит, что-то происходит.

Подозрительное, — подумал он.

Надо вернуться к теме здоровья.

— Молодец. Горжусь тобой. Здоровая пища… сильное начало дня, — похвалил он. — Капли-то где? Неси скорее, мне еще пробежаться надо. А я пока — за льдом.

— Нет, Стив… — начал было Тони, но Роджерс практически выскочил за дверь, и разговаривать стало не с кем.

Тони решил — ни за что не давать капли.

Нет их и всё.

Не станет же Кэп ему руки выкручивать…

Ни метафорически, ни физически…

Да, точно.

Капель нет!

Капитан вернулся слишком быстро.

Развернул Тони вместе с креслом к себе лицом, вручил полотенце со льдом, прижал все это к плечу и произнес:

— Так это же я вчера капли убирал! Ты после закапывания так быстро спать ушел, а я остался и на полочку поставил.

Стив просто лучился счастьем.

Тони было больно смотреть на него, но, по-видимому, эрекция неизбежна…

Опять же, БЛЯДЬ!!!

И глаза закрыть невозможно…

Стив взял флакон с лекарством, интенсивно подышал на пальцы, прижал их к своей щеке — вчера он так не делал — низко наклонился к Тони и сказал:

— Не бойся. Я не больно.

Все, приплыли…

Глаза, веснушки, морщинка, губы, скулы и так по кругу, до бесконечности…

Шершавые подушечки пальцев на веках…

Пролившаяся влага на щеке Тони…

«Вражина» поднял голову…

Ну кто бы сомневался…

Пухлые губы Капитана Америка в непосредственной близости от вашего лица вылечат любую эректильную дисфункцию, — опять же, отличный слоган получится, в панике подумал Старк.

Какая же хрень в голову лезет, просто пиздец!

Член уже было не остановить.

Он гордо «расправлял плечи».

«Мужал», с превосходством «оглядывался» по сторонам и начинал молить о невозможном…

Тони обреченно застонал.

Роджерс заметил знаки внимания тела Старка и резко отшатнулся.

— Вот так друзей мы и теряем, — отрешенно пробубнил Тони, глядя вслед, гигантскими шагами уходящему из мастерской, Кэпу.

— Ну что ж, Дубина. Мы с тобой теперь, в некотором смысле, братья по несчастью. Не взаимная любовь, она такая… не взаимная…

Тони было плохо.

Гениальный мозг все прокручивал и прокручивал одну и ту же картину — взгляд Стива, опускающийся к паху Тони, распахивающиеся в ужасе глаза, изумление и, наверное, отвращение, Старк не очень понял последнюю эмоцию, промелькнувшую на безупречном лице.

Как теперь с ним общаться, Тони вообще не понимал.

Прикинуться шлангом, — мелькнула дикая мысль.

А, может, не такая и дикая, — решил он, слегка успокоившись.

Уйду, пожалуй, в несознанку: нет, не на тебя; при чем тут ты; утро, полное отсутствие секса, Пеппер ушла слишком давно; просто близость человеческого тела и бла-бла-бла…

Похоже на план, — решил Тони, окончательно повеселел и вернулся к мониторам.

Зародившаяся до прихода Роджерса идея, требовала немедленного воплощения.


	6. Chapter 6

Теперь Баки знал много.

Очень много.

Информация переполняла его, как куча смятых бумаг — мусорную корзину.

И в данный момент весь этот хаос требовалось упорядочить…

Баки полез в вентиляцию.

Было уже утро, и встретиться со случайной горничной, или как там они теперь назывались, Баки не хотел.

Лучник, теперь Баки знал, что это Бартон, сегодня отсутствовал.

Баки засел в одном из многочисленных закутков, имеющихся в воздуховоде, и принялся упорно думать.

Башня, в которой все жили, принадлежала Старку.

Мастерская, в которой Баки встретил робота, принадлежала ему же.

Робота звали Дубиной.

Баки подумал, что это очень странное имя для робота девочки.

Но, создателю, конечно, виднее.

Стив искал его.

Почему-то в Европе…

«Находиться» пока не хотелось.

Рано.

Нужно накопить побольше данных, понаблюдать.

А для этого требовалось время.

И его было в избытке…

Правда, слегка беспокоила рука.

Она с каждым днем слушалась все хуже и хуже.

Но с этим можно было жить.

И, в случае чего, даже драться.

После захода солнца Баки спустился к себе и отправился принимать горячую ванну.

На полках обнаружилась пропасть бутылочек, флакончиков, баночек и пузырьков.

Баки приуныл.

А потом решил — надо нюхать.

Суперсолдат он или как?

Четвертая бутыль с надписью «Иланг-иланг» произвела неизгладимое впечатление.

Запах был… воодушевляющим.

Баки моментально почувствовал духовный подъем, как и было заявлено на этикетке.

Средство позиционировалось как универсальное — для лица, тела и волос, и Баки еще больше оживился.

С его гривой это было особенно актуально.

Эмульсия гарантировала: стимуляцию роста волос, разглаживание морщин, омоложение.

Злободневненько…

Баки щедро плеснул из флакона в набранную воду и решительно полез следом.

Пахло волшебно.

Баки постепенно расслабился и незаметно задремал.

Минуты через две произошло «что-то».

Духовный подъем стремительно переставал быть исключительно духовным.

Тело нагрелось и решило присоединиться к «вечеринке».

Член встал, как говорится, в полный рост.

Баки решил подождать, пока страждущий организм одумается.

Прошло ещё минуты две…

И ещё…

Тело самоотверженно не сдавалось.

Так, ладно, хрен с тобой, — подумал Баки и взял проблему в руки.

Подзабыл, как это, — мелькнула трусливая мысль.

Решил представлять дамочек.

Память услужливо начала показ.

Кулак на члене ускорился.

Так, теперь — большим пальцем по головке, да, вот так…

Еще раз…

Затем, вот здесь — под головкой, провести и надавить…

И вдоль венки вниз и обратно…

О, дааа…

Повторить… дважды.

И снова — дааа, блядь!

Теперь левую руку — на яйца.

Покатать, слегка сжать…

Зубы сами прикусили нижнюю губу, глаза закрылись, из горла вырвались… нехарактерные звуки.

Низкие стоны, — определил Баки.

Томные волны побежали от поясницы вниз по бедрам.

Задница тоже ощутила нечто…

Приятная щекотка неясной этиологии, — решил Баки.

Тело вспоминало, рука вспоминала, член и яйца вспоминали тоже.

Только мозг решил вдруг взбрыкнуть и принялся вспоминать Стива.

Роджерс… в его супер-блядь-обтягивающих суперсолдатских супер… рейтузах-гамашах-кальсонах на супер аппетитной… ааахххх… супер заднице…

— БЛЯДЬ… СТИВ…

Оргазм прошиб насквозь, яйца поджались, тело вытянулось, на шее выступили напряженные жилы, пальцы судорожно впились в бортики ванны.

Пиздец…

Кончил с именем лучшего друга на губах…

— Так, и что, блядь, происходит? — озвучил Баки пришедшую мысль.

Барнс был умным.

И, несмотря на всяческое дерьмо, происходившее в его жизни последние 70 лет, умным он и остался.

Думать о том, «как?» и «на кого?» дрочил бывший Зимний Солдат сил не было совершенно.

А вот на вопрос «почему?» ответ пришел практически сразу.

Тело повелось на запах!

Баки быстро вылез и двинул в кровать.

— Интересно… посмотрим, — Баки достал телефон.

— Так… иланг… волосы… кожа… эфирные масла… афродизиак? А это что за хрень?

— Чтооо? Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь?

Баки расстроился.

Запах был… упоительный.

Отказаться от него из-за стояка — не вариант — сформировалась окончательная мысль.

Ванна — нет, быстрый душ — да!

Супер решение для суперсолдата.

На этой позитивной ноте Баки отправился немного подкрепиться.

…Кухня была закрыта…

…На большой висячий замок…

Не понял…

Баки, пораженно застыл перед дверью.

Не от меня ли?

Возможно, вчера было съедено слишком большое количество дорогостоящего провианта?

Вскрыть замок, конечно, было минутным делом, но Баки решил ситуацию не обострять.

В конце концов, голодать приходилось и раньше.

Баки пошел в мастерскую.

Дубина чувствовала его приближение, не иначе.

Как только Баки показался за стеклом, метнулась к двери, игриво посвистывая.

— Скучала, девочка? — улыбнулся Барнс.

Дубина защебетала еще веселее и распахнула дверь.

— Здравствуй, здравствуй, красавица, — проворковал Баки и принялся гладить робота по лапе.

Дубина была в экстазе…

Подставлялась под ласку и громко урчала, как гигантский кот.

— Хорошая моя. Я пришел. Голодный, правда, но… — договорить Баки не успел.

Дубина вцепилась в майку и потащила к верстаку.

На его огромной поверхности не было ни одного свободного дюйма.

— Вот это бардак! — восхитился Баки. — А ты не должна тут прибираться, или что-то в этом духе?

Дубина энергично закивала, соглашаясь.

Затем ловко приподняла ближайшую коробку, а под ней…

…Оказалась еда.

— Это мне? — с надеждой, уточнил Баки.

Дубина утвердительно помахала головой.

— Я люблю тебя, девочка!!! — Баки нагло уселся в хозяйское кресло.

Дубина немедленно впала в экстаз повторно…

Конечно, холодная овсянка не вселяла громадного оптимизма, но это было намного, намного лучше, чем ничего.

Каша закончилась, не успев начаться.

— Ну, раз у вас больше ничего нет… — Баки звучно хлопнул ладонями по коленям.

Дубина рванула к ящику соседнего стола.

Вернулась с пачкой печенья и двумя Марсами.

— Ну, Дубинка, так это же совсем другой коленкор!

Она застыла, а потом медленно покатила вокруг кресла, удивленно щебеча.

— Ты это про имя, что ли? Я тут подумал, что такой приятной во всех отношениях даме зваться Дубиной, ну совсем печально. Поэтому, будешь Дубинкой… Как тебе?

Дубина и в третий раз впала в экстаз…

Баки едва успел покончить с последней шоколадкой, как услышал звук приближающихся шагов.

— Ну, нихуя ж себе, раскладик! — шепотом выразил он свое возмущение Дубинке.

Благо, вентиляция находилась в ярде от дислокации бывшего зловещего ассасина.

Решетка воздуховода встала на прежнее место одновременно с вошедшим в помещение человеком.

— Старк, — прошептал Баки.

— Хозяин, — тихо произнес ДЖАРВИС.

— Привет всем, — громко сказал Тони.

— Суки, все испортили, — подумала вслух Дубинка и уныло отправилась заряжаться.

Но окружающие услышали только глухое жужжание…

— Дубина, ты в печали? — Тони был бодр и весел.

В три часа утра…

Тот не ответил.

— ДЖАРВИС, чувства не остыли, как я погляжу. Пламя любви пылает всё ярче?

— По-видимому, Вы правы, сэр.

— Ладушки. Ну что, поработаем на досуге? — Тони буквально подскакивал от переполнявшей его энергии.

Обойдя верстак, он уселся в кресло и шумно втянул носом воздух.

— Чем это пахнет, ДЖАРВИС? Приятно, кстати!

Баки решил дальше судьбу не искушать и отправился на кухню прямо по воздуховоду.

— Да что ж так не везет то, а? — эмоционально процедил он через несколько минут, глядя на топчущегося перед открытым холодильником голого по пояс, босого Роджерса.

На кухне было слишком жарко.

Притаившийся в вентиляции Барнс принялся интенсивно потеть.

Стив неспешно закрыл дверцу, медленно положил «добычу» на стол и сосредоточенно завертел головой.

Осторожно повел носом.

Подошел поближе к решетке воздуховода и глубоко вдохнул…

И еще раз…

Стива бросило в жар.

Он начал стремительно розоветь, а его пенис внезапно решил «проснуться».

— Звездно-полосатый, ты, часом, не заболел, — раздался за спиной ехидный голос. — Печально нюхать мои стены не обязательно глубокой ночью.

Стив растеряно замер.

Повернуться было совершенно невозможно.

Эрекция крепла, и тонкие штаны совсем ничего не скрывали.

— О, и тут этот запах! Чувствуешь, Кэп? Чем это пахнет, не знаешь?

Баки был сильно голоден, и продолжал нервничать.

Потоотделение увеличивалось…

Запах становился насыщеннее, эрекция «добралась», наконец, и до хозяина башни.

— Блядь, опять? Да ты издеваешься? — возмущенно прошипел Тони и перевёл взгляд с обнаженно-скульптурной спины и едва прикрытой шикарной задницы Капитана Америка на собственные штаны.

— Так, ладно. Приятно было повидаться и всё такое… Пока, Роджерс, увидимся, — Тони быстренько потопал в мастерскую, чувствуя себя почти счастливым оттого, что тот так и не обернулся.

Оставшийся в одиночестве Стив также был практически счастлив — Старк не заметил его позора…

Собрав по-быстрому всю выложенную на стол еду, он потрусил в спальню.

— Блядь! Думал, не дождусь уже, — Баки Барнс, не менее счастливый, чем предыдущие двое, протиснулся в узкое вентиляционное отверстие и, облегченно выдохнув, встретился, наконец, с холодильником.


	7. Chapter 7

Баки страстно полюбил еду.

А та нежно полюбила его в ответ.

Он пришел к такому выводу после довольно длительного промежутка времени, прошедшего с момента их первой встречи в Новой-Жизни-Без-Кресла.

Она приносила ему чувство глубокого удовлетворения.

Бесконечно радовала, вдохновляла и делала счастливым.

Ее хотелось видеть снова и снова.

Что же это, если не любовь?

В частности, Баки не на шутку запал на пиццу.

Иногда в мастерской Дубинка доставала из своих закромов пару кусков горячего, волшебно пахнувшего наслаждения.

И Баки тихонько кайфовал, растекаясь довольной лужицей у ног робота.

С чудесным миром гамбургеров его познакомил Бартон.

Передвигаясь по вентиляции, Барнс старался не пересекаться с резвым лучником.

Благо, тот предпочитал прокладывать маршруты вдали от следовавшего своим курсом бывшего Зимнего Солдата.

Бартон постоянно был с кем-нибудь на связи.

Чаще всего с Филом Коулсоном — мужиком в костюме.

Баки постепенно начал разбираться в сложных взаимоотношениях — как нынешних, так и прежних — практически всех обитателей башни.

Со Старком Клинт общался чуть реже, но их диалоги вызывали у Баки бурю с трудом сдерживаемого восторга.

Это была песня.

Нет, не так — ПЕСНЯ… вот как.

Баки не представлял, что мог бы общаться с кем-нибудь так же… интенсивно и в столь образных выражениях.

Иногда, к его огромному удовольствию, Бартон включал громкую связь, и жизнь становилась значительно краше.

В этих словесных дуэлях Старк одерживал верх гораздо чаще.

Баки тайно болел именно за Железного Человека.

Его юмор и сарказм просто… «убивали» Баки.

А словарный запас и частота произносимых слов вызывали тайное восхищение.

Иногда Баки ловил себя на мысли увековечить особо запомнившуюся фразу или слово.

Но писать было нечем, да и блеснуть записанным было не перед кем…

Поэтому он просто слушал и млел.

Свою лепту, безусловно, вносил и голос Старка.

Что-то в нем было такое… такое…

И вот, пробравшись в воздуховод почти под вечер, Баки услышал шум.

Орал Бартон.

На Старка…

По громкой связи…

Сильно, взаимно, матом…

Баки блаженно прикрыл глаза.

… И это было долго…

Закончив чрезвычайно эмоциональный диалог, Клинт принялся за еду.

Она приятно пахла.

И выглядела… заманчиво…

Баки полез в интернет и… знакомство, пока только визуальное, с гамбургером состоялось!

Бывшему тайному ассасину отваги не занимать!

Смелость и решительность, его второе — ладно, третье — имя!

Под покровом ночи Баки отправился в Макдональдс.

Эта еда заслуживала скорейшего личного знакомства.

Поздним вечером в своей большой, чистой, мягкой, удобной кровати, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был вовлечен в секту любителей фаст-фуда.

Боже, благослови Америку!

Уснул Баки довольным…

Но настоящая любовь пришла к Баки в лице пирожного.

Последующее через неделю знакомство с его старшим братом — тортом, произвело эффект контрольного в голову.

Баки понял смысл жизни…

Вернее то, что вся его предыдущая жизнь смысла не имела.

А теперь — обрела!

Через 2 дома вверх по улице бывший Зимний Солдат обнаружил «Little Cupcake Bakeshop», и теперь уже ничто и никогда не станет прежним…

* * *

Барнсу нестерпимо хотелось торта.

Снова.

Позавчера он покупал «Кофейный».

Тот оказался сказочно хорош.

Сегодня настало время чизкейка, Баки видел его раньше в витрине.

Как только стемнело, выдвинулся в сторону пекарни.

На обратном пути Баки предвкушал…

Чизкейк оказался шоколадным, и бывшему зловещему ассасину просто не терпелось попробовать это великолепие.

Баки настолько погрузился в мечты, что не сразу расслышал звучавшие как будто сквозь вату слова.

Человек говорил на русском:

— … Ржавый — Семнадцать — Рассвет…

Пальцы, державшие торт разжались, и мир погас.

* * *

Тони рывком сел на кровати.

— Сэр. Мистер Старк, — послышался тихий голос ДЖАРВИСа.

— Да, что? Тревога? Броню.

— Нет, хозяин. Боюсь, у нас… ситуация.

— У каких конкретно «нас»? — Тони быстро натягивал джинсы.

— У нас с вами, Дубины и… осмелюсь предположить — сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, сэр, — в голосе ИИ были явственно слышны нотки сожаления. — Мистер Старк, Дубина в мастерской и вам необходимо поговорить с ним.

Это было…

Пиздец это был, вот что.

Схватив майку, Тони выскочил за дверь.

— Так, ДЖАРВИС, резюмируй.

Путь по коридорам и лестницам был труден…

Черт, скоро полтинник, — подумалось на бегу.

— Дубина… Я назвал бы это истерикой… — обстоятельно начал ДЖАРВИС.

— Дальше… Ну не тяни же, блядь!

— Хорошо, сэр. Излагаю мою версию произошедшего: сержант Барнс в течение довольно продолжительного времени находился в башне и вступил в контакт с Дубиной…

— Стоп! Тормози! Продолжительное время, это сколько? Как быстро ты его обнаружил? Минут десять, что ли?

ИИ вдохнул.

И выдохнул:

— Полтора месяца, сэр.

— Не понял, повтори!

ДЖАРВИС вздохнул ещё тяжелее, выдержал паузу и произнес:

— Полтора чёртовых месяца, сэр!

Тони не знал, чему удивился больше: ругающемуся ИскИну или озвученному временному отрезку.

— Но, как… Этого не может быть! Не может же? — Тони просил его успокоить.

— К моему глубочайшему сожалению, мистер Старк, это правда. В течение шести недель сержант проживал в башне и никто, кроме Дубины об этом не знал. СЕРЖАНТ… ПРОЖИВАЛ…  
— И ни один искусственный интеллект, кроме маленького, ущербного, прошу прощения, хозяин — ваши слова — бота не знал об этом. Не видел, не подозревал, не догадывался, не… — голос ДЖАРВИСа терял всяческие интонации.

— Так, ладно, остановись, — Тони понял, что паническая атака с последующей затяжной депрессией грозит не ему одному.

— Все, я приполз, — распахивая дверь в мастерскую, бессильно прохрипел Тони.

… Дубина плакал…

У Тони моментально навернулись ответные слезы.

Конечно, робот не мог… источать влагу, но он выглядел так, что Тони понял — малыш безутешно рыдает.

— Сынок, ты чего?

Дубина поднял голову и бросился к Тони.

— Ну, Дубина, ну хороший мой… Перестань. Ну что такое? — он гладил бота по корпусу, и сердце сжималось, глядя на такое широкомасштабное горе.

Дубина затараторил.

— Слишком эмоционально, сэр, но я слежу за нитью повествования. Сейчас подытожу и кратко изложу, — к ДЖАРВИСу, похоже, возвращалось самообладание.

Тони полегчало.

За реактором немного отпустило…

Бот никак не мог успокоиться.

ДЖАРВИС слушал…

Тони терпеливо ждал.

Терпеливо? да, точно…

— Сэр, — голос ИскИна звучал потрясенно. — Как я и говорил, сержант Барнс проживал тут в течение полутора ме…

— Сынок, так ты это в Зимнего Солдата что ли влюбился? — бесцеремонно перебил Тони.

Его голос звучал не менее потрясенно.

Дубина размашисто закивал.

— Ну, я, блядь… гений! Ты ж нам все давным-давно рассказал, а мы — два дебила…

— Если позволите, сэр, я продолжу: … полутора месяцев, Дубина его кормил, Барнс приходил сюда, в мастерскую…

— О, Боже! Отмороженный ублюдок в моем доме! — Тони драматично прикрыл глаза ладонью.

—… за все это время он ни сделал ничего, хм… криминального, Дубина влюбился, но неделю назад Барнс не вернулся.

— Недееелю?

— Дубина не был уверен… Сначала он решил, что его бросили. И еще, пожалуй, самое важное — Дубина его пеленгует. Не знаю, каким образом. Я не могу его обнаружить ни в здании, ни вне, а бот, вернее, я — посредством Дубины, знаю, где находится сержант в данный момент.

— Так, обобщаем: ты Барнса отловить не можешь, с помощью электроники, я имею в виду, Дубина — единственный, кто перехватывает сигнал, но неделю назад тот исчез с радара, а сейчас — появился вновь?

— Да, сэр. Дела обстоят именно таким образом, — голос ДЖАРВИСа был полон вселенской скорбью.

— Понятно, — Тони резко выдохнул. — Я тут отлучусь ненадолго, с тобой всё в порядке будет?

— Сегодняшний день практически завершён, дальнейшего снижения эффективности не ожидается.

— Да нахер твою эффективность… Я ж не про неё…

— Да, сэр. Благодарю, со мной всё будет хорошо.

— Ну, тогда пришло время будить Роджерса.

* * *

Баки очнулся в кресле.

Нееет!

Не надо! — мысли метались и кружили в голове.

Успокоиться не получалось.

Дыши.

Дыши, мать твою…

Вот так, тише, тише…

Спокойно… еще спокойнее…

Это не то помещение.

Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось.

Паника, нехотя, отступала.

Комната не та…

О, кресло тоже не то…

Постепенно получалось мыслить рационально.

Баки лихорадочно огляделся.

Кресло обычное, стоматологическое, стояло в спальне.

Большой, светлой спальне с тремя французскими окнами и огромной кроватью.

Баки привязали к креслу не только за руки, за ноги, но и вокруг пояса, да еще и рот залепили.

Профессионалы, мать их, мелькнула мысль…

В этот день никто не пришел.

А Баки так сильно требовалось посетить уборную…

Ублюдки явились только на следующий день.

Запеленали как младенца, ей-богу!

Но в туалет сводили.

Воткнули в вену капельницу, и… начался ад…

От препаратов Баки отупел моментально.

Люди входили в комнату, выходили из нее, лица менялись, мелькали калейдоскопом перед глазами, но кто-нибудь постоянно все повторял и повторял те слова на русском.

Речь звучала тускло и монотонно, но не прекращалась ни на секунду.

Баки не мог спать, тело было вялым и тяжелым.

Мысли исчезали…

Баки терял себя…

На третий день пришла женщина.

И начала говорить, что он сам во всем виноват.

Что сам захотел стать таким — безжалостным сумасшедшим убийцей.

Что его жертвы — невинные люди, чьи жизни он забрал без жалости и сострадания.

Баки пришел в ужас.

Блядь, он сорок шесть дней кропотливо выстраивал эту свою Новую-Счастливую-Жизнь-После-Кресла.

По кирпичику…

У него появилось «хорошее»…

Довольно много «хорошего».

Но пришли Гидровские мудаки и все похерили!

Бывший Зимний Солдат не готов был стать «нынешним».

Баки искал в своей голове что-нибудь, за что можно зацепиться и удержаться, не сорвавшись за грань.

Перед глазами появилось лицо избитого на хеликариере Роджерса — на нем тогда живого места не осталось — металлическая рука, хули!

Следом зазвучал голос Старка.

Веселый, яркий, хрипловатый… провоцирующий… волнующий…

Баки решил прокручивать их в мыслях снова, и снова.

До бесконечности…

Пока они еще оставались — эти самые мысли…

… Баки открыл глаза…

Вокруг все грохотало и взрывалось.

Баки не помнил, кто он и где.

В дверном проеме стоял Стив.

Его лицо — единственное, что Баки помнил.

Рядом стоял красно-золотой… робот?

Когда тот заговорил, Баки понял — голос Старка вторая константа в его голове.

Додумав все это, Баки милосердно позволил себе отключиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Баки, кровать и еда](https://yadi.sk/i/-VXM8fCc3L6H2M/)


	8. Chapter 8

— Блядь, — с выражением произнес Капитан Америка.

И брови Тони Старка изумленно поползли вверх…

— Ты охуел, Роджерс! Не ломай мне устоявшуюся картину мира!

— Тони, не надо, прошу тебя, — измученно простонал Стив.

— Нет, Кэп, подожди. А как же «следи за языком», и гневный взгляд, глубокий вздох и челюсть в потолок?

Тони произносил слова без участия мозга.

В этом ему — Тони Старку равных не было…

Мозг в это время пытался выйти из ступора.

Матерящийся Кэп — как вода или огонь, на которые можно смотреть и, в данном случае, слушать, бесконечно.

Блядь, новый поворот.

Стив Роджерс с головы до пят — кинк Тони Старка, — пробилась одинокая мысль.

Стив произносил это…

Тянуло сказать — божественно…

И Тони кайфовал…

А время было… Ну, скажем прямо, не совсем для этого подходящее.

Они нашли Барнса.

На восьмой день…

… И тот был совсем плох.

Лучшие врачи, оборудование, препараты, все дела.

Но в сознание пациент не приходил уже третьи сутки.

Роджерс извелся…

Химия, которой в том особняке накачали Барнса, была убойной.

Из организма ее вывести удалось, но вот последствия…

Никто ничего определенного не мог сказать о последствиях.

Приходилось ждать.

Роджерс в образе МатьТерезы, смиренно сидел у изголовья постели Барнса в палате, оборудованной рядом со спальней Кэпа.

Тони ждать не умел.

Периодически сбегал в мастерскую — поутешать ДЖАРВИСа и Дубину, по-быстрому изобрести пару-тройку разных штук — или в столовую — вступить в оживленную дискуссию с обитателями башни. Усовершенствовать, так сказать, теряющий былую остроту сарказм.

Один раз Пеппер даже удалось заманить его на заседание совета директоров.

К концу встречи она сожалела об этом неимоверно.

Тони был невыносим.

Прошелся по всем болевым точкам присутствующих в переговорной.

С особой жестокостью.

В итоге Пеппер выгнала его к чертовой матери.

А еще Тони ревновал.

Качественно так, не по-детски…

И когда видел озабоченное Кэповское лицо, тянуло пересечься с бутылкой Jack Daniel’s и хоть на одну ночь перестать гонять в голове эти дерьмовые мысли.

Тони все понимал.

Титан мысли, как-никак.

Конечно, он видел, как смотрит Роджерс на своего Баки.

И это бесило.

До белой пелены перед глазами.

Ублюдочный отморозок, убивший отца и маму, был, в данный, блядь, момент, самым важным человеком для Капитана, мать его, Америка!

Который, в свою очередь, стал абсолютно необходим самому Тони.

Вот же блядство!

— Приветствую тебя, о, самый гениальный из великого множества гениев всех времен и народов!

Тони испуганно оглянулся.

Когда он успел зайти на кухню, да еще сесть за стол, держа в руках дымящуюся кружку кофе, Тони понятия не имел.

Роджерс, шикарно произнесший «блядь», стал его последним сегодняшним воспоминанием.

— Бартон, ты все-таки свалился с очередной крыши?

Клинт сидел за столом напротив. За его спиной маячил Коулсон с приличной кипой бумаг под мышкой.

— Нет. Просто я рассказал ему о твоей работе над доведением до совершенства его стрел с трансформирующимися наконечниками, колчана и перчаток, — Коулсон шлепнул бумаги на стол и направился к кофеварке.

— Тебе налить? — Бартон утвердительно качнул головой.

Фил налил две кружки доппио и уселся вплотную к Клинту.

— Леголас, ты на этом с подхалимажем можешь закончить. Я все твои игрушки еще вчера проапгрейдил, а так как в радиусе двадцати миль больше ни одного Купидона не наблюдается, они по умолчанию достанутся тебе. В любом случае.

— Фух, слава Богу! — Клинт картинно смахнул со лба воображаемый пот и стряхнул его на пол. — Чтоб вы знали, лесть тааак утомляет… Не правда ли, агент Коулсон? — продолжил Бартон и принялся моститься к тому на колени.

— Ехидна, — констатировал Фил, обнимая его за пояс и прижимая к себе.

— Но любимая, — закончил тот, счастливо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, пристраивая голову Коулсону на плечо.

— Безусловно, — Фил легко коснулся губами его волос.

Тони смотрел на все это не отрываясь.

Эти двое не демонстрировали свои чувства так явно… ммм… никогда?

— Старк!

— Ну? — Тони никак не мог перестать глазеть.

— Иди, попялься на Роджерса, — Клинт даже глаз не приоткрыл.

— В честь чего это?

— Знаешь, Тони, я прошу прощения, но в данный момент о твоих чувствах к Капитану Америка не знает, пожалуй, только этот самый Капитан, — сочувствие в тоне Коулсона вынуждало бросить в ответ что-нибудь максимально ядовитое.

— Ну ладно, мне, пожалуй, пора, — Бартон плавно поднялся и не менее плавно просочился в воздуховод, пристраивая решетку на место. — Время размяться! Старк, отдельный респект за количество и ширину вентиляционных коммуникаций в башне, — голос, удаляясь, звучал все тише. — Подозреваю, что свежемороженый Баки Кэпа неоднократно бывал в Моем-Личном-Прекрасном-Мире, и то, что я его ни разу, блядь, не засек, безусловно, твоя заслуга. Поубивали бы друг друга, как нечего делать… от неожиданности, — голос заглох окончательно.

Монолог Клинта сбил настроение.

Хамить расхотелось…

Тони скептически выгнул бровь и глянул на Фила.

— Ну что? У всех свои способы борьбы со стрессом, — Коулсон развел руками. — И он выбрал еще не самый паршивый…

Тони печально вздохнул.

— Прямо все знают? — осторожно начал он.

Фил дураком не был.

— Я не слепой, а у супергероев со зрением, тем более, все отлично. Но обсуждать это с тобой никто не будет. У всех своих больных мозолей хватает, и желание со всей дури пробежаться по чужим, отсутствует начисто.

— Ясно. Пожалуй, увидимся позднее, — скороговоркой выпалил Тони и отправился обратно к Кэпу.

* * *

Стив смотрел на Барнса…

Просто не верилось, Баки.

Здесь…

Семьдесят. Гребаных. Лет.

Когда той ночью ДЖАРВИС разбудил его и рассказал о том, что произошло, Стив опомнился только в мастерской у Тони, стоя в полной экипировке и цепляя щит за спину.

— Вдвоем пойдем или с хороводом? — броня Тони резво собиралась на хозяине.

— Вдвоем не получится, я уже тут, — голос Бартона слегка опередил вылезавшее из вентиляции тело.

— Я, блядь, знал, что ты там не просто так ползаешь. Уши греешь? — немедленно возмутился Старк.

— Ой, ладно! Зубы не надо мне заговаривать! Я иду с вами, не обсуждается, и сейчас Нат…

— Я здесь, — Наташа закрепляла коммуникатор за ухом. — Как не стыдно, хотели оставить слабую женщину в одиночестве!

— Ты это о себе что ли, Вдова? Бога побойся, — Тони посмотрел на Стива. — Вчетвером?

— Хорошо, — Роджерс был само спокойствие. — Прости, Наташа, но мы с Тони и сами бы справились.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но пистолеты, ножи и стрелы не бывают лишними при попытке вернуть домой лучшего друга. Не так ли? — засранка улыбалась, и ямочки на ее щеках излучали восторг.

— ДЖАРВИС, остаешься за старшего. Дубина, не горюй, отобьем твою пассию! — Тони, как мог, поднимал боевой дух.

— Кого?

— Кэп, у тебя, черт возьми, соперник появился! Дубина то наш — губа не дура — Барнса твоего полюбил. Большой и чистой любовью, прикинь. Как вы его теперь делить будете? Ума не приложу!

— Сначала вернуть надо, — Клинт похлопал по плечу стремительно «подрумянивающегося» Стива.

— Это не обсуждается, — Наташа уже бежала к лифту.

Бартон семенил за ней, поправляя за спиной колчан.

— Мы на Харлее, пожалуй, — бросил он в направлении Тони.

— О’кей. ДЖАРВИС, сообщи Бартону адрес. Кэп, ты со мной? — Тони раскинул руки, как для объятий.

— Да, Тони. Полетели. С Богом, — последние слова Стив шепнул, уткнувшись в согнутую руку Старка.

* * *

Баки не спал.

Но глаза не открывались.

Тело вообще не воспринималось как свое.

Баки слышал звуки.

Шаги, голоса, скрипы.

Но язык не слушался, и с произнесением слов были проблемы.

А еще он помнил.

Не все…

Только то, что было до похищения, и что он успел восстановить в памяти на тот момент.

Что говорила та дамочка, помнил тоже.

О его вине и убитых людях.

Конечно, это была правда.

Если бы он сопротивлялся, никто с ним ничего сделать бы не смог.

Столько людей пострадало из-за того, что Баки Барнс был трусом, и все это вовремя не остановил.

Самоубийство совершить ему точно никто помешать не сумел бы.

В его распоряжении было целых семьдесят лет…

И теперь Баки не знал, хотелось ему, чтобы память вернулась полностью или не очень…

Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол.

А вокруг постоянно были люди.

Обдумать все спокойно не было никакой возможности.

И Стив…

Он постоянно был рядом.

Баки слышал его совсем близко.

— Роджерс, войти можно, или опять обложишь?

И этот голос Баки помнил. Тот как-будто погладил его прямо по растрёпанным нервам.

Тони Старк, сын Говарда…

Про него та дама из особняка тоже говорила и про Марию.

Пожалуй, меня убьют…

Мысль не показалась такой уж страшной.

В ней даже было что-то…

Возмездие, расплата… все правильно.

Жизнь за жизнь…

Баки тихо вздохнул.

— Нет, Тони. Прости. Заходи, конечно.

— Ну как твое эскимо? Подтаивать не начало? Может в морозилочку, пока не поздно?

А вот тут Баки испугался.

Умереть, это одно.

Справедливо и даже правильно.

А вот криокамера…

Это пиздец…

И кресло тоже у них, наверное.

От этой мысли Баки задрожал.

— Тони! — сердито зашипел Роджерс. — Не все может быть предметом для шутки, прекрати!

— Ладно, Роджерс. Кончай истерить. Доктора говорят что-нибудь обнадежив… Ооо, Стив! — Тони изумленно таращился на открывшего глаза Барнса.

— Баки! Слава Богу, — Стив не сводил с него взгляд.

Взял за живую ладонь и переплел пальцы со своими.

Тони попытался взять себя в руки и не сразу набрасываться на… объект внимания Роджерса и убийцу родителей.

Блядь, гребаная Санта-Барбара.

— Ладно, Кэп, пойду я. Про морозилку подумай. Помогу, если что, — шутилось с трудом, хотелось поскорее выйти за дверь и не видеть этих сцепленных рук и счастливого лица Роджерса.

Баки с ужасом смотрел Стиву в глаза.

— Нет, Баки! Он шутит… Мы давно нашли и уничтожили и камеру, и кресло, — Стив погладил другой рукой их пальцы.

Глаза Баки закрылись.

Просто убьют, слава Богу.

Дверь распахнулась.

Вошли доктора.

— Мистер Старк. Мы поработаем с пациентом, если вы не против, — заискивающе произнес самый младший из вошедших.

— Да ради Бога. Он весь ваш.

— Пойдем, Роджерс. Поедим, что ли, — Тони похлопал себя по майке на животе.

Теперь захотелось увести Стива отсюда.

Тони решил воспринять это как маленькую победу над Барнсом.

Кэп же пойдет со мной, — мысль была не сильно здравая, но за неимением…

— Баки, мы уйдем ненадолго. Врачи тебя осмотрят, ладно? И я сразу вернусь. Все будет хорошо! Баки, я так рад, — Роджерс часто засопел.

— Все, пошли, Кэп. Сырость разводить попозже начнем. Сейчас эскулапам место освободи… Давай, давай, шевелись, — Тони энергично толкал его к двери, уводя из комнаты.

* * *

Доктора закончили быстро.

Ушли, плотно закрыв дверь.

Лежать на койке, подключенным к мониторам и капельнице, сил больше не было.

Баки сел.

Свесил ноги и попробовал встать.

Голову повело, но не критично…

Медленно отцепив датчики и вытащив иглу, Баки поднялся.

Постоял какое-то время.

Падать, вроде, не собирался.

Но в вентиляцию точно не залезть…

Баки решил пойти к себе.

Срочно требовалось одиночество.

И он пошел.

В коридоре никого не было.

Лифт стоял на этаже.

Баки вернулся в свою комнату и закрыл дверь на ключ.


	9. Chapter 9

Тони привел Роджерса на кухню, уселся за стол и велел собрать что-нибудь перекусить.

— Не надо наглеть, — Стив криво улыбнулся и открыл холодильник.

— Точно. Ни стыда, ни совести… — Тони принялся загибать пальцы. — Едите, пьете, ночуете, воду льете, телевизор смотрите, свет горит практически непрерывно, интернет — бесплатный, прибамбасы всем изобретаю и чиню, форма, опять-таки ж не дешевая. Дальше, Барнс нарисовался — доктора, техника, лекарство…

— Извини, Тони. Прости, пожалуйста. Я понимаю, что тебе совсем не легко с нами и все это стоит денег… Я же предлагал разделить расходы, — Стив не останавливаясь выставлял на стол тарелки с едой.

— Так, Роджерс, заткнись. И накорми уже меня в моей собственной кухне моими собственными продуктами! — Тони откинулся на спинку стула.

Кэп послушно велся на провокации, как всегда, отвлекаясь.

Совсем не дурно, — удовлетворенно подумал Тони, запихивая в рот порядочный кусок сыра.

Поесть не вышло.

— Сэр, прошу простить, но Джеймс Барнс покинул палату, — ДЖАРВИС заметно нервничал. — Дубина засёк движение, и мы сканируем здание на предмет обнаружения объекта.

— Да ёб же твою мать, Роджерс! Что ж он у тебя такой энергичный то, а? Пожрать не даст, — проворчал Тони, сгребая еду на здоровенный поднос.

— На, держи, — передавая ношу озабоченному Роджерсу, буркнул Тони и пошел наливать кофе. — Давай, иди уже в мастерскую, я сейчас. Разыщем твой пломбир, не дрейфь.

В мастерской нервно тараторил Дубина…

На месте ему не стоялось и он колесил туда-сюда вокруг верстака.

ДЖАРВИС, как мог, пытался призвать его к порядку.

— Ну что? Засекли? — Тони подошел к столу, пытаясь пристроить кружки с огненным кофе.

— Пока нет, — тоскливый голос Кэпа побуждал к свершению чего-нибудь героического.

Такую печаль всякой фигней не развеешь…

— Есть, сэр! Дубина, молодец. Гостевая спальня на 28 этаже, — ДЖАРВИС явно гордился проделанной работой.

Стив подскочил.

— Видишь, Роджерс! Крем-брюле обнаружено.

— ДЖАРВИС, и как же это все-таки происходит? Почему ты его не «видишь», хотелось бы знать? Камеры включи в спальне. Посмотрим на потеряшку…

— Не могу сказать, сэр. Сигнал от сержанта ловит только Дубина, а я могу через него лишь попытаться вывести информацию на радар.

— Чудеса, блядь… Ладно, позже разберемся.

На экране появилась бежевая спальня.

Посреди огромной кровати, плотно завернувшись в одеяло, лежал Барнс.

— Баки! — Стив провел пальцем по изображению.

Тони еле сдержался от удара по Роджеровской руке.

Поглаживание вышло слишком… интимным.

— Так, теперь надо решить — что делать дальше? Предлагаю его запереть, во избежание…

— Тони, нет! Он не опасен. Я клянусь тебе… — Стив нервничал, на его лице все отчетливей проступали красные пятна. — Я сейчас пойду к нему и поговорю…

— Нет, сейчас никто никуда не пойдет. Вернее, все пойдут спать. А завтра посмотрим… В любом случае, решение принимать не только нам с тобой…

На следующий день Баки проник в воздуховод.

На его исчезновение, теперь всего лишь из спальни, Дубина опять среагировал чересчур эмоционально.

ДЖАРВИС обнаружил сержанта намного быстрее, чем в предыдущие разы, и все быстро успокоились.

Мстители собрались в гостиной…

Обсуждать дальнейшую жизнь с Барнсом…

Предложения поступали разные, одно краше другого.

В итоге пришли к единогласному — подождать.

Оставить его в башне; свободы не лишать; приглядывать, естественно, по мере возможности.

На том и разошлись.

Прошла неделя.

Все это время Баки никто не видел.

Только Тони — на экранах мониторов.

Он раздражал, чем дальше, тем больше.

Передвигался тенью по башне.

В основном ночью.

В контакт ни с кем не вступал, даже Роджерса избегал.

Этому Тони потихоньку радовался.

К концу недели он поймал себя на мысли, что Барнса… жалко.

Вот нихуя ж себе, — поразился он.

И перестал круглосуточно пялиться в мониторы.

* * *

Стив не мог больше ждать.

Он шел поговорить с Баки.

Дверь ему открыли, в комнату впустили…

Но Баки смотрел таким больным взглядом, что слезы подступили моментально.

— Баки, позволь мне помочь…

Тот угрюмо молчал.

— Поговори со мной, пожалуйста.

Баки вздохнул и резко отвернулся.

— Да не о чем говорить, Роджерс. Я — Зимний Солдат, оружие Гидры, вы — Мстители, с Гидрой боретесь. Вот он я — берите, судите, что там еще, сажайте или…

— Замолчи! Ты ни в чем не виноват! Тебя использовали семьдесят лет! Какой суд, ты о чем?

— Виноват, Стиви, виноват… У меня точно были шансы покончить со всем этим, но я трус. Я даже сейчас не могу этого сделать!

— Баки, нет! Не смей даже думать об этом! Ты не осознавал, что делаешь! Тебе память стирали сотни раз и замораживали не меньше, а ты — суд… А сейчас… тебе не с чем заканчивать. Тебе помощь нужна. Я не понимаю во всем этом ничего, но Тони…

— Вот именно, Старк. Чего же он меня еще на улицу не вышвырнул? Не знаю, как бы я поступил с убийцей родителей. Но точно не держал бы дома, и уж совсем точно, не лечил бы.

— Тони… Он хороший… Ему просто нужно немного времени. И родители, конечно… Но все изменится, я уверен.

— Нет у меня этого времени, Роджерс. Если не собираетесь властям меня сдавать, я уйду. Жить тут — за гранью добра и зла, не кажется тебе?

— Пожалуйста, Баки, не поступай так со мной… с нами. Ты мне нужен. С ума сойти, я проснулся совершенно один и нашел тебя спустя столько лет. Это чудо, Баки! Ты такой же молодой, как раньше. И ты стал еще красивее… А я… Позволь тебе помочь, пожалуйста…

— Стив, не надо… Я не могу. Ничего не могу. Я должен уйти, прошу тебя!

Слезы катились по щекам Баки и капали на грудь.

Стив протянул к нему руки.

— Нет, Стив. Я не заслуживаю тебя… не достоин. Прости, — Баки выскочил за дверь и понесся по коридору.

Завернув за угол, чуть не налетел на Романофф.

Та легко ушла от столкновения и остановилась, глядя нечитаемым взглядом.

— Где пожар?

— Что? — Баки пришлось затормозить.

— Бежим куда, спрашиваю?

— А, я это… Мне надо, срочно… Прошу прощения, мэм.

— Да, ради Бога! А за «мэм» и схлопотать можно, — но сорвавшийся с места Баки был уже далеко.

Наташа пошла по коридору помедленнее.

Из двери спальни Барнса, тяжело ступая, вышел Роджерс.

Глаза были подозрительно красные.

— Блондинкам рыдать противопоказано, — взяв Кэпа за руку, Наташа направилась в сторону своей комнаты.

* * *

Баки вылез из вентиляции.

На кухне.

В 4 часа утра.

За столом сидела Романофф.

И даже вид не делала, что использует помещение по назначению.

Баки обошел стол.

— Барнс, пожалуйста. Послушай меня пять минут, — ее взгляд в районе затылка ощущался физически.

Баки притормозил.

— Ты, наверное, понял уже, что мы все тут уроды…

Баки удивленно присел на край тумбы.

— Одни родились такими, другие сами постарались, а третьим добрые люди помогли, — взгляд Романофф стал еще более… жутким. — Я знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Сплошная безнадёга… Но я, поверь, испытала если не все, что с тобой делали, то уж большую часть, точно. К тому же, я женщина. Рычагов давления побольше, если понимаешь…

Баки кивнул.

— И сейчас еще не полный пиздец. Его ты в полной мере ощутишь, если запаникуешь и свалишь отсюда. От Стива. От нас. Когда я, скажем так — ушла от хозяев, то осталась абсолютно одна. Вот это было сильно… Жуть бесконечная… Клинт появился лишь три месяца спустя. И это было самое ужасное время в моей, прямо скажем, не самой забавной жизни. Бартон помог мне. Без него я бы точно не вылезла. Тебе нужен человек рядом. Необходим просто… И придумать кого-то лучше Роджерса — реально невозможно. Ты же его знаешь, он не отступит. Если ты не вынесешь мук совести и пустишься в бега — он пойдет за тобой. Куда угодно… А закончится все это плохо.

— Старк… — сдавленно прохрипел Баки.

— Вот тут ты прав. Это, в данный момент, твоя самая большая проблема. Но и она не так велика, как кажется. У всех нас за спиной по «кладбищу». Я своего первого человека убила в одиннадцать. Примерно можно представить, насколько это количество возросло. У Тони — свои мертвецы. Не намного меньше. У него талант — истреблять группами.

Баки перевел взгляд на Наташу.

Та развела руками.

— Издержки профессии… И, в конце концов, это же его родители… Но Тони умный. Он и сейчас понимает, что ты — спусковой крючок. Нажимали другие. Дай ему время. Ну и себе, заодно, — Романофф улыбалась настоящей, живой улыбкой, которая даже глаза затрагивала.

— И еще, Барнс. Сейчас тяжело всем. Но время пройдет — станет полегче, гарантирую. Надо просто захотеть и банально постараться. Я всё сказала, — закончила она и встала.

Баки, пребывающий в легком шоке, отправился обратно в вентиляцию.

* * *

— К вам сержант Барнс, сэр.

Тони поднял голову.

Он зарёкся мониторить передвижения Баки по дому, но именно тот разговор со Стивом он видел.

И слышал.

И опять его пожалел…

Просто пиздец какой-то!

Дубина счастливо залепетал и кинулся к двери.

Предатель!

— Впусти, ДЖАРВИС. Спасибо, — Тони развернул кресло.

— Чем обязан? — Тони решил хамить.

Надо же было чем-то жалость искоренять.

Голос Старка будто погладил тело изнутри.

Побежали мурашки.

Баки вспомнил, как слушал в вентиляции его беседы с Бартоном.

Как млел от разнообразных интонаций и обертонов голоса Железного Человека…

Баки улыбнулся.

Тони озверел.

Мало того, что Барнс стал центром вселенной Роджерса, «совратил» Дубину, убил родителей, десятилетиями оставался неуловимым психованным киллером, так его еще становилось жалко при каждом, блядь, брошенном на него взгляде.

Он был… преступно хорош собой, все эти глаза, губы, волосы…

А еще он смел приходить сюда и улыбаться Тони этой своей улыбкой… потерявшегося, блядь, щенка!

Черт!

Ярость уже бушевала вовсю…

— Ты это чему же улыбаешься, Зимний? — издевка в голосе заслуживала пяти баллов.

Улыбка буквально погасла на лице Барнса.

Жалость предательски подняла голову.

Нет, я смогу. Надо поднапрячься, — пришла спасительная мысль.

— Знаешь, у Бартона, мне кажется, еще родители остались. У Тора точно есть, но они, прости, боги. Тяжеловато тебе придется…

Тони вошел в раж.

Баки выглядел… он не понимал и был обижен — он же сам пришел поговорить.

Прощения попросить.

Хотя, какое, к черту, прощение…

За такое…

— Знаешь, Зимний…

Этот «Зимний» прямо гвоздями в сердце впивался.

Хотелось заорать: Не надо, я человек! Мне больно!

— Знаешь, Зимний, а у Бартона, между прочим и дети есть, представляешь? Ты на детях, как — специализируешься? Это даже где-то символично — перебить всех детей и родителей Мстителей. Круто! Стив, конечно, с ума сойдет от горя. Тебя же поймают потом, непременно, и пристрелят, как собаку бешеную.

Слова опять вылетали минуя мозг.

Что я несу, про детей-то зачем?

А вдруг и правда рванет всех крошить?

Господи, остановись уже!

Баки задыхался.

Хотелось заскулить, заткнуть уши и забиться в темный угол, подальше…

… от жалящих слов, от ненависти в глазах.

Просто — подальше…

Сквозь пелену ужаса донеслось очередное:

— Но выход же всегда есть, правда? Кто это отрицает, тот трус. А мы же знаем, что Зимний трусом никогда не был.

Тони выдохся.

Он не помнил, чтобы кого-нибудь, когда-нибудь так распинал…

Препарировал…

Вскрывал…

Глаза закрылись.

Сил смотреть на жертву больше не было.

Тони сделал все, что мог.

Дверь хлопнула…

Это конец.

* * *

— Сэр, — даже сквозь сон в голосе ДЖАРВИСа слышалось осуждение.

— Да, я встал. Встал… Что?

— Сержант Барнс в мастерской, и в руках у него оружие агента Романофф, которое вы вчера собирали.

Тони осознал себя уже выбегающим из лифта.

Мысли в голове скакали как мячики:

Довыёбывался? Сейчас он застрелится, а ты сдохнешь от угрызений совести и от немого укора в глазах Роджерса. А может и не немого… Нашел на ком отыграться… Мальчишка же совсем… Мудаки всякие бесконечно издевались, теперь ты взялся? Сам то, в пустыне, на что угодно согласился бы, чтобы к бочке той никогда не подходить. А его и не спрашивали ни о чем — капа, память, холод, готово… Блядь, успею?

Барнс стоял посреди мастерской.

Держал в правой руке пистолет и прижимал к виску.

— Баки, нет!!!

Рука дрогнула…

— Что ты сказал? — растерянно прошептал Барнс, поворачиваясь на голос.

Тони стоял в дверях мастерской в клетчатых трусах с розами и босиком…

— Я сказал: Баки, нет. У суперсолдата хуевый слух, ну кто бы мог подумать! — загнано дыша, прохрипел он.

— Старк, уйди, а! Как человека прошу! Я должен это сделать, — Баки снова поднес пистолет к виску.

— Нет, не должен!

— Но… ты сам вчера…

— Люди, пообщавшиеся со мной… долго, знают, что я не всегда думаю то же, что говорю. То есть, если я сказал что-то, это не значит, что именно так я и думаю. Характер блядский… наследственность, ничего не попишешь… гены и всё такое…

Тони тяжело уселся в кресло.

Отдышаться никак не получалось.

— Думаешь, я легко пережил Заковию? Открою страшную тайну — нет, нихуя нелегко! Я стоял почти там, где ты сейчас. Только дуло у меня во рту было, подумал — так надежнее. Стою, весь из себя такой красивый, пистолет во рту, ДЖАРВИСа заблокировал, Дубину отключил. Стою, мысли вертятся. Ищу повод… Один из: или нажать на курок, или прекратить весь этот балаган, к чертовой матери. Время идет, размышляю… Похую ли, что найдут меня практически без головы, со всеми моими гениальными мозгами, живописно разбросанными по ковру. И найдется ли хоть кто-нибудь, способный восстановить работу ДЖАРВИСа и оживить Дубину, вокруг ведь одни дебилы. Нормальный такой повод, в принципе… Но последней капли не хватает. Колеблюсь уже, тянет руку опустить, но нет… никак пока… В вентиляции вдруг как громыхнет что-то! Вот, клянусь, чуть пальцем не дернул. Отвел пистолет в сторону, стою — прислушиваюсь… Грохот приближается, ну думаю — или очередное инопланетное вторжение, или Бартон крадется… Слава Богу, оказалось второе. Успел только пистолет на предохранитель поставить, да в стол пихнуть. Вываливается Купидон наш — грязный, злой. А на руках, как ребенка, лук держит… Блядь, говорит, Старк, я лук сломал. И глаза мокрые, и ресницы слиплись… И, та-дам… Вот оно… последний камешек на весы… Они же без меня передохнут! Всё их оружие, рано или поздно, развалится от бесконечного использования и их всех, по очереди, или скопом, не знаю, перебьют!  
— Все, мысль заработала… Процесс пошел… Лук выхватил у Леголаса, самого в шею вытолкал из мастерской, ДЖАРВИСа загрузил, велел Дубину подключить и понеслась… — Тони судорожно перевел дух.

— Больше трёх суток из мастерской не вылазил… Роджерс каждые шесть часов с тарелочкой прибегал. Зайдет, пару бутербродов впихнет, кофе дерьмовенький в руки сунет и свалит. И все, как отрезало. Какая бы жопа не случалась, бросить их всех, к едрене фене, рука не поднимается…

Баки увлекся рассказом…

Когда стало тихо, он удивленно взглянул на зажатый в руке пистолет.

— А у тебя Роджерс есть. Он без тебя жить не станет. Поэтому, не усугубляй. И забудь, ради Бога, беседу нашу вчерашнюю… Наташа говорит, всё устаканится, а мы, простые американские парни, в очередной раз поверим мудрой русской женщине.

Баки переключил предохранитель и аккуратно положил пистолет на стол.

— Блядь, да ты еще и из ее пистолета стреляться собрался? Барнс, мы чудом избежали страшного… Дубину ты чем скрутил? Ладно, сам отвяжу… Все, иди, давай. Я не мозгоправ… Если понадобится — приличного могу подогнать. Опыт, как понимаешь, большой… И, да… это… я простил тебя… ну… за маму… и за отца тоже, — Старк уже отвернулся к столу и энергично шевелил мышкой.

— Ты будешь звать меня Баки?

Тишина, казалось, длится вечно…

— Я же начал уже, не так ли? — Тони даже голову не повернул.

Баки выдохнул, тихо вышел, стараясь не хлопнуть дверью, и изможденно прислонившись к стене, закрыл глаза.

На изнанке век отчетливо вырисовывались голые ноги Старка.

Ровные, мускулистые, смуглые… с острыми коленками и аккуратными, мать их, славными пальцами.

Так, нахуй все, срочно требуется торт.

С взбитыми, блядь, сливками.


	10. Chapter 10

Торт, не помог…

Мало того, стало хуже…

Значительно…

Следующей ночью Старк приснился…

Без дурацких трусов в цветочек…

…голый…

С этими своими… пальцами… коленками…

Во сне Баки с упоением целовал и пальцы, и коленки, и всего Тони целиком…

А потом к ним присоединился Роджерс и начался пиздец.

Хотя Стив и был в штанах…

Сперва…

Баки проснулся со страшным напряжением в одной, отдельно взятой, части тела…

Вот же, паскудство…

Баки покорно поплелся в душ…

Память распоясалась и вместо запрошенных в ультимативной форме дамочек, принялась попеременно транслировать то верхнюю часть тела Роджерса: влажные губы, кадык, плечи, скульптурные руки, грудь, живот; то нижнюю часть Старка, выглядывающую из жизнерадостных трусов: жилистые бедра, гладкая смуглая кожа, сильные икры, тонкие щиколотки, маленькие ступни с высоким подъемом…

Да, блядская блядь…

…Процесс дрочки прошел зажигательно…

Думать еще и об этом было невмоготу.

Ему и так было о чем попереживать…

Как вести себя дальше?

И что вообще делать?

Из комнаты выходить категорически не хотелось.

Сидеть тут вечно — не вариант…

… Баки полез в вентиляцию.

Его ждали…

Бартон вальяжно разлегся, привалившись к стене и разбросав ноги поперёк воздуховода.

Перед ним стоял не слабый бумажный пакет.

Пахло гамбургерами…

— Ты чего так долго то? — спросил он.

Баки не понял…

— В смысле?

— Я тебя почти час жду. Голодный, как собака…

Все еще не понял…

— А мы договаривались?

Клинт удивился.

— О чём?

Баки обернулся…

Никого…

Бартон вздохнул и скептически глянул на собеседника.

Сначала сверху вниз, потом обратно.

— Так, ладно. Для тех, кто в танке, как говорит Нат. Начнем с начала…

Робин Гуд слегка привстал.

— Я — Клинт Бартон, ну ты знаешь. И про Локи, и про последствия, наверняка, тоже в курсе. А еще я воздуховоды люблю… и Старка, за эти самые воздуховоды, люблю тоже. Надеюсь, он об этом никогда не узнает — мы так мило общаемся, — Бартон сурово взглянул на Баки.

Тот кивнул.

И сосредоточился…

Понимания больше не становилось…

Хотя, слушал, казалось, внимательно…

— В вентиляции я провожу много времени.

Бартон говорил медленно и внятно, как с ребенком.

Баки удвоил внимание…

— Позавчера ночью я тоже был в вентиляции. Примерно в районе мастерской…

Баки запаниковал: Ну, ёбаный же в рот! Так и знал, что не закончится на этом!

— Э, ты не бледней, не бледней мне тут! Я — свой! Я никому не скажу!

Бартон дёрнулся встать.

Баки махнул рукой.

— Нормально… в порядке я…

Клинт уселся обратно.

— Я чего с Локи то начал… Мысль — закончить все, к ебене матери, как ты вчера — приходила… До исполнения не дошел… Фил… Дети… Наташа… Старк, опять-таки ж… И вообще…  
— Кстати, про Старка… Вчера, первый раз услышал… Я тогда на миссии, несколько раз на лук падал… со всей дури… Реально, прослезился, пока к Тони полз… А оружия у него не заметил… Снайпер, ёптить… Соколиный, блядь, глаз…

Клинт тяжело вздохнул.

— Ладно. Проехали… Посмотрел я вчера на вас на всех, послушал… Какой же я молодец, однако… Наташу спас, Старка спас, тебя — обходным путем, через Тони — тоже спас. Ну так надо же продолжать, думаю… Закрепить, так сказать, успех… Не останавливаться на достигнутом…

Бартон вдохновлялся все больше и больше.

— Роджерс, как-то так немного на периферии остался. Не порядок… С тобой еще не все ясно окончательно… Некогда расслабляться, вокруг еще так много объектов для спасения героическим мной…

Клинт перевел дух.

— Ну вот… А в плане на спасение ты пока номер один. И резюмируя вышесказанное, позволь спросить… Куда пойдет человек со смертоносными навыками в растрёпанных чувствах? Ответ известен — в вентиляцию.  
— И вот я здесь. Весь такой невъебенно позитивный спасатель, да ещё и со жрачкой. Садись, давай уже поедим по-быстрому.

Баки ошарашено сел и протянутый, вкусно пахнувший сверток, взял.

— Ты ешь, ешь… пока тёпленькие… Хорошего у нас много. Старк простил, это главное, — быстро пережевывая, продолжил Бартон. — Он, конечно, засранец… Но свой… я бы даже сказал — родной…

Баки жевал дивный гамбургер и зачарованно кивал.

— Дальше… Роджерс, та еще наседка, но тебе это сейчас нужно. Наташа на твоей стороне, мы с Филом, как видишь, тоже. То, что ты в чем-то там виноват — из головы выкинь. Я проходил, знаю. Ни сопротивляться, ни протестовать невозможно. Да и не понимаешь, что что-то не так. Пойти против — даже мыслей не возникает. Так что давай, оперативненько прощай себя, и… добро пожаловать! Обживайся, присматривайся, отдыхай, а потом… та-дам… время становиться Мстителем. Перешедший на сторону «света» боец твоей квалификации нам сильно пригодится.  
— Как план? По-моему — блестяще! — Клинт замолчал и принялся вдумчиво облизывать жирные пальцы.

Это было ответом на все вопросы…

Это было выходом и решением всех проблем…

— А официоз? — торопливо прожевав, робко уточнил Баки.

— Этим Наташа занимается. Документов, подтверждающих твое использование, заморозку, пытки и все остальное — дохренища. Их только надо грамотно упорядочить, правильно скомпоновать и по-умному преподать, а уж это Романофф умеет лучше нас всех. И, я надеюсь, довольно скоро, тебя реабилитируют, а может даже и наградят… — Клинт довольно улыбаясь, погладил себя по животу. — Так что если кроме этого нет никаких вопросов, предлагаю спуститься вниз. Все уже там — у нас вечер просмотра фильмов. И выбираю сегодня я, — Бартон ехидно ухмыльнулся, потирая руки.

Баки не хотел.

Так много народу и все будут смотреть, и думать, и обсуждать…

И осуждать.

Нет, Баки совсем не хотел…

Но Бартон смотрел… с надеждой, что ли…

И Романофф сказала, что надо захотеть, и постараться…

И Стив обрадуется…

И Тони обещал звать по имени…

— Через дверь пойдем, — решился Баки, глубоко вдохнув.

— А то! Вылезать из вентиляции перед толпой зрителей пятой точкой вперед — удовольствие ниже среднего, — обрадовался Бартон.

* * *

Тони смотрел на Стива.

Который взглядом абсолютно счастливого человека смотрел на Барнса.

Который пришел с Леголасом, стоял посреди гостиной и гипнотизировал пол.

Все повскакивали…

И заговорили одновременно…

— Тихо! — Бартон заорал громче всех, и все заткнулись.

Тони сидел молча.

— Это Барнс. Баки. Мы обо всем договорились, он — с нами. Да, со Старком они тоже все разрулили, и мы пришли смотреть кино. Садитесь уже все! Фильм я выбираю, — Клинт набрал побольше воздуха. — И это… Стив, сядь на диван, не надо бежать к Баки, он сам усядется, куда захочет… и это… «Реальная любовь»!

Все загалдели с новой силой.

Бартон схватил пульт и начал шустро нажимать на кнопки.

Постепенно все расселись.

Барнс отправился в дальний угол и сел на пол.

Кресло надо туда определить, — мелькнула мысль, и Тони принялся сосредоточенно анализировать свои идеи и желания:

Вот только что, когда Кэп смотрел на Баки, хотелось, чтобы тот просто исчез. И все стало бы по-прежнему. Через минуту, когда Барнс уселся прямо на пол, еле сдержал себя, чтобы не метнуться туда с креслом. Это что? Капитаном — одержим, ладно, признаем. А Барнсом — что? Заинтересован… увлечен… Господи! Вот только этого не хватало! И разные такие, сссуки!!! Но, блядь, красииивые! Так. Рано паниковать. Еще посмотреть, понаблюдать надо.

Хотя, Тони, безусловно, понимал, что шансов ни с тем, ни с другим, у него нет.

Пока у Стива Роджерса есть Баки Барнс и наоборот, Тони Старку ловить здесь абсолютно нечего…

Так, пора срочно что-нибудь усовершенствовать или изобрести…

Свободный мозг требовалось занять, желательно чем-нибудь объемным и надолго…

* * *

Баки сел в угол.

Наиболее защищенное место в помещении.

Рука вела себя все хуже и хуже…

Казалось, изнутри ее ковыряют гвоздями.

Баки, конечно, не думал, что тут придется с кем-то выяснять отношения, но с такой рукой, когда функциональность не оптимальна, защищенный тыл — совсем неплохое подспорье…

Постоянная боль изматывала.

Но как себе помочь, Баки не знал…

Все довольно быстро отвлеклись от него и уткнулись в огромный телевизор.

Баки наблюдал:

Тони…  
На экран не смотрел, думал о чем-то…  
Синий круг мягко светил через плотную черную майку…  
Смуглый, жилистый, гладкий… красивый…  
Его хотелось… лапать… и мять.  
Это настораживало…  
Когда практически незнакомого мужика хотелось мять и лапать… это не к добру…

Стив…  
Сначала глаз с Баки не сводил, потом, все-таки, увлекся фильмом…  
Всегда любил такие… жизненные… про любовь…  
Спокойно смотреть на Роджерса вообще было невозможно…  
Хотелось облизать с головы до ног…  
Такое желание по отношению к лучшему другу настораживало еще больше… и плечи эти… а руки…  
Память тут же выебнулась и ну демонстрировать кадры из сна, где Стив, блядь, этими самыми руками… Баки по ногам… по спине… по заднице… по… нежно так… ласково…

Это пиздец!

Где тут кино?!

* * *

— Всем спокойной ночи. Я в мастерскую, — Тони поднялся.

Бартон заголосил громче всех:

— Старк! Ты чего? Это же наши четверговые кинопросмотры… Ты не можешь уйти…

Капитан Счастье-Из-Ушей тоже вставил свои «пять копеек».

— Тони, мы на тебя рассчитываем не только во время битвы, но и…

— Кэп, не надо речей о командном духе. Вот они у меня где, — Тони провел ребром ладони по горлу. — У тебя теперь новый птенец, — Тони решился перевести взгляд на тихо сидящего в уголке Барнса.

Вот уж на кого тот сейчас совсем не был похож, так это на суперсолдата с замашками психически неуравновешенного киллера.

— Можешь теперь хлопать крыльями в свое удовольствие и лекции читать различного толка. Баки все в новинку, все интересно. Ты в его лице непременно найдешь благодарного слушателя. А меня «уволь», мне поработать надо. Должен же я на что-то нашу общагу содержать…

Стив, предсказуемо, переключился.

— Да, Тони, конечно. Если надо, иди, да. Может все-таки разделим расходы или…

Дослушивать Тони не стал.

Дважды кивнул — в направлении всех и в сторону Барнса, и вышел за дверь.

В мастерской было тихо, спокойно… тоскливо…

Старк выдохнул.

— ДЖАРВИС, как там наши расчеты поживают?

— Хорошо поживают, сэр. Я добавил переменные, повторил измерения диаметра и, я уверен, что через три с половиной минуты буду готов сообщить результат, — слегка самодовольно отрапортовал ИИ.

— Вот и ладненько… Ты-то у меня есть в любом случае, правда?

ДЖАРВИС ответил моментально.

— Естественно, сэр. И я смею надеяться… я рассчитываю находиться рядом на протяжении всей вашей, надеюсь очень и очень долгой, жизни.

Тони вздохнул…

Прямо бальзам на израненную душу гения…

Естественно, он заметил, как Барнс при слове «Баки» вскинул голову и недоверчиво улыбнулся…

Жалкой, мать его, робкой какой-то, улыбкой, черт побери все со всем!

Сидел там в углу тощий, бледный, патлы висят… лицо прячет.

С рукой что-то не так…

Гудит странно, периодически переходя на ультразвук…

И срабатывает, по-видимому, не с первого раза.

Но посмотреть точно не даст.

Стив щит до сих пор так и не дал поиграть…

А хотелось, очень!

И обидно было — не доверяет.

Наташа и Фил с Клинтом без проблем свои погремушки Тони отдавали, Тор Мьельнир спокойно в башне оставлял.

И только Капитан, мать его, Америка, щит Тони в руки не давал…

Теперь вот и свежемороженый Барнс нарисовался, со своей бионикой…

Тони тяжело вздохнул.

Нет, не даст…

* * *

Стив шел за Баки и тихонько радовался.

Грудь распирало уютное тепло.

Все складывалось так удачно…

И Баки был рядом живой и… здоровый… ну, почти…

И Тони простил …

И фильм таким хорошим оказался…

Эээ, да…

И Наташа реабилитацией вплотную занялась…

Теперь главное — чтобы Баки в себя пришел.

Ведь совсем недавно кто-то рассказывал что-то такое… необычное…

Да, конечно…

Стиву необходим Тор…


	11. Chapter 11

К вечеру Баки задремал и проснулся от страшного грохота в районе входной двери.

Под могучими ударами она тряслась и, похоже, грозила сорваться с петель…

Баки скатился с кровати и, судорожно распихивая ножи по карманам, попытался проанализировать степень возможной опасности, подстерегающей его на двадцать восьмом этаже башни Мстителей.

— Тор, не нужно так громко…  
— Баки, это мы — я и Тор, — раздался из-за двери взволнованный голос Роджерса.

Баки вытер лоб и, прихватив со стула толстовку, пошел открывать.

В комнату ввалились трое: Стив, Тор и огромный баул в руках Тора.

— Добрый вечер! И он поистине чудесен, не правда ли! — прокричал радостный Тор.

Барнс поморщился.

— Существует ли вероятность, что ты не будешь выказывать неприятие, если я стану звать тебя другом? — слегка пафосно продолжил орать… бог?

Баки немного странно — ОЧЕНЬ странно — было осознавать, что Тор, и в самом деле бог.

Инопланетный бог.

От этого словосочетания в мозгу образовывались легкие завихрения.

— Нет… То есть, да! Называй, конечно, — собирая мысли в кучу, ответил Баки.

Подозрительно розовый Роджерс скромно переминался с ноги на ногу позади веселого Тора.

— Здравствуй, Баки. Прости, пожалуйста, что мы без предупреждения, но у нас очень, очень срочное дело и… вот… — Стив обошел Тора, так и продолжавшего держать сумку, и указал на нее обеими руками. — Надеюсь, ты не очень рассердишься… Тор принес тебе небольшой… подарок.

Из баула донеслось возмущенное пыхтение…

И сопение…

И вздыхание…

— Это что? — опешил Баки.

— Не что, а кто, мудак! Одушевленные — кто, неодушевленные — что… Я дышу, блядь, и говорю, значит, я — кто. Да ебись оно все конем, совсем не грамотный что-ли достался?

— Грамотный, — машинально ответил Баки, глядя на застегнутую сумку.

— Ты о чем, Бак? — удивился Роджерс.

— Ооо!!! — воодушевленно заорал Тор. — Он признал в тебе хозяина! И установил связь! Неслыханно! Так быстро! Ты сильно понравился ему, мой доблестный соратник! — он явно пребывал в благоговейном восторге.

Стив Роджерс, удивленно глядя на него, неверяще улыбался.

А Баки Барнс совсем ничего не понимал…

* * *

— Скажи-ка мне, мой громогласный инопланетный друг, и какого же зверя ты припер в мою родную башню, а мне — даже ни полслова?

Тони сидел на диване в гостиной, потягивая честно заработанную, катастрофически малую, ежедневную порцию виски.

Вместо Тора вскочил Роджерс.

— Тони, это я виноват… Вернее, я для Баки… А Тор говорил…

— Кэп, не мельтеши. Думаю, Тор и сам справится. Правда, ГРОМкоговоритель? — Тони победно оглядел присутствующих, призывая оценить собственное остроумие.

Должной реакции не последовало.

Тони надулся.

— Истинно так, Человек из железа. Наш добрый Капитан просил помочь нашему новообретенному другу Барнсу в борьбе с его рассудочным недугом. На моей родине, в славном Асгарде, множество диковин. Одна из них — священное животное Кот…

Тони, конечно же, смолчать не мог.

— Ха! Кот? Вот так просто — Кот, и все? И что ж так… незатейливо-то? Вот я понимаю — Свадильфари! Гуллфакси! Или, прости Господи, Ермунганд! Ааа? Солидно же звучит, представительно, я бы даже сказал — респектабельно. А то Кот… А где масштаб, где размах, презентабельность где, в конце-то концов?

— Тони!

— Ты сильно не прав, Человек из железа!

Стив с Тором гаркнули одновременно.

— Кот — уникальное, священное, магическое животное, — зачастил Стив, стараясь побыстрее выдать максимальное количество информации, пока не перебили. — Их осталось совсем мало и они практически не изучены, но известно, что хозяина они выбирают себе сами, раз в жизни. Обычно это люди или боги, не важно, у которых проблемы со здоровьем. В основном психические, психологические и все в таком духе. Коты устанавливают с ними ментальную связь и оказывают крайне положительное влияние на состояние здоровья, — Стив сглотнул и замолчал, переводя дух.

Эстафету принял Тор…

— Исцеление происходит чрезвычайно стремительно. После установления связи, Кот может вести с избранным весьма долгие учтивые беседы на любую тему. Слова звучат непосредственно в голове у властителя. Коты очень разумны, почтенны, тактичны и услужливы. Говорят, что иногда, очень редко, Коты создают связь и с любимыми членами семьи властелина, благотворно влияя и на их здравие.

— И как же ты такое сокровище из Асгарда-то умыкнул? Папка по заднице не настучит, за разбазаривание исчезающих реликтовых животных? — живо поинтересовался Тони.

— Всеотец к подобным вопросам касательства не имеет. Я побеседовал с моей драгоценной матушкой, и она дала свое согласие на мое путешествие по Радужному мосту вместе со священным животным, передаваемым в дар. Леди Фригг приняла близко к сердцу мое повествование о вселяющих ужас мытарствах, постигших нашего любезного соратника Барнса, — Тор замолчал, и в дело снова вступил Капитан.

— Тони, я не стал вводить тебя в курс дела, пока не был уверен, что Тор сможет помочь мне… то есть Баки. А сегодня Тор прибыл прямо из Асгарда, и мы сразу направились к Баки… И Кот признал его тут же и связь установил, представляешь? Ну, мы их оставили и сейчас же к тебе отправились… А ты против, да? Но это же обязательно должно помочь… А если… — Роджерс расстроенно замолк.

Он весь был как здоровенный беспокойный щенок…

Как же я люблю его, внезапно подумал гений, миллиардер… и совсем загрустил.

— Нет, Кэп. Я не против… — заверил он Стива и решил двинуть уже по направлению к собственной спальне.

Роджерс лучезарно заулыбался.

Тор захохотал.

Потому что «говорить» и «смеяться» — это не про Тора…

Тор мог только орать и хохотать…

— Великолепно! Теперь друг Барнс весьма быстро пойдет на поправку, и мы все будем в высшей степени счастливы, не так ли?

Он, казалось, был очень доволен собой, что, впрочем, для Тора вполне нормально.

* * *

Баки был потрясён…

И разглядывал преподнесенный подарок, тщетно пытаясь вернуть в исходную позицию уползающие на север брови.

Кот… это же точно кот?

Тор с Роджерсом сказали о нем именно так.

А причин не верить им, у Баки пока не было.

Ннда… кот… в холке был около двух футов и весил, навскидку, фунтов сорок.

Здоровенная зверюга, подумал Баки.

— И чё, блядь, глядим? Это любовник твой с принцем был? Миленький! — снова раздался в голове голос Кота.

Баки моргнул.

— Ты же, как мне сказали, любезный, тактичный и услужливый? — решился он вступить в диалог.

— Так и есть! Я сама любезность и такт! И в нашей семье я самый умный и воспитанный. А Коты, между прочим, подстраиваются под образ мысли хозяина… и коль ты, как я понимаю, нихуя не сидишь смиренно у окна и не вышиваешь гребаным крестиком, или там чертовой гладью какой-нибудь, то закрой свой рот и давай, блядь, начинай уже меня обнимать и гладить. Тебе ведь сообщили, что это необходимая часть ухода за мной. Нет, погоди, не так! Сначала меня надо вдоволь накормить, а потом уже обнимать и гладить… Приступай!

Пиздец, подумал Баки.

И обречённо побрёл на кухню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Асгардский Кот](https://yadi.sk/i/vXlyZrsA3MMLxW/)


	12. Chapter 12

— Эй, ленивая тварь! Меня давно кормить пора! Давай, поднимай уже свою никчемную задницу и неси меня, блядь, в столовую. Принимать пищу в этом гребаном свинарнике я больше не намерен…  
— Чмо семихуйное, быстро встал!

Баки открыл глаза, рывком снял с головы подушку, свирепо глянул на другую половину кровати, где в двадцати дюймах от его носа вальяжно развалилась наглая скотина, и заорал:

— Сука, ты совсем охуел?

— Это я охуел? Да это ты, жалкий задрот, не осознаешь, какое бесконечное счастье свалилось на твою безмозглую лохматую голову! Великолепное священное животное выбрало тебя, пиздюка недоношенного, своим вечным господином! Смиренно лечит твои блядские свежеразмороженные мозги своими дивными чарами! От тебя же, чучело, только и требуется, беззаветно поклоняться, нежно обнимать, ласково гладить, ну и подкармливать изредка!

— Изредка? Да ты, блядь, два раза за ночь будил меня на поесть и на погладить! Время полшестого, скотина, поимей, нахер, совесть и дай поспать.

Баки ладонью шлепнул Кота по внушительному туловищу, перевернулся на другой бок, пристроил подушку обратно на ухо и размеренно задышал, имитируя здоровый, крепкий утренний сон.

— Ах, вот ты, долбоеб, как заговорил? ЧУДЕСНО! Тогда я отправлюсь искать себе другое пристанище, где благородные мужи по достоинству смогут оценить мои выдающиеся душевные качества, обширный кругозор и несравненную физическую красоту!

— Вали!

Баки яростно скатился с кровати, в два прыжка оказался у двери и настежь распахнул ее.

В глазах Кота плеснулось обиженное недоумение.

Баки моментально пожалел о содеянном, но ведь необходимо же было поставить сволочугу на место…

Кот не спеша сполз с кровати и, подняв свой, во всех отношениях выдающийся хвост, царственно выплыл из комнаты, попутно бросая косые взгляды, в надежде, что неразумный владелец успеет одуматься.

Едва задняя лапа переступила порог, Баки захлопнул дверь, поддав ею Коту по заднице.

Тот резво обернулся, но дверь так и осталась закрытой.

Редкое мистическое животное громко засопело, окинуло тоскливым взглядом длинный, широкий коридор и понуро пошло навстречу неизведанному.

Гордый Баки улегся в постель, укрылся, удовлетворенно вздохнул… и начал борьбу с собой, по поводу выбегания из комнаты и немедленного возвращения изгнанника в лоно семьи.

* * *

— Ой, маленький, а где Баки? Или ты потерялся?

Из-за поворота показался вчерашний милаха.

Красивый и глупый. Бывает. Так Барнсу и надо, — мстительно подумал Кот.

Он, естественно, знал, что никакой тот хозяину не любовник, пока, по крайней мере, но надо же было позлить рабовладельца!

Стив присел на корточки и протянул руку к его голове.

— Ну, здравствуй, Котик! Меня Стив Роджерс зовут. Я друг твоего хозяина. А можно тебя погладить?

Нет, не дурак, показалось, — обрадовался Кот и повалился Роджерсу прямо на кроссовки, подставляя пушистое пузо.

— Ох, — освобождая ноги и опускаясь на колени, засмеялся Стив и принялся гладить зверя, переваливая с бока на бок.

— Какой ты красивый! Какой мех у тебя чудесный. Мягкий, густой… Теплый, наверное, да? — ворковал Роджерс, стоя на коленях посреди коридора над раскинувшимся разомлевшим Котом.

А ты, оказывается, умница. Повезет вскорости моему-то, — восторженно подумал тот.

— О, котейка!

Кот со Стивом одновременно дернулись и вскочили на ноги.

— Клинт! Ты нас напугал! — упрекнул Роджерс подошедшего мужика.

Тот наклонился к Коту и вкрадчиво произнес:

— Привет, красавчик, я — Бартон.

Отличные ребята, эти Мстители, — удовлетворенно констатировал блистательный Асгардский лекарь.

— Кэп, я тебя искал. Мы с Наташей одну штуку обсудить с тобой хотели.

— Сейчас? Да, ладно, — слегка расстроенно ответил Стив и повернулся к Коту.

— Тебя проводить, киса, или ты просто прогуливаешься?

Кот решил, что да, он просто прогуливается и уверенно двинул дальше по коридору.

— Ясно. Но, если вдруг потеряешься, это двадцать восьмой этаж. Там лифты, а напротив лестница. Но я уверен, что ты смышленый, как хозяин, и все будет отлично, да? — Стив ободряюще улыбнулся и вместе с Бартоном скрылся за углом.

Кот продолжил свой тернистый путь.

Барнс пока еще не знал — сюрприз будет — но Кот слышал не только речь всех присутствующих в здании, но и мысли, выраженные словами или образами, не важно.

И сейчас, проходя мимо стеклянной стены, за которой какой-то недомерок живо общался с собеседником по телефону, Кот узнал в нем типа, так непочтительно на днях высказавшегося о его имени.

Кот ехидно усмехнулся и отправился на поиски места проживания коротколапого мудака.

* * *

Спальня карлика нашлась быстро.

Как именно мстить Кот раздумывал в течение всего пути до нее.

Но попав непосредственно на место, обнаружил, что все не то.

Открыл гардеробную и, бинго, вот оно…

Да, детки, идите скорее к папочке!

Кот облизнулся, в предвкушении, и неторопливо пошел вдоль бесконечных рядов с костюмами.

* * *

— Сэр, в ваши апартаменты проникло постороннее… посторонний…

— Кто, ДЖАРВИС? Не понял…

Тони как раз собирался пойти вздремнуть.

Всю ночь он пытался придумать, как нейтрализовать код активации Зимнего Солдата.

Но исходных данных было катастрофически мало, а напрягать Барнса пока не хотелось.

— Подаренное сержанту животное.

— Да ты что? И где оно сейчас?

— В гардеробной, сэр.

— Интересно…

Тони поспешил к лифту.

— ДЖАРВИС, Баки позови, пожалуйста.

— В ваши комнаты, мистер Старк?

— Ага.

Тони лихо распахнул дверь в спальню и бесшумно прокрался к гардеробной…

На полу, в самом центре, лежала внушительная куча… бывших галстуков.

А в дальнем углу несколько, пока еще невредимых, пар туфель и… огромный меховой шар.

Нихера себе, Кот. Да это мамонт, похоже! — подумал Старк.

Он и не представлял себе масштабов… трагедии.

Тони застыл.

— Тронешь обувь, не посмотрю, что реликтовый — сдам на живодерню.

Кот окинул его презрительным взглядом и демонстративно наступил правой передней лапой на ближайший ботинок.

Тони сделал шаг вперед…

Кот качнул головой…

Старк приблизился еще чуть-чуть…

Кот произвел какие-то манипуляции надбровными дугами — или что там у него — и Тони прямо прочел в его наглых желтых глазах: Ну, как хочешь…

Левая передняя лапа молниеносно присоединилась к правой, и зверь выпустил дюймовые когти.

Тони задохнулся.

Огромный бессовестный инопланетный монстр сидел в его любимой гардеробной и беспардонно точил свои жуткие когти о его новенькие итальянские туфли Moro Monk-Strap из экзотической кожи аллигатора.

Услышав сзади пронзительный, леденящий кровь звук перестраивающихся пластин левой руки Баки Барнса, Тони заорал:

— Сука! Нет, ну, сука же! Барнс! Уйми своего мордоворота, или я… ДЖАРВИС, броню!

Баки тут же появился из-за спины, и Кот, легко оттолкнувшись от пола, прыгнул прямо в протянутые руки.

Тони зачарованно проследил за летящим по воздуху массивным телом.

Баки даже не покачнулся, приняв зверушку на грудь.

Тони завистливо вздохнул.

— ДЖАРВИС, не надо броню, — попросил Баки у потолка.

И перевел грустный взгляд на Старка.

— Он говорит, что ты… не очень хороший человек, и это сатисфакция за нанесенный моральный ущерб, — заявил он.

Тони поморщился.

— То есть расчлененные галстуки за десятки тысяч долларов и располосованные охуенные туфли стоимостью, как приличное авто — плата за шутку про незатейливое имя?

— Да. И еще за мамонта, — передал Барнс с серьезным лицом.

Слишком, блядь, серьезным лицом.

Злость внезапно испарилась — до того милой была картина: здоровенный красивый мужик с потеплевшим взглядом обнимал здоровенного красивого зверя, который, положив голову тому на плечо, тихонько урчал свою жалостную котячью песню.

— О’кей. Теперь в расчете? — уточнил Старк.

— Да, говорит. А еще напоминает, что его при встрече необходимо обнимать и гладить…

— А руку, часом, не отхватит?

Под скептическим взглядом четырех глаз, Тони поднял ладони, сдаваясь.

— Ладно, договорились! Ну, не смею более задерживать… Прошу прощения, устал, как собака… До свидания, Баки. До свидания… Кот.

***

— Ты чего к Старку-то поперся, скиталец?

Баки, предварительно зарулив на кухню за провиантом, вернулся к себе и, уложив рядом страждущего, уселся с подносом на кровать.

— Корми!

Голодающий широко раскрыл пасть.

— Не, ну точно охуела животина! — возмутился Баки и смачно откусил от сэндвича.

Челюсти блистательного не смыкались.

— Варежку закрой, — Баки откусил еще больше…

Кот не шевелился…

… Баки вздохнул и сдался.

— Тебе только овощи. Ты и так толстый.

Щелкнули зубы закрывшейся пасти.

— Я не толстый, я — пушистый! — возмутился Кот. — А вот у тебя жопа точно жирная.

— И ничего не жирная, — обиделся Баки и, спешно отложив еду, метнулся к огромному зеркалу.

Повертелся немного и, успокоившись, вернулся в постель.

— У меня роскошная задница. Роскошная!

— Да, уж, подержаться есть за что!

— Ублюдок!

— Выдрочень! Заткнись уже и корми!

Бесстыжая пасть распахнулась снова…

Среди ночи Баки проснулся со стоящим по стойке смирно членом.

Тот ныл так, что Баки понял — сам не сдастся…

Рядом на одеяле спало чудовище, и удовлетворять свои плотские утехи в такой компании совсем не тянуло.

Баки вздохнул и тихонько полез из кровати.

Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь — и даже закрыв ее на щеколду — сел на бортик ванны, достал из шкафчика смазку, спустил на щиколотки трусы и принялся за дело.

— Барнс, на кого дрочим? Так, поглядим… Ооо, на обоих… Ну, ты у меня совсем, блядь, извращенец! — в самый ответственный момент раздался в голове радостный голос сволочи.

— Знатно с двумя то, пожалуй… Один — тут, другой — там… Или ты как рассчитываешь?

— Пасть закрой, скотина, — взвыл Баки.

— А она и так закрыта, мудила! — победно проорала сволочь.

Член упал.

Вот как по команде.

Стоял, стоял и бац — как и не было ничего.

Ну, уебок, я тебе это припомню, — подумал разъяренный Баки.

И тут же услышал ехидное:

— Нахуй иди, кретин сложноцветный!

* * *

Время шло.

Оборзевший Кот вольготно разгуливал по башне, выпрашивая у всех подряд еду и поглаживания.

Баки занимался Котом и собой — больше, конечно, первое — хотя назвать его худым ни у кого язык уже не повернулся бы, и тайно, но очень пылко, поглядывал попеременно, то на Старка, то на Роджерса.

Стив…

Ну, Стив руководил миссиями… и украдкой бросал жаркие взгляды на Барнса.

А когда заметил, как похотливо тот смотрит на Тони, вместо ревности… стал тоже, с растущим в геометрической прогрессии интересом, пялиться на Старка, внезапно осознав его исключительную привлекательность.

Тони пропадал в мастерской, обходясь практически без еды и сна, и все чаще замечал тщательно, но тщетно, скрываемый интерес не только Барнса, но и… Кэпа.

Охуевший Тони никак не мог поверить своему… счастью? и в ответ скрытно жрал глазами и того, и другого.

Кот молча закатывал глаза и поражался несусветной тупости недоумков.

Страдания продолжались…

* * *

Прошло два месяца.

* * *

Тони сидел на диване в окружении большей части Мстителей.

Намечался плановый четверговый кинопросмотр.

Тора спешно вызвали на родину в очередной раз повлиять на проблемообразующего Локи, томившегося в Асгардской темнице.

Стив занял кресло по диагонали от дивана и теперь непрерывно косил своим голубым, блядь, сияющим глазом в сторону Старка.

Баки зашел в комнату, огляделся и проскользнул на свое любимое место в углу.

Тони уже давным-давно туда кресло приспособил, и Барнс вроде не возражал.

— И где же твой придаток? — озвучил Бартон интересующий всех вопрос.

— Придет сейчас. Спешно доужинает и явится, — стараясь говорить максимально сурово, ответил Баки.

Кот появился, как будто ждал этой фразы за дверью.

Вальяжно продефилировал прямиком к Роджерсу, боднул в коленку и взглядом приказал: Гладь!

Кэп покачал головой, в очередной раз поражаясь котячей наглости и, подтянув завалившегося Кота поближе, приступил к глажке.

Все завороженно следили за процессом…

Бартон даже коленку свою начал наглаживать в такт размеренным движениям Роджерса.

Как только Стив остановился, Кот лениво поднялся и поплыл к хозяину.

Он вообще сильно на него смахивал — здоровый, тяжелый, крупный, а двигаться начнет…

Балет, блядь!

Когда все успокоились, и Наташа включила фильм, Тони услышал вдруг прямо в голове абсолютно незнакомый голос:

— Опять, блядь, хуету слезливую смотрят! Гамадрилы красножопые! Нет бы «Крепкого орешка» поставить!

— Все уже давно в курсе, что ты на него запал, но сегодня Наташин день и мы смотрим это, — тихонько произнес Баки.

Тони, не поворачивая головы, обвел комнату взглядом.

Роджерс впереди тоже как-то неловко дернулся и медленно оглянулся.

Тони внимательно смотрел ему прямо в глаза и Стив, который уже начал догадываться, засек момент, когда Старка тоже осенило.

— И я бы к Коту присоединился, ты как, Кэп? — произнес он.

— Уиллис мне тоже нравится, — настороженно ответил сосредоточенный Роджерс.

Наташа посверлила их подозрительным взглядом и понадежней перехватила в руке пульт.

— Вы это о чем, мужики? — Бартон пихнул Тони в плечо.

Баки изумленно сглотнул.

Блядь, — подумал Старк.

Охуеть, — подумал Роджерс.

Кот внезапно сильно заинтересовался происходящим на экране.

Остальные по очереди присоединились к нему.

После фильма Кот возмущенно наблюдал картину маслом:  
первым вскочил Стив — попрощался в никуда и, ни на кого не глядя, скоренько смылся; Тони посидел подольше, порываясь что-то сказать, но нет, сжал губы и свалил, не прощаясь; безмозглый хозяин растеряно просидел, пока вообще все не разошлись, и понуро побрел к себе.

Да блядь, же!

А потом всю ночь несчастное, но по-прежнему восхитительное мистическое животное слушало мысли трех дятлов, которых друг за другом посещало озарение о смысле слов принца: «… иногда, очень редко, Коты создают связь и с любимыми членами семьи властелина…».

Но ни на следующий день, ни после, вопрос этот поднять никто не осмелился.

Они просто стали общаться с Котом, не докапываясь — хотя чё тут, блядь, копать то — до первопричины события.

Кот решил пока в эти дебри не лезть…

* * *

Стив шел проверить — не загнулся ли в мастерской от голода и недосыпа их, не умеющий вовремя остановиться, соратник.

Он открыл дверь и замер…

На верстаке, заняв почти всю площадь, живописно разлегся Кот, а на нем, как на подушке, сидя в кресле, сладко спал Тони, мирно пуская слюни на коврообразный мех зверя.

— Давно, ДЖАРВИС? — прошептал Стив.

— Шестой час, Капитан, — самодовольно ответил ИИ.

Как будто это была его личная заслуга, что хозяин так долго спит, пусть и в несанкционированном месте.

— А у меня ничего спросить не хочешь, Роджерс? Я, между прочим, голоден. И меня одолевает жажда. И лежит ваш гребаный Старк, прямо на моей единственной и неповторимой селезенке. И лапа, правая задняя любимая совсем затекла уже. И…

— Я понял, понял. Тебе жутко неудобно и ты страшно устал. Ну так встань и иди, тебе ж не мешает никто… Ты из-под него вылезешь — он ударится головой об стол, сильно, очень больно, возможно даже виском или…

— Роджерс, сучий ты выблядок, заткнись уже, нахер… Вот из всех троих ты самый… Словарного запаса всеязыка не хватает, чтобы передать, какой ты, блядь, хуежопый утырок! Прямой, как гребаный фонарный столб! Нет, ну как жить, а? Ведь никаких сил уже нету!  
— Индейку мне принеси и сырку. И финики там мои вчера оставались… Ты понял, Роджерс, мои, это значит пузатенькие такие, свеженькие, а не это сушеное фуфло, что Бартон фунтами поглощает, образина, блядь, охеревшая! Да, и воды не забудь минеральной, из холодильника чтоб.  
— Иди, Роджерс, а то мой желудочно-кишечный тракт, находящийся непосредственно под ухом вашего ненаглядного, разорется не на шутку, и все наши телодвижения никому ни нахуй нужны не будут. Уёбывай, давай, Капитан!

Стив слегка прифигел от такого пространного и глубокосодержательного монолога, но развернулся и потрусил в сторону кухни.

Приказ исполнять.

Хорошие мне мальчики достались. Тормознутые, но хорошие… Довольный Кот счастливо зажмурился и тихонько провел лапой по волосам уютно похрапывающего Тони.


	13. Chapter 13

Тони ввалился на кухню около часа ночи.

На подоконнике сидел блистательный и тщательно вылизывал лапу…

— У Баки рука болит. Ты собираешься что-нибудь делать?

— Ебучий случай! Ты не материшься? — Тони ехидно оскалился.

— У Баки. Болит. Рука.

— Да знаю я, не слепой! — заорал Тони.

— Ну так помоги, ты же можешь, — Кот оставил конечность в покое и взглянул на собеседника.

— Да я-то, безусловно, могу. А вот Барнс, боюсь, к руке меня не подпустит…

— А я думаю, очень даже подпустит, — Кот беззвучно спрыгнул на пол и подошел к Старку вплотную.

— И как прикажешь это провернуть? — Тони присел на корточки и принялся чесать великолепного за ухом.

Тот улегся, бесцеремонно подставляя бОльшую площадь, и энергично заурчал.

Звук напоминал тарахтение дизельного двигателя подержанного внедорожника. Гигантского внедорожника…

— Не боись, чебурашка хуева! Все тип-топ будет!

— Аллилуйя, он вернулся! — Тони картинно бухнулся на колени и поднял руки к потолку.

— Ах ты, падла галстучная! Ну поязви, поязви мне ещё! Никакого, мать их, уважения… Стараешься тут, из шкуры, блядь, практически выпрыгиваешь, а они, суки мозгоклюйные…

— Ооо, Боооже! Это кто еще мозгоклюйный… Хорош нудеть, к руке ближе давай…

* * *

Баки дернулся и открыл глаза.

На груди топтался Кот.

— Ты мне все рёбра сейчас переломаешь, слазь давай, — Баки задрал подбородок повыше — пушистая туша лезла прямо в рот — и закинул руки за голову.

Скотина даже не шевельнулась…

… И при этом была подозрительно молчалива…

— Чего вдруг тишина? — Баки злорадно ухмыльнулся. — Никак язык проглотил?

Животное укоризненно вздохнуло и закатило глаза.

— Жду, блядь, когда ты проникнешься уникальностью момента, имбецил недоношенный.

— И что же такое неповторимое сейчас происходит? — Баки резко повернулся на бок, и когда Кот рухнул на пустую часть кровати — сел на колени, издав победное: «Попался» и запустил обе пятерни в шерсть нагло разлёгшейся живности.

— О, Один! Ну точно — инфантильный идиот у меня хозяин! Не отвлекайся, чеши, давай. Вот тут, лопаточку поскреби посильнее… Дааах… И плечико левое… ага… ага. Бочок теперь… нет, повыше… Дааа…

— Ты мне, тварюга, зубы не заговаривай, — Баки резко перестал начесывать меха бесподобного. — Что, блядь, за момент. Опять устроил фигню какую-нибудь?

Кот поднял голову и засверлил Баки возмущенным взглядом.

— А чё это сразу фигню? Это, между прочим, меня охренеть как оскорбляет! Ты, выхухоль беспонтовая, мне по гроб жизни обязан теперь будешь… Я, блядь, все свои выдающиеся ораторские способности подключил. Многочасовые переговоры в экстремальных, можно сказать, условиях вел. Нашёл такие аргументы, против которых оппоненту и пикнуть было нечего.

— Не понял? О чём… с кем ты так напряженно дискутировал?

— О тебе, паскуда членистоногая! Со Старком о твоей ужасной левой руке! Которая на ладан, блядь, уже дышит!

Баки немного похлопал глазами.

— В смысле?

— Да в прямом… Она у тебя, нахер, отвалится скоро! Ты ж ей, едрёна кавалерия, делать совсем уже ничего не можешь! А по ночам зубами скрипишь да стонешь от боли — спать не даешь! Старк помочь грозился. Завтра в мастерской ждать тебя будет. И вот только попробуй сейчас хоть что-нибудь против сказать…

— За-е-бись…

— Надеюсь, ты так восторг свой выражаешь?

Баки неловко пожал плечами.

— Ну… А может… Неудобно же… — обреченно застрадал он.

— Нахуй иди, Барнс! Не «ну», и не «может»… А про удобство даже не заикайся мне! Сил нет уже смотреть, как ты тут загибаешься, олень, блядь, мокроухий! Завтра. Утро. Мастерская. Всё, свободен!

* * *

Тони волновался…

Вскочил ни свет ни заря и кинулся в душ.

Блядь, как на свидание собираюсь, — подумал гений и продолжил тщательно выбривать щеку, подозрительно глядя на неё в зеркало через подвешенное увеличительное стекло.

Во сколько именно явится Баки, они с Котом не обсуждали, поэтому Тони решил прийти пораньше.

В 8.02 он нажал на кнопку лифта.

В глубине подъехавшей кабины нервно переминался с ноги на ногу сосредоточенный Барнс.

Тони шагнул внутрь и встал боком в ярде от него.

— Утра… Ты ко мне? — Тони очень постарался придать голосу приятную глубину и абсолютную безмятежность.

— Здравствуй… Я, да… в мастерскую, — похвастаться тем же Баки, увы, не удалось — голос предательски поехал вверх…

Он немного покашлял.

Помолчали…

Тони вдруг начали здорово мешать собственные руки.

Он сильно сглотнул, посжимал-поразжимал кулаки, хотел засунуть их в карманы, но вспомнил, что это не сильно вежливо, и в итоге сцепил в замок, заведя за спину.

Стало чуть спокойнее.

Поездка никак не заканчивалась…

Баки, краем глаза следивший за телодвижениями Старка, внутренне улыбнулся.

Нервничал тут не он один…

Полегчало.

А лифт всё никак не причаливал…

Тони поклялся, что непременно допросит с пристрастием ДЖАРВИСа, по поводу нелегального притормаживания грузоподъемника.

После неприлично затянувшейся паузы, заговорили, естественно, одновременно.

— Ты смо…

— Будем ра…

Замолчали, само собой, тоже.

— Давай, — выпалил Тони.

— Я хотел спросить, ты сможешь что-нибудь сделать с рукой? — от нервов у Баки начал зудеть лоб.

Позволить себе почесаться на глазах у Старка он никак не мог.

— Думаю, да, — ответил тот. — Смотреть надо… Я вот и хотел уточнить, с проекцией работать будем или в руке покопаться смогу?

Лифт наконец затормозил, весёленько позвенел и раскрыл двери.

Оба незаметно выдохнули…

Тони стартанул первым.

Баки спешно поскрёб лоб и двинул следом.

— Не знаю, может с проекции начнем?

— О’кей, как скажешь.

В мастерской Дубинка бросилась к Барнсу…

Тони, как всегда, обозвал всё это действо предательством и направился к верстаку.

— Привет, красавица! И я тоже соскучился, — заворковал Баки, а Тони вспомнил, как услышал подобное в первый раз.

Он тогда сцепился с Барнсом, пытаясь доказать, что Дубина таки юноша, но не преуспел.

И теперь Баки считал её дамой, Тони — мужиком, а Роджерс занудно настаивал, что требуется уточнить данные параметры непосредственно у бота.

Сам Дубина ничего определённого по этому поводу сообщить, к сожалению, не смог (ла).

Нужное, блядь, подчеркнуть…

И вопрос так и остался открытым.

— Проходи, вставай сюда, руки в стороны.

Баки быстро оторвался от Дубинки и встал, как велено.

— ДЖАРВИС, сканируй.

— Да, мистер Старк, — предано и как-то слегка виновато ответил тот, и Тони ещё сильнее заподозревал его в причастности к замедлению движения лифта.

Непременно нужно будет попытать…

Тони сел к мониторам и принялся просматривать появляющиеся на экране очертания тела Барнса.

— Готово, сэр.

— Отлично, голограмму…

Вокруг Баки закружили голубые детали, сливаясь в его точную копию.

— Ух ты! — восхитился он.

Тони польщённо улыбнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки и открыл рот, готовясь выдать что-нибудь эдакое.

Но Баки казался таким… милым, и с таким восторгом смотрел на него, что язык не повернулся.

Его вообще постоянно хотелось… комфортить, что ли, но блядский характер никак не мог с этим смириться.

Он требовал коварства, насмешек и тренировок в острословии.

Иногда получалось сдерживаться, иногда — нет…

— Всё, садись. Дальше работаем с проекцией.

Баки садиться не стал, отправился в угол, к томившейся в ожидании Дубинке.

— Так, что тут у нас… — Тони подошёл к светящейся фигуре и ловко задвигал руками.

Баки, поглаживающий бота по лапе, тайком любовался Старком.

Тот моментально забыл об окружающем мире, и Баки увидел гениального инженера за работой.

Барнсу очень сильно нравилось это зрелище…

Тони разговаривал то сам с собой, то с ДЖАРВИСом, при этом обильно жестикулировал и скакал по комнате как заведённый, носясь от мониторов к проекции и обратно.

Прошло довольно много времени…

Баки уже давно отошёл от погрузившейся в зарядную дрёму Дубинки, походил сначала по периметру мастерской — поизучал стены и полки, потом по диагонали — столы и тумбы, потом посидел в кресле, закинув ноги на столик…

Было скучновато…

— Всё ясно.

Баки дёрнулся — голос Тони раздался слишком неожиданно.

— Ну что, по-моему — всё отлично. Заменить руку — не смогу, извини… Приделали, суки, намертво… Но механизм достойный, сам лучше не придумал бы, — Старк усмехнулся.

Лучики морщин побежали к вискам.

Взгляд потеплел.

Баки решил, что в эти глаза мог бы смотреть… долго… вечно?

У Тони вообще были очень говорящие, очень умные и очень… родные глаза…

Баки вздохнул украдкой.

— Детали заменим, без проблем. Если захочешь, поверх металла могу материал, на кожу похожий, нанести. Кто не знает, от живой руки не отличит. Но, только если захочешь…

— Я — да, я хочу.

Баки и мечтать о таком не мог…

— Ладненько, — Тони придвинулся на кресле к мониторам. — Ты мне в принципе не нужен больше… Дней через пять готово будет… Только мне придётся ближе подойти, снять её нельзя — прямо на тебе делать буду. Переживёшь?

Баки бросило в жар…

И, конечно, не от того, что рядом будет посторонний — чужим Старка он уже давно не считал…

Это будет Тони… и он будет близко…

Баки сразу запредвкушал, довольно закивал и двинул к выходу.

— Спасибо, Тони, большое!

— Не за что пока…

Как только Баки скрылся за дверью, Старк позволил себе расслабиться и безвольно опустился грудью на стол.

— ДЖАРВИС, так что там за херня с лифтом?

* * *

— Ну чё, не завалил тебя ещё Старк?

Баки закашлялся и побагровел…

Вернувшись к себе, он застал несравненного лежащим в кровати на всех трёх подушках одновременно.

— А почему это он — меня?

— Так это же ты у нас, блядь, — сеньорита в беде… — Кот тяжко вздохнул. — Мы тут с ДЖАРВИСом подумали и решили — пора уже вас, троих упёртых жопошников, всерьез за яйца брать… Ждать, когда вы перестанете наконец мозги друг другу ебать и начнете…

— Заткнись, блядь, долбоклюй! Просто, замолкни…

— Сам захлопнись, ложноножка вуалехвостая! Мы и так с вашими вздохами и реверансами на самотёк всё пустили… А ведь могли бы уже, дегенераты хуевы, ебстись месяц-полтора как, в счастье, блядь, любви и довольстве…

Баки упал на кровать и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Это невозможно было слушать…

… Хотя и было чистой правдой…

* * *

Тони по уши погрузился в новую задачу…

Хотелось сделать руку максимально функциональной, удобной и безопасной.

Параллельно он продолжал ломать голову над проблемой нейтрализации кода активации Зимнего.

А Баки стал ходить в мастерскую каждое утро.

Теперь ведь появился отличный повод…

Наблюдение за Старком оказалось очень волнительным.

Когда он был счастлив, то транслировал свою радость во все стороны, словно электромагнитные волны.

И всё вокруг оживало…

Он был невыносимо привлекателен — все эти сверкающие улыбки и плавная грация матёрого хищника…

А Тони каждое утро с нетерпением ожидал Барнса, отмечая про себя, как отлично тому удается изображать мебель — присутствие, в плане работы, совсем не напрягало…

Ну, кроме, может быть, слабенького такого, крохотного сексуального напряжения…

* * *

На третий день Баки осмелился сходить в мастерскую не только утром, но и вечером.

И застал Тони за возней с Дубинкой.

Она держала огнетушитель…

Баки зашёл в комнату.

На Тони были ботинки с репульсорами, перчатки от брони и шлем.

— Дубина, я сейчас поднимусь, зависну и попробую… А ты бди, давай… Так, легко и непринужденно…  
— Привет, Барнс! Куда… нет, Дубина… огнетушитель оставь! — Тони быстро опустился на пол.

Но Дубина, по-видимому, был настроен решительно…

Он отъехал подальше, поставил огнетушитель, повозился с рычагом переключателя, подхватил обратно и решительно двинул в сторону Барнса…

— Нет, Дубина, он не горит и поджигать его никто не станет… Вот только попробуй! Как и обещал — подарю самому захудалому Канадскому колледжу…

Дубина слегка притормозил, будто испугавшись, а потом еще быстрее покатил к Баки, заранее нажимая на ручку.

На этот раз пеной покрылось не только тело объекта нападения, но и обширная площадь мастерской вместе со столами, мониторами и верстаком…

— Всё, блядь, хватит… Собирайся.  
— ДЖАРВИС, готовь джет, мы в Канаду! — заорал Тони, снимая броню.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но именно там сейчас поистине устрашающее, чудовищное стихийное бедствие — ужасающий тайфун…

— Когда закончится?

— Не могу знать, хозяин, прогноз отрицательный, — холодно доложил ДЖАРВИС.

— Но ведь моим самолетам не страшен какой-то там ветерок, и я могу лететь?

— Затрудняюсь ответить, мистер Старк.

— ДЖАРВИС!

— Технически да, хотя в моих протоколах отсутствует команда давать подобные заключения, — проскрипел, сдаваясь ИИ.

Баки почти хохотал.

После признания Кота о заговоре, он понимал, что это — часть плана, а бедной девочке пришлось принять огонь на себя.

— Тони, оставь… Ничего страшного, я пойду… Дубинка, выше нос, — и Баки отправился к себе.

Старк грустно проводил его взглядом и подцепил с полки, предусмотрительно убранную повыше чашку с жизнерадостными нарисованными конями и остывшим кофе…

Сил, чтобы держаться в стороне от то и дело шныряющих вокруг суперсолдат, оставалось все меньше.

Тянуло к обоим страшно…

Дубина, притаившийся на заряднике, что-то затараторил…

— Нет, Дубина, Баки не горел… Хотя я и не против такого вида в конце напряженного рабочего дня… Давай, что ли, и Роджерса заманим сюда и тоже потушим, — предложил он совершенно несчастным голосом.

Потом нашел сухое кресло, тяжело упал в него, чуть-чуть постучался лбом о спинку и тихо заскулил…

… А прекрасные белоснежные лошади всё также беззаботно скакали по сверкающему фарфоровому боку…

* * *

Стив рисовал…

Он в последнее время стал делать это всё чаще…

Тони занимался рукой, Баки отдалился, с миссиями тоже не везло… Злодеи перевелись, что ли?

И Стив тосковал в одиночестве.

Рисуя обнажённых друзей.

Детали получались всё лучше и лучше…

Его уже даже почти не бросало в краску в процессе вырисовывания… всего…

Пол-одиннадцатого… достаточно на сегодня, — подумал он, глянув на часы.

Закрыл альбом, положил на тумбочку и отправился совершать вечерний туалет.

Помывка много времени не заняла, и минут через пятнадцать свежий розовый Роджерс лежал под аккуратно расправленным одеялом с книгой в руке и готовился припасть к прекрасному — очередному жизнеописанию очередного бывшего президента США.

— Стиви, ты не спишь? Можно к тебе? — раздался от двери стук и голос Баки.

Роджерс заметался…

Спал он в одних трусах и теперь лихорадочно обдумывал — надеть ещё что-нибудь или…

Стук прозвучал немного тише:

— Стиви…

— Да… нет… в смысле, не сплю, Баки… заходи!

Роджерс отважился на страшное… и одеваться не стал…

Решительно поднялся и, не раздумывая, распахнул дверь.

Баки замер…

И постарался не опускать взгляд ниже… переносицы Стива.

Было непросто…

Мили обнажённой золотистой кожи в полумраке спальни, пахнувшей Стивом… пахнувшей мёдом и осенней прозрачной свежестью…

Роджерс пах антоновкой, неожиданно понял Баки.

Поздней янтарно-оранжевой антоновкой с кирпичным бочком…

Все здравые и приличные думы вмиг покинули несчастную голову бывшего зловещего ассасина…

Осталась только жажда…

Блядь!

Не поднять сейчас руку и не прикоснуться хоть пальцем, стоило громадных усилий.

— Ну заходи, ты чего застыл?

Плохая, плохая идея — переться так поздно, — отчаянно мелькнула единственная цензурная мысль.

— Я? Нет, я не застыл, я иду, — Баки прошёл в комнату.

Подальше от двери и от Стива.

Получилось — поближе к разобранной кровати, с отпечатком головы Роджерса на подушке…

Так себе, прямо скажем, получилось…

— Я про руку хотел рассказать, — Баки резко отвернулся от постели и уткнулся взглядом в восхитительно-аппетитные ягодицы Кэпа, прикрытые клочком тонюсенькой тряпочки…

… Стив затормозил повозиться с дверным замком…

У Барнса перехватило дыхание, и начал подавать признаки жизни член.

— Заедает постоянно, блин, — пожаловался расстроенный Роджерс. — Надо завтра починить. Отвертку у Тони спросить и починить наконец…

Баки судорожно начал искать взглядом, чем бы прикрыться.

На тумбе лежал альбом…

— Я гляну, ладно, — произнес он и схватил, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Нет! — просипел развернувшийся Роджерс.

Отказа Баки не ожидал, и рука разжалась, не донеся листы до лица.

Блокнот упал и открылся ровно посередине…

На полу лежали двое — Старк и Барнс, один на правом листе, другой на левом. Крупно и… без ничего.

Член Баки был крайне удивлен и страшно рад такому повороту событий, и осмелел окончательно.

Баки не мог поднять голову и взглянуть на Стива; и не мог оторваться от провоцирующего рисунка голого Тони.

Выход отсутствовал…

Стив бросился в ванную.

— Мне как-то нехорошо, Баки, — послышалось задушенное из-за захлопнутой в панике двери. — Съел что-нибудь, наверное… Или…

Баки отмер…

— Да, Стиви, ладно, я пойду… Не болей… Может лекарство…

— Нет, не надо, я сам… спасибо…

— Ага, ну я пошёл, спокойной ночи…

— Спокойной, Бак…

В своей персональной спальне на двадцать восьмом этаже удовлетворенно вздохнуло изумительное Асгардское чудовище…

* * *

На следующий день в районе обеда Стив сидел в собственной спальне и тщательно вырисовывал свою правую ступню.

— Прошу прощения, Капитан.

— Да, ДЖАРВИС?

Стив поднял к потолку взгляд, сам на себе рассердился за это, и так как смотреть все равно было некуда, там же его и оставил.

— Прошу прощения, что посмел прервать, но я чувствую себя напряженным и растерянным от беспокойства за хозяина…

— С Тони случилось что-то? — Роджерс вскочил с кресла и отложил альбом в сторону.

— Мистер Старк работает над усовершенствованием руки сержанта Барнса и как всегда в процессе, забывает о собственном здоровье, — жалостно продолжил ИИ. — Сэр все силы отдаёт заботе о своих драгоценных друзьях, невзирая на самочувствие… и это происходит всегда, постоянно и… как бы тяжёл и горек не был…

— ДЖАРВИС, мне в мастерскую спуститься?

 — Нет, Капитан, благодарю, — тут же перестал тосковать ИскИн. — Достаточно будет разговора по телефону, я думаю.

Стив вздохнул и достал из кармана мобильный.

— Да, Роджерс, слушаю…

— Тони, здравствуй. Я хотел бы обговорить с тобой некоторые проблемы, возник…

— Кэп, а покороче — я страшно занят!

 — Тони, ты не спишь и не ешь уже нескольк…

— Отвали, Роджерс, а… некогда!

— Тони, я сейчас спущусь в мастерскую и у нас состоится обстоятельный разговор, — решил весомо надавить Стив низким командным голосом.

— Да не вопрос, Капитан! Тебе я рад в любое время суток, — хохотнул Старк и «бросил» трубку.

— Хозяин такой самоотверженный, — снова раздался страдальческий голос ДЖАРВИСа. — Всё о других печётся, всё о других…

— Я понял, ДЖАРВИС. Уже иду… Через минуту.

Стив завернул в ванную и пристально посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

Волосы лежали идеально, брился он недавно, зубы почистил после обеда — двадцать минут назад. Поднял руку, понюхав подмышку — отлично, душ тоже принимал не так давно — после пробежки.

Майка и джинсы чистые, только сегодня надел, носки и трусы — как положено — свежие.

Можно идти…

— Эээ, ДЖАРВИС, давай договоримся…

* * *

Роджерс зашёл в мастерскую, немного нервничая…

А потом увидел Старка…

Сейчас, на пятый день заточения, тот обзавёлся землистым цветом лица, жуткой щетиной и характерным взглядом умирающей от чахотки героини Ремарка.

— О, Кэп, не обманул и правда явился! — заметил он, маниакально сияя улыбкой и сверкая слегка безумным взглядом красных воспаленных глаз.

Стив даже уточнять ничего не стал…

— ДЖАРВИС, — авторитетно и торжественно произнёс он и…

… Мониторы погасли, а следом потухли и все голограммы…

— Вы что, охуели? ДЖАРВИС, что за… Роджерс! — Тони задохнулся от возмущения. — Я тебе, блядь, запрещаю использовать против меня мои же изобретения!

— Ты идёшь спать, Тони Старк, немедленно, — сурово произнес Стив и шагнул ближе, потому что тот как-то неловко покачнулся.

— Да вот ещё! Мне осталось…

И тут Тони начал заваливаться…

— Капитан! — предупредил заботливый ДЖАРВИС.

— Я тут… держу… — Стив прижал Старка к груди и застыл. — У него жар, ДЖАРВИС!

— С хозяином бывает, от переутомления… Его бы теперь поспать уложить… как-нибудь.

— Я отнесу, конечно…

Стив поднял Тони на руки и осторожно двинул к выходу.

 — Дубина, — произнес ИИ, и бот рванул к дверям, распахивая их перед Роджерсом.

Голова Тони лежала у Стива на плече, и тот не мог понять, продолжать ему переживать по поводу состояния Старка или можно чуть-чуть порадоваться этой нежданной близости…

— Хорошо пахнешь, Кэп, — подал голос очнувшийся, но не окончательно пришедший в себя гений.

— Спасибо, о тебе не могу того же сказать, прости…

— Ха, это да… это может… Ты что, на руках меня несешь, как девчонку, Кэп? У меня еще работы… — слабо завозился Старк.

— Тони, мы уже пришли почти. Сейчас отдохнешь, а завтра будешь как новенький и доделаешь всю свою работу…

— А я вот Баки руку мастерю… и код… почти уже, ага… — смирился тот и прижался к Стиву ещё крепче.

— Я знаю… ты молодец, Тони… просто умница.

— Я — да, я умный… Я гений вообще-то… а ты… очень… да, очень… эх, со мной-то понятно все… и… нет, а теперь ты мне скажи, Капитан… как ты ко мне относишься? На самом… деле…

— О, Боже! Тони… на самом деле, я к тебе очень хорошо отношусь… Ты такой умный и забавный, и… красивый, и добр… не, не сильно добр…

— Капитан, прошу меня извинить, но хозяин уснул… Теперь ничем не разбудишь, пока не выспится…

— Да? — Стив растерялся. — Отлично… да, мы пришли как раз…

У Старка в спальне он был первый раз.

На стене висел большой плакат с ним — Капитаном Америка.

Он казался довольно старым, но все измятые уголки Тони аккуратно разгладил и прицепил скотчем; а лицо на фото было слегка потёртым, как-будто его много раз трогали… гладили? пальцем.

Стиву стало не по себе…

Как будто заглянул, куда не следовало… секрет чужой подсмотрел.

Он бережно положил Тони прямо поверх покрывала, стянул кроссовки, укрыл плюшевым пледом и ушёл…

* * *

… На следующий день к вечеру явилась загадочная Романофф с облезлым портфелем под мышкой и… Тони, наконец-то, всё понял…


	14. Chapter 14

— ДЖАРВИС, позови Кэпа с Баки в мастерскую, пожалуйста.

— Сейчас, сэр?

— Ага.

Тони нервно пощелкал пальцами.

То, что принесла Романофф…

Мистика какая-то, не иначе…

Отец прямо перед смертью создал чип, который вёз в машине вместе с сывороткой в тот день, когда… встретил на дороге Зимнего…

… после… Солдат забрал пробирки и чип и передал кураторам.

Именно благодаря этому чипу, помещенному гидровцами в механизм левой руки Баки, тот оставался незамеченным любыми охранными системами, за исключением камер наблюдения.

А несколькими годами ранее, Тони — совсем еще юный Тони Старк — в процессе изобретения Дубины, создал чип, который в тандеме с отцовским, станет нейтрализатором для кода активации Зимнего Солдата…

Тони уже изъял его из Дубины, в котором тот тоже блокировал… что-то, и теперь робот — черт тебя побери, Барнс — резко осознал себя девицей…

Тони обдумывал все это и никак не мог поверить в реальность фактов, изложенных в бумагах, принесенных Наташей.

Зимний Солдат был легендарным «Призраком» благодаря изобретению отца, а теперь, когда Тони присоединит к отцовскому чипу свой, Баки навсегда освободится от угрозы возвращения Солдата…

Однако…

Жизнь Баки Барнса крайне тесно переплеталась с обоими поколениями семьи Старков…

— Тони, звал? — Баки зашел в мастерскую и нервно топтался у дверей.

— Да, садись… ДЖАРВИС, что там Кэп?

— Капитан Роджерс покинул здание в 11.08 и еще не возвращался, сэр. Прикажете связаться…

— Нет, не нужно. Может, и к лучшему…

— У меня несколько новостей, Баки, и в принципе, они все хорошие.

— Слушаю, — Баки уселся в кресло в футе от Старка.

Тони решительно выдохнул и приступил к рассказу…

— Вот так обстоят дела…

— Другими словами, я убил Говарда, украл его изобретение и с его помощью стал самым неуловимым киллером в истории стра…

— Замолчи, — заорал Тони, вскакивая с места. — Мы уже все прояснили… Отца не ты у… бил! И не смей начинать все с начала!  
— Сейчас я займусь твоей рукой, а ты будешь сидеть, молчать, и радоваться, как, блядь, офигенно все сложилось… Понял? — Тони навис над сидящим Барнсом, и тому пришлось откинуться на спинку, вцепившись в подлокотники.

— Да, Тони. Я очень благодарен тебе, извини… Я молчу.

— Вот и славно… Вот и молчи…  
— ДЖАРВИС, проекцию!  
— Дубина, девочка моя, инструменты тащи… О, Господи! Да, Баки, да, Дубина нынче барышней стал… стала… Ржать прекрати, у меня тут когнитивный диссонанс образовывается, между прочим, а мне еще в твоих нервных окончаниях копаться… Так, всё. Все заткнулись… Поехали…

***

Бегать Стив сегодня не пошёл.

Настроение было совсем паршивым…

Ночью снились Тони с Баки…

Вдвоем.

Потом и втроем…

Стив проснулся и понял, что выбрать не сможет.

Ну никак не сможет…

Он так любит обоих…

Достал телефон — погуглил…

Узнал, что и такое бывает.

Попытался запомнить новое красивое слово — полиамория…

Потом посмотрел на уток, плещущихся в пруду, встал и отправился на запад, вдоль велосипедной дорожки.

Шёл в никуда, и сил возвращаться пока не было…

Стив вздохнул и прибавил шаг.

***

— Я таки гений!

Тони провел грязной рукой по лицу, оставив симпатичные разводы, и со стоном выгнулся.

— Ты понял, Барнс? Я гений!

— А я и не спорил, — воодушевленно закивал довольный Баки.

Рука стала значительно легче, работала тихо, размеренно, была покрыта материалом под цвет человеческой кожи и сильно смахивала на настоящую.

Баки был в полном восторге…

— Ну что, испробуем код?

— Ты уверен? — Баки сразу сник и затосковал.

— Абсолютно… Я же сказал — я гений! Отлично все будет, не трясись, Барнс…

— А может Стива подождем? Он удержит… Зимнего… если что.

Тони подкатил на кресле вплотную к Барнсу и прошипел:

— Никаких «если что» не будет! Ясно?

Глаза у Баки стали совсем печальными, но он попытался улыбнуться и нервно облизал губы.

Старк завис…

Баки пах переспелой вишней…

Такой теплый, сладкий, терпкий запах…

Нет, сказал себе Тони, он не станет усаживать Барнса к себе на колени…

И, да, позже…

По этому поводу он попсихует позже…

Тони перестал думать и заговорил:

— Ржавый — Семнадцать — Рассвет…

Баки испуганно заморгал…

Но прошла секунда, другая, а тело не становилось вялым и тяжелым, как в прошлый раз.

Мысли не исчезали…

Чип Тони работал!

Баки был свободен…

— Вау! Тони!

— Вот вау — правильное слово, — гордо изрек тот и вылетел из кресла. — А то «если», «подождем», никакого, блядь, доверия гениям! Ну ладно, всем спасибо, все свободны! — бодро рявкнул он и бросился к мониторам.

И не успел…

Баки перехватил его рукой за пояс и легонько толкнул к стене.

Тони ударился затылком и немного испугался.

— Что… Баки, ты чего?

— Всё, блядь, не могу больше! — простонал Барнс и уткнулся лицом Тони в шею, притираясь бедрами.

От его горячего дыхания по телу Старка понеслись толпы мурашек и сконцентрировались чуть ниже пупка.

Живот свело хищной судорогой…

Стало жарко, томно и… страшно…

В смысле страшно возбуждающе и страшно от неизвестности, а еще чуть-чуть от предвкушения…

Тони забыл, как дышать, когда Баки влажно провел языком по шее, по кадыку и нежно прихватил губами кожу за ухом.

— Старк, позволь… — раздался его хриплый голос. — Один раз, пожалуйста, а потом… Я уйду потом, если захочешь…

— Куда? — испуганно прошептал Тони.

Он дышал так, словно бежал сюда от самого Монреаля.

В груди, за реактором, гулко стучало.

Баки еще немного постоял под растерянным, беспомощным взглядом Старка, а потом одним плавным движением стёк вниз, на колени, одновременно стягивая с Тони домашние штаны на резинке вместе с трусами, прикусил гладкую кожу на закаменевшем бедре и шумно втянул носом воздух.

Тони моментально заалел щеками и опять шарахнулся затылком об стену.

— Бляяядь!

Баки прижал левой рукой его бедро, пришпилив тело к стене, а потом жадно лизнул тяжелый член по всей длине, пососал головку, мимоходом подразнив языком щелочку, и наделся на член ртом.

У Тони ослабли колени…

Баки торопливо взял глубже, расслабил горло и зажмурился.

Тони не выдержал и застонал — чуть слышно, хрипло — положив ладонь на затылок Барнса с вполне очевидным намеком.

Баки открыл глаза и, подняв сумасшедший голодный взгляд, начал двигать головой — то почти выпуская член изо рта, то зарываясь носом в паховые волосы.

— Ты меня искал? — раздался вдруг в тишине голос Роджерса.

Тони медленно перевел взгляд на дверь и в ужасе закрыл глаза.

Вот и не пришлось выбирать, горько подумал Стив, отступая назад.

— Стиви, иди сюда, — оторвавшись от члена, ласково произнес Баки, не убирая руку с бедра Тони.

Тот открыл глаза и с надеждой глянул вниз, на Барнса, а потом влево — на Кэпа.

Стив замер…

— Ну, жопа единорога, блядь!  
— Роджерс, шлимазер ты наивный, какого хера ты в ступор то впал, а? — раздался в голове голос Кота. — Амур де труа кто, блядь, час назад гуглил? Да не слышат они нас, не слышат, не дёргайся! Тебе, скунс ноздребрюхий, два таких ебабельных мужика достались, а он тут целку из себя строит! Да если даже и целка… Лопух ты, Стив… Сейчас проебёшь шанс — другого не будет, учти.  
Я не соби…

— Я понял, — прошептал Роджерс и шагнул к Старку и Барнсу.

— Вот и умница, — счастливо выдохнул великолепный и благоразумно «отключился».

Баки, не поднимаясь с колен, протянул Стиву руку.

Тот подошел, ухватился за ладонь и застыл, не зная, что делать дальше и куда можно смотреть.

Тони вернул руку на Барнсову макушку, а второй перехватил у Баки ладонь Стива и уложил себе на задницу, окончательно расставляя все точки над «i».

Баки послушно вернулся к члену Тони, заглотив его с особенным воодушевлением, а Стив сжал ягодицу Тони и, обняв другой рукой за шею, наконец, поцеловал.

Тони поплыл…

Внизу восхитительно урчал Барнс, выписывая языком узоры на члене и старательно пытаясь высосать через него мозг; а сверху робко вылизывал изнанку губ Роджерс, всё больше входя во вкус и распаляясь.

Это было немного слишком. Сердце стучало так, что Тони целых три секунды переживал — не откажет ли оно, к чертовой матери, вместе с гребаным реактором.

А когда Кэп окончательно отбросил стеснение, и осталась только отчаянная, бешеная жажда — Тони еле устоял на ногах, так Стив целовал его — торопливо, нервно, сладко.

Роджерс, скуля, еще сильнее впечатал его в стену, не обращая внимания на протестующий возглас Баки и на вцепившиеся в плечи пальцы Тони, и лаская губы, неловко тискал поджарые ягодицы, сжимал бока, гладил взмокшую спину.

Долго всё это продолжаться не могло…

Тони мелко затрясло и выбросило за грань сознания…

Он открыл глаза, сидя на полу и привалившись к стене, подпираемый с обеих сторон новообретенными любовниками.

— Пиздец, — прохрипел он.

— Ага, — в два голоса отозвались суперсолдаты.

— Я сейчас… — засуетился Старк.

— Стиви только… я-то всё… — измождённо выдохнул Баки.

— Да? — тут же ожил Тони. — Без рук?

— Ты бы вас видел, Старк! Какие, к черту, руки? Тут и без члена можно было кончить, а он у меня был… Во рту! — хрипло засмеялся Барнс.

Роджерс шумно вздохнул и покраснел.

— Так, хернёй страдаем, а могли бы делом заняться… — затарахтел Тони, подтягивая штаны и пытаясь подняться хотя бы на колени. — Барнс, кати сюда кресло с Кэпом — буду Роджерса ублажать.

Стив уже стоял на ногах, глядя сосредоточенным и изумленным взглядом; он покраснел еще больше, и был так возбуждён, что практически вибрировал от желания кончить.

Баки подошел к нему, глядя в глаза и паскудно ухмыляясь, притянул за шлевки джинсов поближе и, не глядя, взялся за пряжку.

Стив, ставший уже ярко-малиновым, беспокойно переминался с ноги на ногу и маялся вопросом, куда бы пристроить руки.

Хорошо, что Баки расстегнул ремень, пуговицу и молнию секунды за четыре, потом сдернул джинсы с трусами с его задницы и, толкнув креслом под колени, усадил, развернув к Старку лицом.

— Приказ исполнен, сэр.

Тони попытался укоризненно посмотреть на того в ответ, но Барнс нагло улыбался и выглядел при этом самодовольным и нераскаявшимся.

Тони вздохнул и наклонился к сидящему в тревожном ожидании Роджерсу.

— Стиви, детка, как ты хочешь? — пошло облизываясь, промурлыкал он и перевел взгляд с лица Кэпа на изумительно стоящий, практически рыдающий от отсутствия внимания, член.

Под взглядом Тони, тот, казалось, напрягся еще сильнее.

Баки, услышав восторженно-неверящий выдох Кэпа, проскользнул мимо Старка и уселся на пол сбоку от Стива, пристраивая руку тому на загривок.

Роджерс задрожал.

— Рот… — просипел он.

Немного покашлял…

— Хочу твой рот, — чуть увереннее и чуть менее хрипло, продолжил он.

Баки сглотнул…

Тони с многообещающей улыбкой стянул джинсы Роджерса вместе с трусами к щиколоткам, потом снял совсем, отбросив в сторону; раздвинул бедра пошире и пристроился между ними.

Баки втянул мочку уха Стива в рот и двинул легкими поцелуями вдоль челюсти, в сторону губ.

Тони еще немного потянул на себя Роджерса, заставляя пересесть так, чтобы задница чуть свисала с сидения. Затем еще шире раздвинул его ноги, сгибая в коленях, и укладывая высоко на подлокотники.

Стив теперь был так открыт, что нестерпимо хотелось прикрыться руками или… Нет, уйти совсем не хотелось…

Баки успокаивающе погладил его по коленке:

— Расслабься, Стиви.

И повернул лицо к себе, дотрагиваясь губами до рта.

Роджерс сразу голодно ответил и обнял за шею, не давая отстраниться. Получилось торопливо и горячо, охуенно получилось; Стив гладил язык Баки своим и от удовольствия мычал тому в губы.

Стив вздрогнул, когда Тони, поцеловав лодыжку, провел языком по внутренней стороне бедра, от колена до самого паха; а когда Старк коснулся языком промежности и начал широко вылизывать яйца, Роджерс заскулил, оторвавшись от губ Баки, и перевел ошарашенный взгляд на Тони.

Старк поднял осоловелый взгляд и коснулся языком головки, а потом, облизав как мороженое, обхватил губами, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза.

И всё…

… Стив больше не может, неможет, неможетнеможетнем…

— Это был мой первый секс, — сдавленно произнес он через некоторое время, опуская ноги на пол.

— О, Роджерс… — Тони уткнулся лбом ему в бедро. — Понравилось?

— Да… И я хочу… хотел бы… если вы не против… Блядь! Я пытаюсь сказать, что люблю вас, вот… Обоих… И если…

— Стиви, ну ты чего? — Баки сочувственно провел пальцами по его волосам.

— Бак, не перебивай… Даже если вы — нет…

— Да, Стив… Я — да, — успокоил Баки и выжидающе поглядел на Старка.

Роджерс тоже смотрел на него, заметно нервничая.

— Это всё, конечно, очень увлекательно… Ну ладно, ладно… И я да, что бы это не значило. Я — всё да, довольны?

Суперсолдаты просияли.

***

На следующее утро Тони проснулся улыбающимся, возбужденным и ужасно напуганным.

Тони Старк никогда не был силён в отношениях, а вчера он сказал «да»…

Да всему…

И это было, пиздец, как страшно…

На тумбочке заголосила AC/DC.

— Пеппер, — тоскливо проговорил Тони, потом немного послушал, еще меньше поговорил, чуть-чуть порадовался, облегченно выдохнул и через час улетел в Канаду — в жутко срочную командировку.


	15. Chapter 15

Тони маялся и вспоминал…

Нестерпимо хотелось обратно в Нью-Йорк, дабы уже окончательно погрязнуть во грехе со своими дивными суперсолдатами.

… С одной стороны.

А с другой… Тони рефлексировал…

Трое — ситуация, мягко говоря, не совсем стандартная…

Даже по ТониСтарковым меркам.

Роджерс с Барнсом были молоды, безумно красивы, знали друг друга хуеву тучу лет и влюблены друг в друга, по-видимому, были почти столько же…

И Тони страдал…

Когда начинал слишком сильно задумываться: а зачем же им, собственно, я?

Поэтому, все время вдали от дома, он в этот самый дом не звонил и, мало того, занес номера Баки и Стива в черный список, чтобы случайно не ответить на входящие… Если они, конечно, будут, эти самые входящие…

Это было пыткой.

Все эти гребаные десять, почти, блядь, одиннадцать дней, были чертовой пыткой…

***

— ДЖАРВИС, не подскажешь случайно, что собственно происходит, — пытал ИскИна Барнс, явившись с утра в мастерскую и не застав там Старка.

— О, Всеотец! Да ты у меня лучше спроси, ебиндранат, блядь, тагор! — подал голос Кот. — Дверь то открой мне, мурло ватное!

Баки потрусил к двери и впустил великолепного.

Следом влетел расхристанный Роджерс.

— Нет? Тут тоже нет, Баки?

— Так, все успокоились! Дубина, тебя тоже касается… — сурово начал несравненный. — Она себе, блядь, напридумывала, что Тони в Канаду кинулся, чтобы местечко ей в сраном колледже подыскать! В наказание, так сказать, и во избежание…  
— Да хуй там плавал! Ни в жисть он тебя не отдаст никому! Нет, не мечтает он тебя с рук сбыть, не боись… Да точно, бля, зуб даю! Век свободы не видать!  
— Шикарная всё же эта русская блатная феня… Умница Романофф, столько хороших слов знает! Дубина, да иди, иди уже сюда… хватит по углам щемиться…

Кот залез на любимый верстак Тони, живописно разлегся на нём, и, прикрыв наглые желтые глаза, помахивал шикарным хвостом.

— С этим разобрались… Дальше. Барнс, харе маяться, что Тони из-за тебя свалил. Вчера всё охеренно было, и ничего ты, блядь, не накосячил. И ты, Роджерс, ничего ужасного тоже не сделал. Тони, сучий потрох, от чувств сбежал… Точнее, он вас, естественно, любит, но предыдущий хуёвый опыт давит, и он боится все это похерить, а вас двое, и, может быть, вы и без него чудесно обойдетесь и бла, и блабла, и блаблабла…  
— Тундра ваш Старк, хоть и гений! Явится — сами разбирайтесь с его тараканами.  
— Всё, я — спать. Адьё!

***

— Ты его любишь?

Роджерс яростно закивал Баки в шею.

— И тебя люблю, — поведал он его горлу.

— И я — вас обоих. Значит, ждём его возвращения и решаем все не откладывая, да?

— Ага, — ответил Стив и постарался ещё крепче прижаться к Баки.

Они нагло перенесли вещи в комнату Старка и остались там жить.

И теперь с ужасом ожидали возвращения хозяина апартаментов…

Вдруг не срастётся — и он их погонит?

***

Кот, при поддержке ДЖАРВИСа, около полуночи заловил в лифте возвращающегося Тони.

ИскИн транспортировал их на пустующий тринадцатый этаж и именно там великолепный провёл пристрастную нравоучительную беседу с, впавшим в ступор от такого напора, Старком.

Таким образом, открывающий дверь в свои комнаты вернувшийся из многодневной командировки Тони, был в курсе всего произошедшего в башне в его отсутствие, а также всех нужд, желаний и чаяний своих любовников и питомцев, оставленных им на произвол судьбы.

Он разделся до трусов прямо у порога и, разбросав одежду, направился в ванную.

Плеснув в лицо воды из крана, увидел в зеркале напряженного Роджерса.

— Я не звонил, — заискивающе глядя Стиву в глаза, жалостливо произнес Тони. — Хотел… очень… И скучал. Ты не представляешь, как я скучал… Но не звонил, — страдальчески повторил он, складывая брови домиком. — Занес вас в черный список и каждый час туда заглядывал. Надеялся… Надежда — такая жизнеспособная хуйня!

Тактический гений громко выдохнул, подошел вплотную, обнял и, прижавшись всем телом, засунул руку ему в трусы; погладил короткостриженный лобок и зашептал, жарко дыша в макушку:

— Тони, дай, пожалуйста.

Старк засиял…

— Роджерс, ну когда ты так вежливо просишь…

От голоса Тони, низкого, охрипшего, многообещающего, Стива повело…

Он дернулся и шумно сглотнул.

— Да ты просто оратор, Кэп! Мертвого уговоришь! О, а вот и второй…

***

Первая ночь любви прошла… феерично…

Накануне Баки решил, к чертовой матери, удалить излишки волос со всяких интересных мест и прилегающих к ним площадей, и теперь, в разгар интимного действа, непрерывно почесывался, страшно матеря девицу с труднопроизносимым польским именем, постоянно повторяющую:

— Пан будет доволен и пани пана будет довольна…

Во время процедуры Баки не стал огорчать ее известием, что вместо пани, у него два пана…

Но она, по-видимому, все равно отчего-то расстроилась, ибо сыпь в стратегически важных местах появилась у Баки прямо по приходу домой.

На расспросы встревоженных возлюбленных Баки пояснил, что решил сделать им сюрприз и сбегал — тут совсем не далеко, за угол — на сильно дешевую полуподпольную восковую эпиляцию паховой области.

Сэкономил, блядь, босяк пиздодельный! — в стиле несравненного, ругал себя Баки.

Старк непрерывно ржал, грозился непременно приволочь лупу — рассмотреть все поближе и в деталях; советовал приложить то грелку, то лед и рвался доставить и то, и другое непосредственно в койку; орал, что достойную эпиляцию могут сделать только русские мастерицы — сам он-де не пробовал, но Пеппер говорила — божественно, а он, Тони, результат видел и был с ней полностью согласен — божественно и есть…

Стив жутко смущался. Сначала, когда раздевался сам; потом, когда раздевал Тони; а еще потом, когда ласково, но настойчиво пытался разложить и зафиксировать тело хохочущего Старка на поверхности его необъятной кровати.

Блистательный пытался поделиться с Роджерсом богатым опытом в вопросах межличностного сексуального взаимодействия, и в процессе… давал Стиву всевозможные советы, транслируя их, слава Богу, лишь ему в голову.

От этого тот еще больше страдал, нервничал, краснел и сбивался с ритма.

Барнс, постигший суть проблемы, спешно метнулся в опочивальню к третирующему дорогого Капитана несносному гаденышу и через девять секунд голос в голове Стива исчез, внезапно прервавшись задушенным мявом.

После этого всё пошло как по маслу — Тони Старка укатали и в хвост, и в гриву (чрезвычайно сексуальный филантроп был благополучно трахнут пожилыми суперсолдатами — цитата плейбоя).

В итоге, Стив лишился-таки девственности, пока только хуяльной, как назвал ее Тони.

Аллилуйя!

Срывание цветочка и обгладывание вишенки, в смысле лишения Роджерса оральной и анальной невинности, было отложено на будущее.

Скорое светлое будущее, с обязательной предварительной нейтрализацией Асгардского мудоёба.

Наутро Баки помнил, что ночью отчаянно жалел несчастного Стива, ну, и еще немножечко секс.

Старк помнил, как Роджерс проталкивал дрожащий палец в сжимающийся жар его тела, а он дергался, как от разряда тока, и вопил:

— Простата, мать её! Да, детка, да!

Стив вообще мало чего помнил, но был твердо уверен — Тони абсолютно великолепен.

И Баки, конечно, тоже…

Все это пронеслось у них в головах, когда в половине шестого утра их разбудил настойчивый голос ДЖАРВИСа:

— Тревога! Сэр, Капитан — общий сбор! На Квинс напала плотоядная саранча. Подъём!

Потом Баки, поцеловав на прощанье Кэпа и Тони, на правах военного инвалида в отставке, вместе с подлезшим под бок, убаюкивающе тарахтящим Котом, улегся спать дальше; а доблестные Роджерс и Старк мужественно отправились к черту на кулички, самоотверженно сражаться с кошмарными насекомыми.

***

Баки разбудил грохот.

Слетев с кровати и отскочив подальше, он осмотрелся и, не увидев на постели блистательного, медленно начал обходить кровать вокруг.

Кот лежал на полу с другой стороны постели и признаков жизни не подавал…

Баки рухнул на колени.

— Кот, ты чего? — испуганно прошептал он и тихонько пошевелил котячье ухо.

Великолепный не двигался…

— ДЖАРВИС? — заорал Барнс, медленно сползая в удушающую панику, липко облепляющую тело и затуманивающую мозг.

— Сержант, от хозяина поступают неоднозначные сигналы… Мозговая активность отсутствует, — прошептал ИИ, и Баки растерялся окончательно.

— А у меня Кот… молчит…

— Соединяю с Капитаном, — немного увереннее сообщил ДЖАРВИС, и на тумбочке зазвонил телефон.

— Стив! Что происходит, блядь? — постарался не закричать Баки.

— Он упал и не шевелится! — тихо и как-то даже спокойно, проговорил Роджерс.

— И у меня…

***

— Кот? — позвал Тони высоким голосом.

— Да, Тони? — невозмутимо ответил тот.

— А что случилось? Мы где? — продолжил Старк.

— В тебя попало магическое заклинание, Тони.

— А ты чего тут?

— Ну, у меня должность такая — вас из всяческой фигни доставать.

— Ааа…

Тони помолчал, размышляя.

— А не материшься чего? Совсем хреново всё, да?

— О, Всеотец! Не нагнетай, Тони… Есть проблема — пытаюсь решить…

— Ну пытайся, пытайся… А как там мои? — неуверенно поинтересовался Старк.

— Ну чё, кипишуют твои ненаглядные, с ума сходят… Я знаю, что делать, не бойся… Лежи себе — отдыхай, когда ещё неделю поваляться сможешь!

— Неделю? Ты охренел, Кот?

— Так мы уже пятый день загараем, ты ход времени просто не так ощущаешь… Давай, расслабься… Мне твои нервические флюиды сейчас только помехи создают.  
— Поизобретай лучше чего-нибудь, тебе ведь для этого кроме мозгов почти ничего не надо, вот и займись… А то очнешься, Барсик со Стивом тебя из койки долго, поди, не выпустят…

— Кто?

— Барсик — Барнсик. Ну, это… Я его про себя так зову… Решил, «н» — лишняя, ну и зову, любя так сказать…

— Ха! Бывший Зимний Солдат — Барсик! Бля, ну, пиздец, охуеть! — завосторгался Тони.

***

Из магической комы Кот вывел Старка ровно через неделю.

Все это время Барнс с Роджерсом маялись от неизвестности и умирали от страха.

Стив рассказал Баки, что в процессе борьбы со страшно живучей, откусывающей от людей и тут же сжирающей целые куски, гигантской саранчой, открылся вдруг портал, и оттуда вылетело неизвестное заклинание.

Пока оно летело до Тони, задело троих гражданских.

Те умерли прямо на месте.

В Старка оно попало уже на излете, и он, слава Богу, просто потерял сознание.

Позже, великолепный сообщил, что если бы не связь Тони с Барнсом и соответственно с несравненным Асгардским лекарем, Старк точно также, как те трое, погиб бы на месте.

Все перекрестились…

Даже Тони.

***

— Я тут с Тором встретился… — робко начал Стив.

— Что, опять? Боже, нет! Ну нет же! Роджерс, вот только посмей сказать, что он жаждет подарить нам очередного монстра! Я тебя из дома тогда выгоню, вместе с животными!

— Да! — радостный Баки победно выбросил кулак вверх.

— Дааа? — прозвучал в головах у всех троих не менее восторженный, вопрошающий вопль бесподобного.

— Нет, — категорично заявил Роджерс.

Баки с отсутствующим Котом синхронно издали разочарованный возглас.

— Слава Богу, обожаю Торрента, — Тони облегченно выдохнул и упал на подушку.

— Тогда чего? — грустно протянул Баки, переворачиваясь на бок и подпирая рукой голову.

Стив покраснел… и начал спешно слезать с постели…

— Стив? — позвал Тони.

Алеющий Роджерс шагнул к креслу и стал торопливо натягивать джинсы.

— Стив? — рявкнул Баки и тоже начал сползать с кровати.

— Лежите пока… — велел Капитан и кинулся к комоду.

Баки улегся обратно и посмотрел на вопросительно приподнявшего брови Старка.

Мотнув головой, признавая свою полную неосведомленность, Барнс продолжил разглядывать суетящегося и судорожно копающегося в недрах мебели, Роджерса.

Еще немного поперекладывав с места на место майки, Стив повернулся к кровати, пряча руки за спиной.

— Теперь идите сюда.

Баки с Тони слезли с постели и встали перед ним.

Роджерс глубоко вздохнул и опустился на одно колено.

— Я поговорил с Тором и узнал, что в Асгарде существуют брачные союзы, в которых могут принимать участие не только два… человека… или бога, не важно…

— Один раз, блядь, семнадцать было, — влез довольный Кот. — Ёбаная жуть! Не представляю их кровать… А процесс приготовления пищи… Да три раза в день! А целоваться как, не говоря уже о ебле…

— Кот! Ты сидишь у себя в спальне, вот и сиди, — попытался заткнуть его Роджерс.

— Ну как же? Вы ведь… А я…

— КОТ! — вступил Барнс, и голос в головах пропал.

Стив вытащил из-за спины руку, с зажатой в ней зеленой коробочкой, шумно сглотнул и открыл крышечку…

— Платина? — скучно уточнил Старк.

— Вибраниум! — оскорбился Роджерс.

— Иди ты! — восхитился Тони. — Круто, давай сюда.

— Подожди, я еще не все сказал… Я люблю вас. И после комы Тони…

— Понятно всё, Стиви, — заговорил Баки. — Мы согласны. И мы тоже тебя любим, да, Тони?

— Да, да… Роджерс, ну давай кольцо скорее… Моё ведь с красным камнем, да? Да?

— Блин, Тони! Так хотел торжественно… чтоб с речью… — расстроился Стив.

— Стиви, ты на нём жениться собрался… Это ж Старк…

— Так, отставить пиздёж, обормоты, — опять зазвучал в головах довольный голос. — Я с принцем всё обсудил. Через час, блядь, церемония… Потом пир, все дела… Платит за всё Тор. Всеотец обещался присутствовать. С супругой…  
— Так что — мыться, бриться и к Радужному мосту! Гостей звать будете? Я бы на вашем месте не стал… хотя подарки мож…

— Кот, заткнись! — заорал Старк. — Никаких гостей, да?

Суперсолдаты согласно закивали…

— ДЖАРВИС, готовь джет к выле…

— Всё готово, сэр. Джет ожидает вас и ваших будущих супругов. Позвольте поздра…

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС! С поздравлениями — потом…

— Все в душ, — крикнул Тони, метнувшись к гардеробной. — В разные ванные, Барнс, в разные… — персонально для промелькнувшего следом за Роджерсом, Баки, уточнил он.

— Так… что же я надену на свадьбу? На свою, блядь, свадьбу… на другой планете… — Тони озадаченно потер подбородок, вдумчиво разглядывая костюмные ряды.

***

Бракосочетание прошло… буднично.

Жрец долго и патетично вещал о семейных ценностях и поддержке, затем они одели друг другу кольца, поцеловались и вернулись домой.

Пир перенесли на попозже.

… очень домой хотелось…

Всем троим.

***

После Радужного моста счастливые молодожены вернулись в башню и залегли поотдыхать.

Явился Кот.

Улегся на комоде и начал:

— Я тут, это… подарок на свадьбу вам сделал… вроде как…

Стив глянул на Тони и тревожно вздохнул.

— Кооот? — строго и вопросительно протянул Баки.

— Чё, Кот? — возмутился блистательный. — Вот чуть что, сразу Кот! Ты, блядь, даже не знаешь, какой именно подарок!

— Так ты, паразит, походу, и сам не очень знаешь. Колись, чего придумал или, не дай Бог, уже наделал, — вступил Старк.

— Ой, мудозвоны хреновы. И за какие же, блядь, такие грехи, мне вас Всеотец в наказание послал?  
— Или не был я ему преданным слугой, или не молился я ночи напролет, прославляя царствие его и великих потомков его? Или…

— Сука, ты заткнешься сегодня? К сути переходи, уёбище манерное! — возмущенно пробасил Тони.

— Перехожу, перехожу, не вибрируй! Утомился я тут с вами что-то… И проголодался совсем… Так и исхудать не долго…

Восхитительный легко поднялся, уселся на царственную задницу, обнял хвостом лапы и принял вид торжественный и важный.

— Что-то я ещё активнее запереживал, — произнес Баки и сел, свесив с постели ноги. — Морду попроще сделай, мы…

— На моей далекой и самой удивительной планете во вселенной, — вступил Кот, прерывая речь Барнса, — существует древний, практически забытый, но от этого не менее прекрасный обычай…  
— Ладно, ладно, не сопеть… Короче, вы теперь в браке, перед Всеотцом, богами и людьми, а у великолепных магических Котов есть возможность преподнести хозяину и его супругам дар продления существования.

Асгардский изверг замолчал и принялся ритмично настукивать хвостом по стенке комода.

Тони с Баки недоуменно переглянувшись, переваривали услышанное.

Стив засветился, переварив, по-видимому, быстрее всех.

— И это значит… — прошептал он.

— А значит это, что я таки преподнёс вам этот ебучий дар, и теперь Старк будет выглядеть так до самой своей смерти, а вы — юноши, достареете до его возраста и внешнего вида и на этом тоже… зафиксируетесь.  
— Количество же выданных лет отмеряется по самому молодому — это ты, Тони. С момента свадьбы тебе отпускается лет сто тридцать — сто пятьдесят, может чуть больше, точнее не скажу… Супругам твоим — соответственно и сдохнете вы, блядь, все одновременно, и совсем, совсем не скоро.  
— В общем, подпёздыши, «и умерли в один день», это как раз про вас…  
— Нечеловеческая выносливость, иммунитет абсолютно ко всем болезням, ускоренная регенерация и высокий болевой порог прилагаются…  
— Да, и реактор твой, Старк, тебе в качестве магнита уже не нужен — шрапнель через пару дней наружу повылазит. И организму твоему он вреда больше не нанесет. Захочешь, сможешь убрать, шрамы заживут без проблем, но тогда с бронёй придумывать что-то придется…  
— А вот тебе, тушканчик мой злоебучий, руку новую, к сожалению, отрастить не удастся…

Кот выдержал паузу…

— И убить вас теперь практически невозможно.

Стив многократно увеличил степень свечения и радостно полез к мужьям. Целоваться.

— Да, и всё это время, как ни прискорбно, я тоже буду с вами, тремя, блядь, тупыми остолопами…

***

— Я тут вздремну, пожалуй. А вы идите, говнюки, идите, поздравления, попринимайте. И на обратном, блядь, пути, покушать мне захватите. И сдерживать себя не надо, едрит-мадрит, хавчика от души набирайте, не жмитесь… У меня был тяжелый день… Да что там, у меня вся жизнь, блядь, тяжелая! Так что побольше еды несите…

***

Тут были все…

— О, молодожёны! — на всю кухню пронзительно заорал Бартон, сидящий на коленях у Фила, который с завидным упорством пытался поработать с лежащей на столе грудой бумаг, выглядывая то с одной, то с другой стороны непрерывно скачущего Хоукая.

Новобрачные слегка поморщились, переглянулись и осторожно двинули дальше.

— Старк, Старк… — Клинт подергал его за рукав, рискованно свесившись с Коулсона, и попытался максимально преданно заглянуть Тони в глаза.

Балансировать, удерживаясь за подвижную опору только задницей, из всех присутствующих могла ещё, пожалуй, только Вдова…

— Ну, Тони, блядь…

Пришлось сурово посмотреть на шиложопого Купидона…

— А кто у вас жена, а? Ну, Старк, колись, давай…

— Клинт, — укоризненно обронила Наташа, сидящая на пустом пятиместном диване слишком уж впритык к Пеппер.

— А у вас? — прозвучал спокойный голос Стива.

Фил закашлялся…

Охреневший Бартон потерял равновесие и стёк под стол…

— Роооджерс! — восхищенно выдохнул Тони. — Стиви, детка, дай-ка, я тебя поцелую! Вот, не зря, не зря, я сделал из тебя честн… ого мужика… и ты, и ты, Баки, конечно! Какой экземпляр оторвали… СамомУ, блядь, Леголасу бесстрашно противостоит. Моя, моя, школа!  
— Коулсон, так кто у вас жена-то, а? — Тони легонько постучал того по спине.

Клинт продолжал гипервентилировать, лежа на полу.

— В нашей паре равные возможности, права и обязанности, всё в соответствии с Конституцией, как у всего остального населения нашей великой страны, — отдышавшись, торжественно ответил Фил.

Клинт восторженно заржал, вскочил на ноги, чмокнул возлюбленного в лысеющую макушку и, согнув правую руку в локте, рубанул по ней левой ладонью:

— Накось, Старк, выкуси! И мы, блядь, не пальцем, деланы! И я себе умницу сумел прибрать!

Тони очень пытался не рассмеяться, но быстро сдался и тоже заржал.

Стив обвел присутствующих внимательным взглядом.

— Башня меньшинств, блин! Прости, Тор, но в этот раз ты не с нами.

— Ага, — согласился взгромоздившийся на высоченную барную стойку, ухмыляющийся Барнс.

Тони сразу успокоился, посмотрел вокруг и включил модус гения, размышляя: Они трое — понятно; Фил с Бартоном — аналогично; Тор, ясно — махровый гетеро; Пеппер… Наташа… Нихера, себе!

— Да нет, Стиви, — улыбнулся Старк. — Тут как раз Тор — меньшинство… Интересная у нас общага получилась…

Тор недоуменно посмотрел на Стива, потом на Тони, и Роджерс вполголоса принялся объяснять ему расклад.

Тони озадаченно потер шею.

— Романофф — мои поздравления, Пеппер — соболезную, наверное…

Наташа громко фыркнула, и Пеппер тут же ласково провела ладонью по ее бедру.

— Не знаю теперь, кого больше опасаться в качестве потенциальных захватчиков мирового господства: клоуна с агентом Агентом, или вас, леди!

— Наговариваете вы на нашу семью, грех это, — процитировал довольный Бартон советскую кинематографическую классику. — Мы — мирные киллеры, да, Нат? Ни к чему нам какое-то там господство, нас и здесь неплохо кормят, — Клинт залез обратно Филу на колени и с упоением разрисовывал пухлыми ромашками особо важные секретные документы, вовсю цитируя уже классику мультипликации всё того же СССР.

— Поздравляем, — улыбнулась Пеппер, глядя на Тони.

— Спасибо, Пеп. Пир в Асгарде — за нами.

— Тогда и подарки — тоже, — встрял Бартон.

— По рукам, — резюмировал Баки.


	16. Chapter 16

И время побежало…

Старк начал ремонт тридцать третьего этажа, чтобы всем вместе заселиться в новые более просторные апартаменты.

Роджерс — перманентно сияющий, как начищенные пуговицы на его парадном мундире 40-х — между миссиями читал бумажные книги по психологии, название которых сводились к одному: «Как стать счастливым в браке и осчастливить свою половину».

Тони с умным видом вещал, что Стиву всё это абсолютно не подходит — у него же не половина, а целых две третьих — что гораздо, гораздо больше, с математической точки зрения; с психологической же — советы по насильному причинению добра одному человеку, могут страшно навредить при применении к двум индивидуумам…

Но Капитан не поддавался и упорно продолжал штудировать спецлитературу…

Баки практически окончательно пришёл в себя — что клятвенно подтвердил Асгардский Айболит — и рвался в бой. В прямом смысле…

Мужья, как могли, уворачивались от обсуждения темы выхода Барнса «в поле», но оба понимали — домохозяйкой Баки не станет…

Шёл очередной четверговый кинопросмотр.

Смотрели «Гордость и предубеждение» с Найтли. Тор выбрал, по совету Дарси.

Баки проникся фильмом неимоверно и, как и отворачивающийся Роджерс, украдкой стирал со щеки скупую мужскую слезу; Бартон сначала хохмил, потом проняло и его и он замолк, глядя на злоключения семьи Беннет блестящими глазами; Тор периодически сжимал-разжимал внушительные кулачищи, словно готовясь защищать группу несчастных сестер от житейских злоключений; Пеппер с Филом смотрели на экран одним глазом, а вторым — косили каждый в свой Старкфон. Работа, чтоб её…

Даже Кот, похоже, впечатлился «слезливой хуетой» и, лежа на коленях сразу у обоих суперсолдат, трогательно переставал урчать в особо драматичные моменты.

Наташу где-то носило, Пеппер так никому и не сказала — где именно.

Тони час назад промчался по общей комнате громко крича и жестикулируя, и мелодраму смотреть категорически отказался, многозначительно сославшись на жизненно важные лабораторные опыты.

— Ну в чем дело-то? — внезапно раздался от двери его недовольный голос, и все удивленно развернулись.

— В смысле? — уточнил Клинт.

— ДЖАРВИС сказал — срочно посетить гостиную… — ответил Старк и втиснулся между обрадованными мужьями, попутно отодвинув несравненного.

Тот, как ни странно, возмущаться не стал, а спрыгнув на пол, напряженно застыл посреди комнаты.

Раздался звук подъезжающего лифта, открылись двери, и все увидели Романофф…

На руках она держала грудного ребенка, завернутого в серое одеяльце.

— Романофф, ты тайно родила от не желающей жениться царственной особы мужеского полу? А как же моя Пеппер? Я тебе за нее голову то откручу, пожалуй…

Под скептическим взглядом Бартона Тони живо уточнил:

— Ладно, ладно… Попытаюсь открутить. И в броне, естественно…

Наташа на Старка даже не взглянула.

Она подошла к Барнсу, осторожно села рядом и, пристроив ношу поудобнее, улыбнулась.

— Баки, ты только не нервничай… — вполголоса начала она.

— А при чем тут мой… наш Баки, Романофф! — встрял Тони, поднимаясь на ноги.

Кот отмер, подошёл к Старку и ткнулся лобастой башкой под колени, откровенно напрашиваясь на ласку, попутно переключая на себя внимание гения.

Тот, предсказуемо отвлёкся от сидящих на диване и подчинился, присаживаясь на корточки.

— Ну, ты, блин, телёнок! — в очередной раз восхитился он, сжимая в руках мех несравненного. — Пальцы бы не переломать об твой… мохер…

Стив изумленно переводил взгляд с широко распахнувшего глаза Баки на тепло улыбающуюся Наташу.

— Я не… — просипел Баки и замолк, вцепившись в ладонь Роджерса.

Тот переплел свои пальцы с его и нашёл взглядом Пеппер.

Она ободряюще улыбнулась и кивнула.

— Баки… — сделала Наташа следующую попытку. — Я попытаюсь покороче…  
— Это твоя дочь, Барнс. Когда тебя в последний раз похитили, Гидра собрала все возможные анализы и материалы…  
— Я наткнулась на документы о проводимых тогда исследованиях неделю назад… И тогда же узнала о девочке… Раньше времени говорить… а вдруг ничего не вышло бы? А вчера обнаружила их базу в Висконсине и вот… — Наташа откинула уголок одеяла, прикрывающий голову спящего ребенка, и слегка развернула кулёк к Баки.  
— Они попытались клонировать тебя и параллельно подстраховались, используя сперму и донорскую яйцеклетку. С клоном ничего не вышло, а ребенок…  
— Ей два месяца и она твоя дочь, — шепотом закончила сияющая Наташа.

Баки побледнел еще сильнее и попытался вдохнуть поглубже.

— ДЖАРВИС, мониторь состояние, — стараясь не кричать, велел Тони.

— Баки, дыши, дыши, — засуетился Стив.

— Тортику? — попытался помочь Бартон, за что был вознаграждён подзатыльником от Коулсона.

— А что? — заскулил Клинт, вжимая голову в плечи и потирая ушибленную макушку. — Я же в порядке снятия стресса… Ну все же знают, как Барнс по ним убивается…

Фил тут же положил руку ему на шею и, притянув поближе, поцеловал больное место.

— Кислород в норме, сэр, — раздался спокойный голос ДЖАРВИСА. — Все показатели в пределах допустимого, угроза панической атаки миновала.

— Да, — прошептал Баки. — Хорошо всё, я… Лучше уже…

— Ну, кто добытчица, кто волчица! — довольная Наташа обвела взглядом гостиную, и, на этот раз, Тони в облом было уточнять — цитата это из советского кино или словесная эквилибристика самой Романофф.

— Да, ты добыла… — вздохнул Бартон.

— А кто мать? — тихо спросил Баки.

— А мать у нее будет Тони, — категорично заявил Роджерс. — У него огромный жизненный опыт, и он нам с тобой ребенка загубить не даст. Да, Тони? — Кэп делал такие энергичные движения бровями и глазами, что Тони просто вынужден был согласиться.

— Конечно. Не переживай, Баки. Вырастим детку…  
— Я же гений, а вы, блядь, суперлюди. Кому ж детей растить, как не нам, — нервно хохотнул он, решительно отбирая ребенка у Вдовы.

— Добавлена новая опция: одомашнивание Тони Старка. Теперь и по умолчанию, — осклабился подозрительно счастливый Бартон.

— Молоток, Леголас. Мы все сразу поняли, насколько ты нынче продвинут и крут, — по привычке съехидничал Тони, но мысль, как ни странно, согрела.

— Теперь — самое сложное, — профессиональным тоном заявил единственный из присутствующих счастливый обладатель целых двух наследников — всё тот же Бартон. — Придумать ребёнку имя.

Все загалдели…

Шепотом.

Дабы не разбудить…

Баки посмотрел на Старка, прижимающего кулёк к груди, и тихо заговорил:

— Тони, я лишил тебя… Подожди, не перебивай… я сам собьюсь…  
— Я люблю тебя, Тони… и Стива, тоже очень сильно люблю, но у тебя я отнял самого дорогого в жизни человека… И теперь, я хочу… Вернее, если ты захочешь… Если сочтёшь возможным… то нашу дочь будут звать Мария, — он продолжал напряжённо всматриваться в лицо Тони.

Тот опустил взгляд на девочку, перехватил поудобнее одной рукой, сильно сжал переносицу, пытаясь загнать предательскую влагу обратно, и прохрипел:

— Познакомьтесь все, наша дочь — Мария Барнс.

Теперь прослезились абсолютно все!

Возможно даже ДЖАРВИС…

— Ну, клади, клади, уже! — встрял великолепный, разрушая момент трогательной тишины и запрыгивая на столик. — Дай гляну!

Тони бережно положил тёплый сверток рядом с Котом.

Крошечное существо насупилось и пошевелило носом.

— Ебать. Мои. Кастрюльки! Барнс, молодчага! Красотка будет, век свободы не видать!

— Кот! — зашипел Стив. — Ребенок тебя, как и мы слышит?

— Ага! — радостно изрёк несравненный и застонал.

— Ооо! Блядь! А как… Как же я теперь общаться-то с вами буду?

— Переживаешь, как без обсценной лексики обойдешься? — уточнил Старк.

— Ага… Я ведь только, только феню блатную русскую изучать начал. И чё теперь, блеснуть не проканает?

— Ты попал, Котяра! — улыбнулся Баки.

А Стив кратко изложил присутствующим суть проблемы.

— Никакой фени, Кот, Машенька услышать не должна. Не говоря уже о нецензурщине! Усёк, усатый! — Наташа посмотрела на неподражаемого своим самым суровым взглядом.

Тот рьяно закивал.

— Машенька? — протянул Баки. — Мне нравится… А что это?

— Так зовут твою дочь. У имени Мария в русском языке довольно много производных. Выбирай: Маша, Маняша, Машаня, Машенька, Маня, Маруся, Муся, Манюня.

Тони многозначительно промычал:

— Ммм! Маруся — шикарно звучит!

— А мне Маня понравилось, — задумчиво произнес Роджерс и принялся повторять имя, как-будто пробуя на вкус.

— Так, ладно, — встрепенулся Старк. — ДЖАРВИС, закажи там всё, что может понадобиться двухмесячному ребёнку и побыстрее.  
— Романофф, на тебе легализация и документы на имя Марии Барнс.

Он поднял Марусю со стола и степенно направился к выходу:

— Пойдём, моя девочка… Положим тебя спать в красивую папину комнату… ДЖАРВИС, кроватку не забудь, пожалуйста…

 — Всё необходимое заказано, сэр. Доставку памперсов и детского питания осуществят через сорок три минуты. Все остальное теперь уже утром.

— ДЖАРВИС, пройдёмся по списку, — Наташа разулась и, поджав ноги, уселась рядом с Клинтом.

— Да, мисс Романофф. Мой опыт в данном деле, боюсь, недостаточно обширен…

— ДЖАРВИС, не прибедняйся. Но я всегда приду на помощь другу в трудную минуту, — заверил Бартон и, потирая ладони, добавил: — Эмили всего четыре, я еще всё помню. Приступим, господа! И дамы!

— Мы с мисс Поттс покинем вас, если не возражаете, — Фил поднялся, подал руку Пеппер, и они, поцеловав предварительно каждый свою половину, отправились вершить судьбы.

Баки подошёл к Стиву.

— Они тут и без нас разберутся, пошли.

В лифте Роджерс обнял его за пояс и, прижав покрепче, зашептал на ухо:

— Баки, поверить не могу… Мы женаты, втроём, и у нас есть дочь Машенька. Как ты чудесно всё с именем придумал. Тони так рад был…

Баки вздохнул, обнял его за шею и пристроил голову на плечо.

— Страшно как, Стиви…

— Ничего, Барсик. Вон как нас много… Справимся.

— Ктооо? Что еще за Барсик? — возмутился Баки.

— Мне Тони рассказал… Тебя котяра так зовёт. От большой и чистой любви, так сказать…

— Ну… Кот… Мы не ругаемся, не ругаемся, да, Стиви?

— Да, хороший мой. Родители мы теперь… Придется порывы-то попридержать, ёшкин кот! — заулыбался Роджерс. — А от «Барсика» ты теперь точно не отвертишься…

— Не, ну может хоть на Барсе сойдёмся, а?

— Поздно, ты уже стал Барсиком… И тебе, между прочим, очень подходит.

— Да? — задумался Баки. — Тогда, Стиви, погладь меня скорее, — велел он и полез ему под руку.

***

Ночь Машенька провела в спальне родителей. В ящике от комода.

Менять памперс в три часа утра вызвали опытного Бартона.

Тот, в качестве группы поддержки, привел с собой зевающих Фила и Наташу, и довольно ловко облагородил испачканного ребёнка, заслужив тем самым всеобщее признание.

После пришла Пеппер, держа в руках бутылочку с молочной смесью, и продемонстрировала завидные навыки кормления, сославшись на опыт выращивания троих младших братьев.

Около четырех Мария благополучно уснула, и все разбрелись досыпать…

***

— Романофф, это наш ребенок…

— Абсолютно. С тобой. Согласна.

Наташа на одной ноге балансировала под потолком детской на изящной пирамиде из кофейного столика, двух стульев, табуретки и детского стульчика, и цепляла на гардину веселенькие сиреневые занавески с забавными ежатами в оранжевых платьях и с фиолетовыми бантами на головах.

— Тони. Ты чего-то хотел? Дел за гланды…

— Советская кинематографическая классика?

— Нееет… — протянула Наташа и замолчала.

— Романофф! — рявкнул Тони.

— Российская, Старк, российская…

Тони вздохнул.

Наташа вела себя с Марусей как мать… Ладно, как тетя, может…

И это бесило.

Иногда…

Чаще, помощь Наташи была просто жизненно необходима.

— Стив на променаде? — спросила она.

— Ага… Скачет гордой ланью вокруг башни — ребенку-де свежий воздух необходим…

— А бабы?

Эти вездесущие бабы…

ВездеССущие, острил миллиардер…

Они ходили за гуляющим с коляской Роджерсом, косяком.

Их, конечно, мучила дилемма: кем восторгаться активнее и в первую очередь — одиноким неотразимым Капитаном Америка или его, непонятно откуда взявшимся, ребенком… Который, безусловно, всё только портил, и вообще, не очень вписывался в идеальную картину мира.

Тони даже чуть-чуть было жалко этих самых баб…

А вот Стиву совсем не было…

Он, бедный, так с ними замучился, что даже подумывал поддаться на уговоры Баки и выставлять коляску с Маней на балкон, как делали все нормальные люди.

— Бабы на месте. Бдят и одолевают…

— А помочь мужу не думали, — уточнила Наташа, ловко спрыгивая на пол и любуясь делом рук своих.

Воспитанием ребенка, как и наполнением детской вещами, предметами интерьера и игрушками, занимались всей коммуной.

— И как же?

— Да очень просто, Старк. Элементарно…

Зрелище целующихся Барнса и Железного Человека в непосредственной близости от Роджерса снесло бабам крышу…

Но увидеть, как эти самые Старк с Барнсом, обнимают и по очереди целуют Капитана, стало последней каплей и добило их окончательно.

Бабы немножко понегодовали, посетовали на злую судьбу, потом умилились групповой гейской любви и довольные разошлись.

На следующий день Стив с Машей гуляли без сопровождения и по полной наслаждались обществом друг друга.

***

Прошла неделя.

Усталый Тони пришел из мастерской пораньше и обнаружил на диване одинокого Барнса, нервно потирающего джинсовые колени.

— Привет, ты чего тут… трясешься?

— Похоже, Стиви решил, что это будет сегодня.

— Что это?

— Блин, Тони! Ну секс же… Роджерс из ванной почти час не вылазит, а Кот по секрету известил, что ему велели «отключиться и не высовываться». И к Маняше зашёл — а там Пеппер на страже…

— Ого… И чего распсиховался? — Тони уселся к нему на колени и прижался губами к виску.

— Не знаю… Тони, это Роджерс. И это первый раз…

— Значит так… На правах завязавшего плейбоя со стажем, обещаю тебе, что срывание всех запланированных цветов и плодов пройдет исключительно замечательно. Понял?

— Пон…

— А вы чего здесь? — раздался голос Стива, и Старк с Барнсом, повернувшись к двери, увидели сошедшее на землю божество, по какой-то неведомой прихоти вселенной доставшееся им в мужья…

Оно было голое — не считая крошечного полотенца на бедрах — розовое, смущенное, и капли воды с его потемневших мокрых волос, стекали по шее прямо на совершенную грудную клетку.

Гений облизнулся.

Баки шумно сглотнул и начал подниматься, придерживая соскользающего Тони за задницу.

— Стиви, детка… В койку? — перешел прямо к делу Старк и, ухватив Барнса за рукав, направился к застывшему Кэпу.

— Я… Да… В спальню, ага, — замямлил, покрывающийся все более густым румянцем, Роджерс.

— Спокойствие, только спокойствие… Блядь, Романофф достала со своими цитатами, — тихонько прошипел Тони и подошел к Стиву вплотную, положив ладони на щеки.

Провел большими пальцами по губам и, обняв за шею, притянул ближе.

Баки обошел того со спины и принялся выцеловывать лопатки и позвоночник; а потом аккуратно расцепил полотенце и взял в руку подрагивающий от возбуждения член.

Роджерс низко застонал…

Тони заставил Стива еще пригнуться и не спеша накрыл его губы своими — горячо, влажно. Губы Кэпа приглашающе раскрылись, и язык Тони скользнул внутрь. Поцелуй получился медленным и тягучим…

Стив задышал тяжелее…

— Так, мальчики, достаточно. А то я тебя, Роджерс, прямо здесь разложу… В спальню! — велел Тони, с трудом оторвавшись от Стива, и начал подталкивать слепившихся суперсолдат к выходу.

В спальне Кэпа аккуратненько разместили по центру кровати, активно разделись сами и улеглись, наконец, рядом с Роджерсом.

Он молча приподнялся и вытащил из-под подушки здоровенный тюбик смазки.

— Подготовился… Умница, — одобрил Тони, и Барнс незаметно запихнул принесенный с собой лубрикант под матрас.

Он легким поцелуем коснулся уголка губ Стива, затем щеки и начал спускаться ниже, к шее, туда, где бился пульс.

А потом еще ниже. И еще…

Его жаркое дыхание касалось кожи. Было щекотно и горячо.

Стив застонал, низко и хрипло, зарываясь затылком в подушки, когда Баки взял в рот.

Тони выдавил приличную дозу смазки на пальцы и, поцеловав бедренную косточку, поднял ногу Роджерса, сгибая в колене.

— Стив, посмотри на меня, — попросил он.

Кэп с трудом приподнялся на локтях и, часто моргая, попытался сфокусировать на Тони поплывший взгляд.

Баки с пошлым чмоком выпустил член изо рта и переполз повыше, накрывая рот поцелуем, глубоким и собственническим.

— Стив. Мы так любим тебя, детка. И я… Черт побери! Попить бы, — сглотнул Тони.

Роджерс был так неправдоподобно хорош, что у крайне говорливого миллиардера закончились слова.

— Стиви, — продолжил Баки. — Он хочет сказать, что мы охренеть как счастливы, что ты наш, и что мы у тебя первые…

— И единственные, — прохрипел Кэп. — Не волнуйтесь, я готов. Тони — давай.

Роджерс подхватил себя под коленями и прижал их к груди, моментально покраснев.

— Бляяядь! — раздалось два восхищенных выдоха.

Тони слегка потерся изнывающим членом о бок Стива, тихонечко поскулил, и, протянув руку к его ягодицам, осторожно надавил, входя внутрь средним пальцем. Стив судорожно вздохнул и сжался — нежный, горячий, гладкий…

Старк быстро глянул на Баки.

— Не зажимайся так, любимый, — попросил тот и, размазав лубрикант по ладони, взял член Стива в руку.

Потом прочертил языком дорожку на шее и прикусил кожу. Стив дернулся и вскрикнул, расслабляясь.

Тони благодарно кивнул Барнсу, продолжая разминать напряженные мышцы.

Через несколько минут Стив довольно легко принял в себя уже два пальца.

— Меняемся? — Баки выпустил изо рта член Роджерса, и Тони, кивнув, поднялся повыше — к изголовью, и уселся, подложив подушку под спину.

— Стиви, — Баки сел на колени и, положив ладонь на щиколотку Стива, потянул вниз, предлагая выпрямить ноги. — Теперь тебе надо перевернуться…

— Но… Я хотел лицом к лицу… — расстроился Роджерс.

— Кэп, тебе в первый раз так будет проще. И потом, ты же не думаешь, что все ограничится одним разом? Будет и так, и лицом, и на боку, и у стены, и…

— Старк, не помогаешь, — проскулил Баки, пережимая собственный член, вполне себе готовый подарить хозяину незабываемое…

— А лицо твое, вернее рот, мы сейчас быстренько к делу пристроим, не грусти… — пошло облизнувшись пообещал Тони, раздвигая ноги.

Баки помог чувствующему себя слегка навеселе, Стиву перевернуться на живот и, оперевшись на локти, подняться на колени, бесстыдно выставив зад.

Прямо перед носом Роджерс увидел гордо покачивающийся член гения и, всхлипнув, потянулся к нему губами.

— Дааа… — простонал Тони. — Полижи, Стив… Ага, вот так… А теперь зубы губами прикрой, и… Ааах…

Баки ухмыльнулся: в руках спеца мастерство Роджерса будет возрастать поминутно…

Теперь следовало заняться непосредственно задницей Капитана, так гостеприимно расположившейся перед ним.

Баки погладил спину Роджерса, застонал, когда тот прогнулся под руками, подставляясь еще сильнее, и раздвинув половинки шикарных суперсолдатских ягодиц, широко лизнул между ними.

Роджерс крупно вздрогнул.

Старк ойкнул и проворчал:

— Ну, блядь, зубы же…

Стив оторвался от члена Тони.

— Баки? — удивленно простонал он.

— Это римминг, Стиви. Не читал? И порно не смотрел? Ну, тогда, приобщайся… — Барнс уселся поудобнее и развел полушария еще шире.

Роджерс, вернувшийся к прерванному минету, задушенно простонал, и Тони, закатив глаза, откинул назад голову, тихонько постучавшись ей об стену.

— Кэп, у тебя явный талант… Блядь! Постони еще…

Стив сделал лучше — он заурчал…

Баки протянул руку и нащупал член Роджерса.

— Так, хватит, пожалуй. А то до главного не дойдем, — категорично заявил он и, выдавив смазку прямо туда, где только что был его язык, ткнулся сразу двумя пальцами.

Стив был восхитительно тугой и шелковый изнутри, и пальцы принял свободно.

Барнс добавил третий и попытался найти простату…

Роджерс дернулся.

Нашел…

Стив немного освоился в непривычных обстоятельствах и посмотрел вверх.

Тони, увидев тяжелый взгляд Кэпа сквозь его блядские оленьи ресницы, сдерживаться больше никак не смог и кончил, проорав напоследок что-то вроде «Стив» и «люблю» одним словом.

— Первый готов, — констатировал Баки. — Ну, Стиви, остались только мы с тобой… И я готов, как никогда…

— И я…

Барнс приподнялся повыше, надавил на спину Роджерса, укладывая его грудью на простыню и…

— Погоди, — подал голос очухавшийся гений. — Посмотреть хочу, — выговорил он и стал обползать Кэпа, продвигаясь к тылу.

Пристроился, лежа на боку, и глядя на его задницу в профиль.

— Ну, поехали… Стиви, расслабься… Не войду же, — Баки звонко шлепнул Роджерса левой ладонью по филейной части и медленно толкнулся внутрь…

— Вот, умница… Правильно… Ты все отлично делаешь, Стив, — ласково подбодрил он тяжело дышащего Кэпа и замер, дойдя почти до середины.

Тони взял слегка опавший член Роджерса и принялся дрочить, второй рукой наглаживая яйца.

— Давай, Баки… — разрешил Стив и, выдохнув, постарался еще расслабиться.

Барнс поцеловал Роджерса в позвоночник, выдавил на член еще смазки и въехал до конца, дотронувшись до пальцев Старка яйцами.

Тони заодно и их погладил.

— Дыши, Стив, — велел Барнс. — Я подожду…

— Нет, давай… Нормально.

Тони, держащий его член в ладони, понял, что процесс, судя по состоянию эрекции, начал приносить Роджерсу удовольствие.

Баки послушался и отпустил себя…

Он был подобен отбойному молотку: ритм, шум, эффективность.

Кэп кончил с громким криком, чего Тони никак от него не ожидал, и распластался по кровати довольной лягушкой.

Барнс рухнул сверху, кончив прямо в Роджерса.

Теперь из Кэпа вытекала сперма Баки, и Тони не помнил, видел ли кода-нибудь что-то горячее.

Поэтому закрыл глаза, от греха подальше…

Отдышавшись, все улеглись друг за другом как ложечки.

Тони обнял подушку, Стив — Старка, Баки — Роджерса.

— Душ, завтра, — выдохнул гений.

— Ага, — поддержал Барнс.

Кэп говорить не мог…

Он покивал.

— Блядь, блядь, пиздец, нахуй… Еще раз блядь, — раздался голос Кота, а потом торопливо прозвучало вдогонку: — Спит она, спит! Тихо всем, египетская, блядь, сила! Дайте впрок наговориться! Нахуй! И пиздец… и нахер… блядь, — расслабленно выдохнул несравненный и замолк.

***

Время шло.

Маруся подрастала…

***

— Машка пошла! — Баки ворвался в мастерскую, сверкая глазами и очумело улыбаясь.

— Ну, пиздец… В смысле — вау, класс! — попытался вырулить на позитив Тони.

Улыбка сползла с лица Барнса.

— Почему «пиздец»?

— Баки, солнце! Я безмерно рад, что наш ребенок пошел… Но теперь ее не оставишь в кроватке или в манеже… Теперь нам нуж… — Тони завис.

— Няня вам нужна! — встрял великолепный. — Готов предложить свои бесценные услуги…

— Да! — кивнул очнувшийся Старк. — Ага, принимаем, Кот, принимаем… И еще идейка наклюнулась… Ты иди, любимый, пристрой Кота на подработку, а я тут пока помозгую…

***

— Дубина, ты ж у меня блондинка типичная. Как я сразу-то не допёр, что не мужик ты… Не мужик… — тяжело вздохнул Тони.

Он не выходил из мастерской второй день — конструировал…

А Дубина была на подхвате.

Ну, как могла…

Она — девочка, вообще-то…

***

Тони позвал Стива с Баки в мастерскую.

— Вот, знакомьтесь, это Пол. Потенциальный бойфренд Дубины.

С зарядной платформы послышались ее счастливые трели.

— И, по совместительству, Марусина вторая няня — в помощь Асгардской св… Коту, короче. Он — мозг, Пол — руки.

Изможденный Тони присел в кресло у верстака и откинулся на спинку.

Робот сильно смахивал на Дубину, только был чуть крупнее и с двумя верхними конечностями.

— Почему — Пол? — уточнил Стив.

— Стиви, детка, вообще-то, он — Полено. Итак… Включаем мозг… Дубина и… Полено. Сокращенно — Пол.

Баки заржал.

Стив тоже сильно порадовался.

Прекраснохвостый протестировал и великодушно помощника одобрил.

***

В полтора года Маня говорила развернутыми предложениями, в два — бегло читала, в три… заинтересовалась физикой…

Старк пришел в восторг.

— Моя девочка! — вопил он, бегая по мастерской. — Мои мозги! Баки, ты видишь, кто у нас ребенок? Гений, Баки, гений у нас ребенок… Стиви, ну ты-то чего надулся?

— Мозги — твои, красотка — вся в Баки, телом — в меня будет, — категорично заявил хмурый Роджерс и, сложив руки на груди, решительно откинулся на спинку дивана.

Старк удивленно зашевелил бровями.

— Стиви, детка! Пожалей девчонку. Совсем не просто ей будет лет в восемнадцать заиметь тело, как у тебя. Жуткое, скажу я вам, зрели…

— Стив, ты прав. Не слушай Тони, — выпалил Баки, увидев страдание на расстроенном лице Кэпа. — Она от твоего щита не отходит. Поэтому, пора тебе заняться ее тренировками, и у нее абсолютно точно будет прекрасное женское тело, но такой же, как у тебя, скульптурной красоты и идеальных дамских пропорций.

Роджерс просиял.

Баки перевел дух.

Засранец Старк обрадовался, что его косяк своевременно сгладили…

Восхитительный думал о том, что наличие одного супруга для человека — определенно маловато. Третий в браке просто необходим, для нивелирования острых углов… так сказать.

***

Машка как-то так сама себе придумала, что звать их всех будет по-разному: Стив стал папой, Тони — папочкой, а Баки — папулей…

***

Старк склонился над мониторами, устало оперевшись руками на стол.

Стив подошел сзади и прошептал:

— Привет.

Тони выпрямился и прислонился к нему спиной, признавая, что он жутко вымотан и страшно рад Роджерсу.

Тот шумно вдохнул, прижался к Тони ещё крепче и потёрся носом о подставленную шею, ощущая всем телом, как задрожал Старк.

— Тони…

— Дааа… — томно протянул предвкушающий гений.

— Тони, а почему я — папа?

— Ну, Кэп, блядь! Обломщик! Ты опять?

— Конечно, ты то ведь — папочка…

— Стиви, рыбка… Вообще-то, я — мать, ты сам тогда ещё сказал. А отсюда что следует?

— Что? — заинтересовано вскинулся Стив.

— А следует отсюда, что ты, как человек, являющийся моим мужем — папа… Все логично, успокойся.  
— Наш ребёнок сильно дружит с головой. И ты прекрасно, блядь, понимаешь, что любит она тебя ничуть не меньше, чем нас… И вообще, знаешь что, Роджерс, вали-ка ты, пожалуй, отсюда, бесишь…  
— Похоже, ПМС меня, как мать, не миновал… — пробормотал Тони и, чмокнув Стива в героическую челюсть, мягко развернул в направлении двери.

Стив успокоенно улыбнулся и послушно промаршировал к выходу.

***

Последнее время Баки страшно полюбил яркие вещи.

Поэтому подарок Бартона — кислотно-оранжевая футболка с зеленым принтом и короткими рукавами, стала хитом сезона…

— Папуля, ты такой… апельсиновый! — завопила, увидев его впервые, довольная Маруська.

— Да, солнышко, Баки у нас очень, очень вкусный… — Тони плотоядно облизнулся и пошло подвигал бровями.

Все присутствующие в едином порыве задержали дыхание.

— Старк! Ребенок! — голосов, прозвучавших в унисон из разных концов комнаты, было несколько.

Баки и Наташа с Филом, с одинаковым выражением лиц пытались пронзить Тони гневными взглядами.

— Что? — надулся тот. — Это комплимент был, между прочим, — он перевел возмущенный взгляд с Барнса на Роджерса.

Клинт загибался в углу, закрывая лицо ладонями.

Стив вспыхнул, наклонил голову, и сконфужено потер шею:

— Присоединяюсь…

Баки, не переставая краснеть, очумело глянул теперь уже на Капитана.

— Ты ж моя умница, Стиви, детка! Дай пять! — Старк потянулся ладонью к Кэпу.

Тот смущенно хлопнул в ответ.

— А я, а я, папочка, я — умница? — заверещала Машка и полезла к Тони на колени.

— Ты, мое золотце, чрезвычайно смышленый ребенок, и мы с тобой, пожалуй, пойдем в мастерскую и поищем этому неопровержимые доказательства. Прямо сейчас, — Тони подхватил Марусю под попу и спешно поднялся с дивана.

— Дезертир.

Кто конкретно это произнес, Тони не понял, он стратегически отступал…

Вместе с Маней.

***

Тони разбудили стоны Баки.

У него иногда всё ещё случались кошмары, но сейчас они стали совсем редкими и не такими интенсивными.

Тони осторожно провел по руке, и Баки резко сел, отчетливо проговорив:

— Война… — потом оглянулся и, узнав в полумраке Старка, упал обратно на подушку.

— Мне снился Стив и Ревущие… Всё кругом взрывается, все стреляют… Страшно было. Прости, что разбудил…

Баки повернулся лицом к окну, натянул одеяло повыше и начал старательно окукливаться.

— Спи, хороший мой. Всё в порядке. Закончилась война…

Тони подоткнул одеяло на спине Баки и придвинулся к кокону поближе.

— Нам резко увеличили продолжительность жизни; у нас масса надоедливых полоумных друзей, подкованных в таких областях, что в приличном обществе и не произнесешь; ещё имеем в активе фантастического ребенка; группу туповатых, но преданных роботов и несравненный искусственный интеллект, чересчур озабоченный нашим благополучием; шикарно матерящегося, но крайне занудного лечебного кота; чрезмерно утомительную мстительскую работу и, в качестве вишенки на торте — по паре мужей на нос…  
Один из которых — Капитан, мать его, Америка…  
… Тут не до войн, не сбрендить бы от такой мирной жизни… — Тони тихонько наглаживал Баки по голове, осторожно перебирая мягкие пряди.

— Так что спи, Барсик…

— Ну, Барс же… — сонно уточнили изнутри кулька.

— Неа… Барсик…  
— Маруська спит, Стиви, видишь, дрыхнет давно и ты давай. Спите, люблю вас…

— И я, — выдохнул Баки.

— И я очень, очень… — подал совсем не сонный голос второй засранец.

Кто бы сомневался!

С суперслухом — и не проснуться.

— Так, детка уснула? Ага, спит… Эх, ёбушки-воробушки… Я это… Ну… я, блядь, тоже… пиздец, как… — последнее слово, естественно, непременно должно было остаться за несравненным…

Тони удовлетворённо вздохнул и, улыбнувшись, закрыл глаза.

Всё было хорошо…

КОНЕЦ


End file.
